The Lost Boys
by GleekOutKlaine
Summary: Kurt goes camping with his family, while exploring a forest in the camp he encounters an unusual boy...but one he can't forget...along the way danger strikes and Kurt is left alone in the forest on a cold dark winter's night.
1. Trip

**Short summary Kurt goes camping with his family, and he's not looking forward to it, he's been planning to spend the holidays with the girls from Glee Club. The camp is 4 hours from Lima Ohio called Moonlight Camp. While at the Camp Kurt meets a very unusual boy…**

**Hey guys I know it's not very realistic..but just picture it like Peter Pan... It's sort of like a disney tale alright... **

**Okay… so this story is after Carole and Burt get married but I haven't worked out when it takes place yet but its before season 3…If you like this story please review! – **

**Reviews are nice… I'm nice…hence we make good friends xx**

**DISCLAIMER – I don't own Glee/Fox/Ryan Murphy/The Characters…if I did own the characters…Klaine would be klissing a lot more let me till you ;) .. anyway!...ENJOY **

**The Lost Boys**

**Chapter 1: Family Trip.**

Day 1

"Come on Kurt, you got everything?" Burt Hummel asked his son as they packed their bags into the car for the family camp trip that Kurt was resenting every minute.

"Dad, why couldn't I just stay with Mercedes? I'm old enough to stay by myself anyway," Kurt complained with his bag of hair products and moisturising products.

"Finn isn't complaining now is he? He's old enough to stay home, and even though I stopped him from his plans with Rachel, he still agreed to come along, it's a family vocation Kurt, just enjoy it,"

"Don't worry sweetie, camping isn't as dirty as you think it may be, I'll try let you get into town when we get there okay?" Carole encouraged as Burt and Finn chatted excitedly about the types of sports that they would do when they arrived.

"I don't have a problem with camping, I just wanted to be with the girls this holiday," Kurt insisted.

"Sureeee I bet you love camping," Finn said sarcastically. Kurt glared at him and got inside the car.

* * *

><p>"Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet?"<p>

"FINN It's been 10 minutes!" Kurt fumed. Putting his headphones in and ignored his brother's protest in the backseat of the car.

"Boys please try being a bit mature," Burt asked hearing groans in answer.

"Why don't we play a game?" Carole asked. Finn and Burt agreed on eye spy, Carole and Kurt agreed on celebrity heads.

"How can you play celebrity heads in the car?" Finn pointed out.

"I'll write a name on your forehead, and you have to guess who it is,"

"That's boring,"

"Oh and eye spy is such a creative game?" Kurt rolled his eyes.

"BOYS!" Burt yelled. Carole broke up the argument by talking about activities at the camp, Finn chatted excitedly with both parents about it while Kurt went on his phone while he still had connection.

* * *

><p><em>Mercedes rescue me! – K<em>

**I tried hon, I'm afraid you're stuck, love – M**

_I wish I could off stayed with you girls – K_

**We're going to miss you bubs, hope you survive out there so later I can take you on a shopping spree! - M**

_Looking forward to it, is Brittany's time machine invented yet? – K_

**Try enjoy yourself yeah, don't be miserable and drive Finn insane or we'll never hear the end of it from Rachel – M**

_Easier said than done, look I'm losing connection I'll text you at the camp if we have any connection – K_

**Alright, take care and show them what Kurt Hummel's all about, can't wait for that text xx – M**

_You're the best Cedes have a good holiday love Kurt xx_

* * *

><p>3 and a half hours later<p>

* * *

><p>"We're here!" Burt called happily. Everyone got out of the car, Carole was smiling with Burt as Finn trotted along behind immediately asking about food.<p>

Kurt put his earphones in his ears again and let lady gaga fill his head, the trip was tiring, four hours in the car with football talks, was too much, thank god for music and Carole, Kurt thought when he got out of the car, struggling with his bags. He had his IPod on the repeat button of Julie Andrews and Lady Gaga the whole trip to drown out Finn's talk about Rachel, Kurt loved Rachel in a strange way, but he doesn't need to know every single detail about the girl.

It's not that he didn't love his dad, but he didn't understand that gay teenagers were different to Finn, okay so he did understand that, but why did he insist on a family vocation, when he knew Kurt wanted to hang with the girls back home?

Everyone had already chosen their bed, and again he saw the single bed by the window and immediately missed his double bed, with coloured pillows, fresh sheets, and his private bathroom. Sighing he put his bags on the bed and sat down.

"Kurt we're going to go out play some footy, if you want you can set up your hair products, or something and go exploring, take your phone, if you get bored, call us and we'll go somewhere okay?"

"Sure, just go, I will be fine," Kurt implied. Carole looked at Kurt sympathetically as he waved a hand, and told her to go to, before he caused all of them to go crazy.

"Call me hon, and maybe I can escape with you to go shopping later," Carole whispered with a warm smile. Kurt figured they probably wouldn't be back for a long time, and the big malls were an hour away, he doubted they'd make it, and his dad knew better than to talk to him when he was upset so he put on a smile back and put his earphones back in as they left.

He took outside his phone and immediately groaned when he saw no signal, Oh great, Mercedes will be furious, he had promised to text.

Kurt glanced outside in anger, and looked at the surroundings of the cabin. There was 35 acres of land with all the cabins, and they have 2 acres of it for a month of Fun Fun Fun, from his aunt's money, she had won the camp bookings and didn't need it.

_Alright Kurt, stop being selfish and actually think about what you could do to make time go quicker, Kurt scolded himself. He scanned the large field outside the window, and couldn't see Finn and his dad and guessed that they would have taken off to find competition._

Their cabin was more isolated. Kurt than pressed his nose against the glass thinking he saw something beyond the land out front that looked like a shadow moving in a forest. Kurt got up and decided to take an apple and his Ipod to entertain him, as well as his phone in case he got signal, abandoning his hair products to explore. Before he left he piled sunscreen on himself, and styled up his hair one more time in the mirror, and decided to leave a note to his family.

* * *

><p><strong>Going exploring, not sure when I'll be back (before dark) - I have my phone, enjoy football. Love Kurt. xx<strong>

* * *

><p>Kurt took the spare key and headed towards the rocks, he reached what he suspected to be a forest in 15 minutes. He saw a boy his age peeking at him behind the trees, but when Kurt caught the hazel golden eyes, they immediately widened and the boy took off. Kurt ran after the boy wondering what was going on.<p>

"Hey!" The boy was nowhere in sight, Kurt didn't see him anywhere he stopped and put his hand on the nearest tree to keep his heart from pounding after the wild chase.

Whoever the boy was, was gorgeous, a bunch of unkempt curly black hair had been surrounding the boys head, he had a rolled up dirty sleeved t-shirt, wore black jeans, and no socks beneath a pair of old shoes. Kurt felt himself pitying the boy, who had scars on his face yet still looked beautiful, Kurt hoped he'd see him again.

Kurt looked around and frowned, every direction was the same, there was light filtering through the tree branches, the outskirt of the forest was surrounded by shrubs, the atmosphere was misty and slightly cold and everywhere he looked the moist soil was planted with native plants. _He couldn't remember what way he had come, this was not good. Maybe if he kept walking he would find his way into a street and could call back to the cabin._

Feeling slightly relieved to come up with a plan he stood on a log and scrolled through his IPod songs to calm himself down and frowned when he saw 'I'll stand by you' by the Pretenders. Damn it, how did Finn get a hold of his IPod? Taking the earphones out to keep the music from hurting his ears he turned on the music, wondering why Finn was so obsessed with this song.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh why you look so sad?<strong>

**Tears are in your eyes**

**Come on and come to me now**

**Don't be ashamed to cry**

**Let me see you through**

**Cause I've seen the dark side too…**

* * *

><p>Kurt stopped the music when he saw the familiar breathtaking eyes looking at him, the boy smiled slightly as he leaned around a tree.<p>

"You know this song?" Kurt asked, the boy nodded and quietly stepped forward.

"Are you okay... I won't hurt you, my name's Kurt," Kurt held out his hand. The smile turned into a curious look and he slightly looked Kurt up and down.

"Blaine," The boy whispered, yet a voice Kurt would never forget.

"Blaine, sweet name," Kurt repeated nodding. Blaine casted his eyes down and glanced towards Kurt's IPod.

"Could you... pl..play that?" Blaine whispered, he appeared very shy, Kurt couldn't help but smile. Kurt nodded and gestured a seat next to him on the log he had stood on. Blaine hesitated but looked at Kurt and sat down. For once Kurt didn't care about his outfit.

* * *

><p><strong>When the night falls on you<strong>

**You don't know what to do**

**Nothing you confess could**

**Make me love you less**

**I'll stand by you …**

**I'll stand by you, won't let anyone hurt you**

* * *

><p>Kurt paused the music as tears developed in Blaine's eyes.<p>

"Are you okay?" Kurt asked finally. Blaine looked at his feet nervously and shook his head.

"Where's your family?" Kurt asked. Blaine just stared at Kurt and shook his head again.

"How long have you been out here?" Kurt added. Blaine tilted his head and thought about it.

"5 years,"

"What?"

"I was abandoned, Kurt."

* * *

><p>Kurt looked shocked and without warning grabbed Blaine's hands.<p>

"Blaine, where is your family?" Kurt asked stroking the rough skin beneath his. He reminded Kurt of Peter Pan as one of the lost boys. Kurt normally didn't do this, but something just wanted to, this boy looked poor, he had cuts on his faces, his hands were dry, his clothes were old rags. Blaine looked at Kurt's hand and at his own, and let tears slide down his obviously upset face.

"I don't have one."

"What do you mean you don't have one?"

"I live alone," Blaine whispered looking around the forest.

"You can't be serious," Kurt said with wide eyes. Blaine couldn't answer so he started to move away from Kurt.

"Hey…, Blaine, you don't have to run from me, I won't hurt you." Kurt gently said. Blaine pointed directions towards an opening of the forest Kurt hasn't seen. Kurt noticed it was getting dark.

"That's… that's the way you came, I saw you looked confused," Blaine stated.

"Come tomorrow, Blaine," Kurt said suddenly. He wanted to help him, something was different, Blaine looked lost and alone.

Blaine stood silent.

"Follow the music, and I'll meet you, we can talk," Kurt smiled, writing his phone number; and his name down with a little message.

"Can you read?" Kurt asked softly. Blaine nodded.

"Where are you living now?"

"Here,"

* * *

><p>"You live in the forest?" Blaine nodded again sadly this time but he also smiled at what appeared to be all he had.<p>

"How come you never asked anyone to help you?"

"Nobody cared,"

"People care Blaine, your parents were cruel, but people do care, I care about you," Kurt said matter of fact.

"You don't even know me," Blaine whispered.

"I do now," Kurt smiled.

"I like you," Blaine admitted shyly.

"I like you too, friends?"

"Friends,"

"Could you help me find my way back?" Blaine nodded and walked towards the opening he showed him earlier on.

"Just as Kurt could see his cabin in view and was about to step out of the forest, Blaine grabbed his arm gently and pulled him to a stop.

"Please come back," Blaine looked into Kurt's eyes begging him.

* * *

><p>Kurt breathed in some oxygen as he stared at this boy, begging him to stay, he couldn't believe anyone would abandon such a beautiful, gorgeous boy.<p>

"I promise I will, if I don't it's not because I don't care, my family can keep me back sometimes,"

"Please…, Kurt."

"I will, follow the music," Kurt smiled and nodded one long look at Blaine and stepped out of the forest, as he walked over the camp clear land, he glanced back to see Blaine's shadows behind the trees, peeking just slightly to look at him one more time.

Kurt walked in the cabin and noticed no one was home yet, they had left a message on his note instead.

**We came home and saw your note, glad you've already found something to do, we've made some friends and they've asked us to join them for dinner, we will bring you back something to eat, sorry Kurt, hope you had fun, the TV's working if you want to watch something.**

**Love Dad xx.**

Kurt smiled despite being angrier earlier on, after meeting Blaine, he felt like this trip could be worthwhile.

Kurt looked outside the window wondering if Blaine would be cold, his family wouldn't be back for a while so he decided he should check on the boy, but this time he wasn't going to go inside the forest. Grabbing a coat and a flashlight, a blanket, and paper he wrote a message on to Blaine, he headed outside, making sure no one was watching him.

"Blaine," Kurt whispered holding onto the blanket as he reached the entrance of the forest.

"Blaine?" No answer. Kurt realised he didn't need the flashlight, but he still couldn't see anyone in the moonlight beyond the trees.

"I'm just leaving you a blanket in case you're cold, take care Blaine," Kurt said a little louder also leaving some food he got last minute.

Kurt dreamt that night of golden hazel eyes, in clean clothes walking with him down the McKinley hallways chatting with his friends. He knew that Blaine would get along with them, they accepted everyone for who they were, he just wish he could bring the poor kid home with him.

Was he sure he could trust him? Kurt listened to the rest of the song on his IPod, the one that Blaine seemed to have known and felt for sure that he could trust Blaine. Blaine needed him to.

* * *

><p>"Hey Kurt…Kurt, wake up we got you some dinner," Finn said nudging Kurt awake from his beauty sleep.<p>

"Mhm…5 more mi…"

"You were listening to my song, are you feeling okay?" Finn asked, now Kurt was awake.

"Wha…what oh yeah I like this song," Kurt smiled at the familiar tune as Finn pulled out his earphones gently.

"So how do you like Moonlight Camp?" Carole asked pleasantly as she handed Kurt some food of the takeaway they brought home from the restaurant.

"I actually don't mind it, is it okay if I meet a friend tomorrow?" Kurt asked bluntly as Burt eyed his son.

"You made friends already? That's my boy, see I told you it'd be okay,"

"Yeah, his name is Blaine, I promised I'd meet up again with him tomorrow," Kurt smiled.

"Sure…well where are you meeting him?" Carole asked before Burt could reject.

"I was going to meet him for bushwalking, in the forest, I explored it today," Kurt tried to tell the truth with as little detail as possible, he wasn't sure he should talk about Blaine's abandonment just yet, in case they ruined any chance of him getting to know him.

"I'm not sure if I like this" Burt said worried.

"Don't worry dad were just good friends and I found my way back okay," With Blaine's help… but Kurt didn't add that part.

* * *

><p>"Burt, don't forget we have the tennis court for the whole day tomorrow, Kurt will be fine as long as he takes his phone forif there was an emergency, and Finn wants to be on your opposing side this time,"

"Yeah, we make one hell of a good team, but there's nothing like a good Hummel, Hudson battle," Finn grinned. Burt laughed along.

"Will you be alright Kurt?"

"I'll be fine dad," Kurt smiled.

"You're on," Burt warned Finn who only nodded with a mischievous look.

_I like you_

_I like you too_

Kurt went back to his bed after his family had dinner and after going for a walk to the shops to buy snacks for Blaine, Kurt smiled and actually thought this camping trip could be worthwhile if he got to see more of those golden brown eyes.

**What's to expect: ****we find out more about Blaine's past and how he ended up in the forest all alone, Blaine also takes a step to face the world outside the forest for the first time in 5 years with Kurt's encouragement. Danger strikes when Kurt goes missing in the forest on a cold dark winter's night. **


	2. Music

**Hey guys! Thank you for the reviews already I feel excited about this story...the chapters to come will get more exciting... so please keep reading and reviewing... xx Jess (a.k.a Evan on Team Darren Criss)**

**Chapter 2: Music**

**I'll stand by you**

**So if you're mad get mad**

**Don't hold it all inside**

**Come on and talk to me now**

He noticed the blanket and note was gone, but the food was left untouched. Kurt continued to sing.

**Hey…why you got to hide?**

**I get angry too**

**Well I'm a lot like you**

He was determined to find Blaine. He suddenly froze when Blaine stood in front of him with tears streaming down his face.

Kurt looked worried, and started wiping away the tears from Blaine's cheeks.

"What happened, are you okay?"

"Your voice," Blaine mentioned.

"The song?" Kurt asked thinking Blaine must be the emotional type. Blaine shook his head.

"No your voice...It's beautiful," Blaine smiled shyly. Kurt blushed at hearing that.

"I sang it to find you," Kurt admitted. Blaine was the one blushing this time.

"I like that song..." Blaine added. Kurt smiled.

"You came,"

"I promised you I would, come on we have all day for you to tell me about yourself," Kurt gestured swiping away a mosquito when Blaine stopped his arm.

"Don't,"

"Blaine they are going to eat me alive,"

"Not if you put on some protection, anyway it's gone," Blaine let go of Kurt's arm.

"Here, have some food," Kurt handed over a sandwich he made for Blaine earlier, and brought some marshmellows. Blaine shook his head.

"You need to eat Blaine, I'm not saying you don't look beautiful, but I just want to...just... please let me take care of you," Kurt begged giving Blaine the best puppy look he could give. Blaine giggled and tilted his head.

"You think I look beautiful huh?" Blaine asked amused. Kurt went a deep pink.

"Sorry, you should probably know that I'm...gay… I should have said something, I understand if you don't want to be friends with me, but I really like you,"

Kurt glanced down suddenly looking sad. Blaine was curious and didn't like Kurt being so upset. Kurt was actually worried that he had just made up this fantasy that Blaine would be gay and he could help him, and they could actually... oh he was talking.

"Kurt, I like you too and I'm gay," Blaine smiled reassuringly.

"You are?" Kurt was trying hard not to look to happy.

"That's why I'm here," Blaine answered.

"You were abandoned because you're gay?" Kurt asked shocked. He could never imagine his father doing anything like that.

"Sit down I'll explain everything," Blaine pointed towards a rock. Kurt obeyed.

"You're talking a lot more today," Kurt noted. Blaine nodded.

"I…I usually don't talk to people near the forest, if I need to get something I walk to the local town," Blaine added.

"That's too long, and you don't have proper shoes," Kurt sympathised as he looked at Blaine's bare feet in proof.

"Kurt stop worrying, I've been doing this for 5 years remember," Blaine reminded him.

"Tell me everything, and how is it that you have no beard?"

Kurt finally noticed, wondering if this was like the movie 'Lost' where the people strangely had huge supply of food, clothes, shaving equipment. Finn loved watching that show, and Kurt just couldn't see it being realistic.

"I made my own knife, and I take left over shaven cream and food from the cabins, I don't steal I promise, but the cleaners sometimes leave stuff outside, and if they are there for two days I take it," Blaine showed his handmade knife he had in his pocket. Kurt backed off a bit in alarm.

"I won't hurt you," Blaine promised and put the knife back in his pocket.

"So…how old were you when they left you here?" Kurt asked.

"12," Blaine replied.

"So that would mean you are…17…that's a terrible way to grow up,"

"No, actually it wasn't I learnt a lot about the world and how cruel it is, and how you have to defend yourself to live, and I learnt how to live out doors, I've come to love the forest," Blaine disagreed.

"One day you'll see the world isn't cruel Blaine, I promise you," Kurt encouraged stroking a string of curls out of Blaine's eyes.

"Kurt?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, you …I shouldn't have done that I'm sorry, and I wasn't thinking, it just looked like a natural…"

"Be quiet Kurt, its okay, I've never had anyone do that to me before," Blaine laughed, he was fond of Kurt, and how easily he could become worried about someone he just met.

The first time Kurt ever heard him laugh, and he swore it was the most adorable laugh he's ever heard ever. Kurt blushed looking downwards. He had to stop this and actually think about the boy's survival. A bird started chirping and Kurt jumped on the rock looking even more flushed.

"It's not making fun of you," Blaine giggled; Blaine tilted his head as a habit and smiled. A funny feeling entered his stomach and he wasn't sure what it was when he looked at Kurt, who sat back down, but it felt right and it was something he never felt before.

"Sorry I don't always hang out outdoors," Kurt admitted. Blaine bit his bottom lip and nodded.

"My mother died," Blaine said out of the blue. He was sure he could trust Kurt.

"My mother died too," Kurt replied with a sad smile.

"Really?" Blaine asked sympathetically.

"Yeah, my dad married someone else though, I love my mother, but my step mom is awesome too, and I got a brother out of it, I wish you could meet them, how did your mother die?" Kurt asked gently.

"She… died after I was born," Blaine replied a shadow leaping over him as though he did something wrong.

"Oh… Blaine, you know it's not your fault right?"

"It was my fault, she got ill after I was born, Kurt I was terrible, my dad already beat me up for killing my mother, and when I told him I liked boys, he…he told me to get in the car, and I was 12 years old, and I thought maybe he was going to take me somewhere to bond, he didn't look angry, but instead he took me here," Blaine waved his hand around the forest as Kurt gasped, Blaine continued.

"It was a 9 hour drive, and he told me to get out, I did, as soon as I did he said I wasn't his son, and he got in the car and drove away, I ran after him, but the car was too fast, Kurt I really am terrible aren't I? I killed my mother Kurt; I became someone my father didn't want. When I found out I was near a camp, I couldn't go near people, and my father didn't come back,"

"Blaine…" Kurt said but Blaine shook his head.

"I was hoping someone would find me, and say it was okay, but then I got scared that they'd say I was a terrible person too, I'm afraid you'll say it too, I never told anyone before," Blaine rapidly replied and then he broke down crying, Kurt was crying too.

"Oh honey, Blaine, it wasn't your fault, you, oh my god, you're coming with me," Kurt said taking Blaine's arm.

"What? Are you going to take me to the police, Kurt I didn't mean to kill my mother, I didn't mean to be gay, I just am,"

"Listen to me Blaine, Stop it, look at me," Kurt said turning Blaine around, Blaine couldn't look at Kurt. Kurt pushed his finger under Blaine's chin gently and lifted it so he was looking at Kurt.

"You didn't kill your mother, it happens Blaine, you're not a terrible person, please trust me, I'm gay too remember, it isn't a sin," Kurt put his arm around Blaine and just held him. Blaine cried in Kurt's shirt.

"Please come with me," Kurt whispered. Blaine nodded tired of being alone, tired of hiding, tired of no one caring, but he was still terrified, he cried even harder clutching Kurt's sleeve.

"Shhh…," Kurt patted the back of his new found friend.

**Every day is so wonderful…and suddenly…it's hard to breathe…**

Blaine's tears were becoming silent as he listened to Kurt sing with wide eyes.

**Now and then you get insecure, from all the pain, you're so ashamed…**

**But you are beautiful, no matter what they say, words can't bring you down…**

**You are beautiful in every single way; yes words can't bring you down…**

**Oh….**

**So don't let it bring you down today**

"I'm going to show you the world that is not cruel, that you never experienced okay?" Kurt whispered patting Blaine's arm.

"Why are you so nice?" Blaine asked with red eyes.

"I know what it's like to be lost Blaine, but I had people that were there to help me, I still need help but I want to help you too," Kurt replied smiling as he pulled Blaine into a standing position.

"Come on, first you're going to get some food and better clothes," Kurt said taking Blaine's arm and leading him back to the cabin.

"Kurt I'm scared to go out there,"

"I know, it'll be okay, I promise," Kurt added. Blaine said no more and followed him, he was about to face the world for the first time, Kurt prayed his family would help him.


	3. Unwanted

Chapter 4: Wanted

"Kurt, is this your friend? Is he okay, come with me hon, I'll get you some clothes," Carole gently touched Blaine's arm that seemed to have flinched at the connection.

"I'm not going to hurt you," Carole said soothingly. Blaine nodded with wide eyes. Carole knew something was up.

"Blaine is not used to interacting with people, Carole, he's had a rough past," Kurt answered.

"It's okay Blaine, she's not like your father," Kurt said patting his back.

"Kurt, could I talk to you for a second," Carole asked concerned.

"Sure, I'll be right back, here sit down," Kurt smiled at Blaine who did just that looking at him with worried eyes but smiled at Kurt. Kurt squeezed his hand and met Carole just outside of the cabin.

"Kurt there's something you're not telling me, and I want to know why Blaine looks like he just got bashed, and what's this about his father?" Carole demanded as Kurt sighed.

"I met him yesterday in the forest, and he was like what you just described him, like he was bashed, and so I pitied him, I thought he was lost and I wanted to find out what happened, he ran away from me at first, but then I played that song Finn turned on yesterday, and he recognised the song and so he was brave enough to come out," Kurt explained. Carole listened nodding her head.

"I'm guessing he's not a camper then, so where does he live?" Carole asked patiently.

"I was getting to that," Kurt said. Kurt then explained the whole thing as quickly and as detailed as possible. Carole covered her mouth and shook her head.

"How do you know he's telling the truth?" Carole questioned.

"Why would he make up something like that?" Kurt asked.

"I know you got a good heart hon, but he may be using you," Carole replied. Kurt shook his head.

"Blaine isn't using me, I can feel it, he's so scared Carole, could you please get dad to look up his family?

"Do you know his last name?" Carole asked. Kurt shook his head.

"I don't like this Kurt,"

"Please…, he needs help," Kurt begged. Carole put her head in the living room and saw Blaine in the same position they left him. He didn't look like he was about to steal something at that moment, so she wasn't sure what to do.

"Why didn't you explain any of this to us when you told us you were going to meet him?"

"I wanted to be sure first, I wanted to get to know him, and I wanted to let him know he could trust me, he was abandoned Carole, how is he meant to deal with more people abandoning him if I told him about you guys and dad might not like it because he's gay and…," Carole silenced Kurt.

"It's okay now I know the situation, I'll tell your father tonight, don't worry about him just try get Blaine some fresh clothes and we'll get him something to eat," Carole smiled. Kurt hugged her and went back inside. Blaine was looking outside Kurt's window.

"Blaine?" Kurt said, immediately Blaine jumped and looked at Kurt.

"Am I going to the police?" Blaine asked scared just as Carole walked in.

"Not yet, listen to me, none of what happened to you is your fault, do you understand?" Carole patted Blaine's knee gently, willing to trust Kurt for the moment. Kurt mouthed a thank you.

"I told you," Kurt smiled. Blaine slightly smiled in return.

"Wait…so you are going to take me eventually?" Blaine hugged himself terrified.

"Blaine, we need to find out what happened to your family on record, but you can stay with us for now, you're not going to jail, will he?" Kurt asked Carole as she nodded her head.

"You won't be abandoned Blaine, we need to find out your last name, I'm going to go and tell Kurt's dad and brother what happened, Kurt would you please just stay with him for the time being," Carole said as she grabbed her handbag and was about to head out the door.

"Anderson," Blaine said quietly.

"Pardon?" Carole asked looking back at the boy with his wide golden hazel eyes.

"My last names Anderson," Blaine said simply as Carole nodded smiling.

"Thank you Blaine, I'm not going to be long boys," Carole warned and left.

"Is she your new mom?" Blaine asked when she left.

"Yeah, her name's Carole, do you like her?" Kurt replied.

"Yeah, she's nice, but I don't think she likes me," Blaine added.

"She just doesn't know you well enough yet," Kurt replied. Blaine didn't look convinced.

"Come on let's get you some clothes, luckily I have a big wardrobe," Kurt said opening his closet in the corner. There were two closets in the cabin, and Kurt needed a whole one to himself for the amount of clothes he wore.

"You always look beautiful," Blaine said blushing as he looked down.

"No need to flatter me, but thank you, you do too," Kurt admitted.

"In these?" Blaine said shocked gesturing towards his ripped dark jeans and dirty t-shirt.

"Well…you would look beautiful in anything to me," Kurt smiled. Blaine looked away.

"You don't mean that, you just feel sorry for me," Blaine said quietly, Kurt immediately shook his head.

"What you've been through just shows me how much strength you have to survive, and when you stopped me from killing that mosquito, shows me that you have a heart, but no one to share it with and that shows me how beautiful you are," Kurt replied. Blaine just stood there silent tears forming his eyes again.

"Hey, don't cry, it'll be okay," Kurt grabbed a moist toilette, and cleaned up Blaine's face. Blaine winced when Kurt gently put it on a scar above his right eye.

Kurt finished and went back to finding clothes for Blaine, he managed to find a black v neck shirt he hasn't worn in ages and would probably fit Blaine as it would be too small on him now, and matching black pants.

"Here, you can change into these; they should fit you they are too small on me,"

"Thank you Kurt,"

"Go, get change, don't mention it, oh and have a shower, it will make you feel better," Kurt gestured Blaine towards the bathroom.

Blaine smiled at Kurt again and went inside. Kurt took a deep breath and sighed, he knew he was doing the right thing.

Kurt's dad came in the cabin looking pretty mad.

"Kurt, what do you think you're doing bringing home a stranger, he could be a robber, or part of some gang, he could have taken advantage of you!" Burt shouted angrily at his son who looked shocked.

"Dad, if you would just understand he…,"

"No Kurt, you're naïve, you believe everything people tell you, and I know you have a good heart, but you can't trust everyone,"

"Why would he make it up dad?"

"Maybe he was told to?"

"Dad people need help! People like Blaine don't have someone to comfort them because everyone is against them, how are they supposed to get any help, did you know he was abandoned? Did you find out his mother died, that his father beat him up for being gay, why won't you give him a chance?" Kurt yelled holding back angry tears willing to slip out from his icy blue eyes.

"Blaine stepped out of the bathroom shaking, still in his old clothes; he hadn't moved since Kurt's father started lecturing Kurt. He gave back Kurt's clothes, as Kurt and his father went silent. He avoided Burt's eyes with tears obvious, wiping them away when he took a step back.

"It's okay Kurt, I'll go, I…I'm sorry Sir for causing trouble, thank you K..," Blaine whispered shaking his head furiously and dashed out the door not looking back.

Burt stood stunned remembering the cuts and bruises on the kids face, the way his eyes looked mourningly down at his dirty feet, and the way his own son looked ashamed of him.

"Kurt," Burt started, but Kurt stomped out of the cabin before he could say anything.

"What happened?" Asked Carole as she frowned at her husband looking painfully dumb folded.

"I didn't listen to my son," Burt replied angry.

"His name is Blaine Anderson, maybe you should see if you can find out anything about the kid," Carole added. Burt nodded grateful for her support.

* * *

><p>"Blaine…BLAINE," Kurt called as he re-entered the forest. Kurt heard crying from around the corner, he followed the soft sound until he reached a broken boy clutching a piece of paper. Kurt kneeled down and unscrambled the paper in his hand and smiled slightly.<p>

"Courage Blaine," Kurt read out the words he had written, as teary eyes looked up at him.

"Go Kurt,"

"Blaine no, I want to…," Kurt gave back the paper.

"I don't want your family to hurt you," Blaine interrupted.

"They won't hurt me Blaine, they are just worried,"

"Go,"

"Blaine its ok,"

"GO! Leave me alone, a…and don't come back," Blaine screamed. Alarmed Kurt stepped back and turned around.

Kurt didn't know how to find his way out but he kept walking in the same direction hoping it would lead him out. Kurt walked for half an hour, and started to feel cold; he didn't know where he was going.

* * *

><p>"Kurt isn't back yet?" Burt asked after he returned from his walk to calm himself down, an hour later, he knew what he was going to do, he was going to find Kurt, get Blaine and sort this mess out together, he did want to help Blaine, give him a chance, but he just wasn't sure if he could trust somebody that fast.<p>

"I thought he was with you," Finn spoke when Carole entered the living room.

"You don't think he went to the forest do you?" Carole asked. Finn obviously found out what happened because immediately he looked worried.

"I hope you don't mind I told Finn what happened, he was concerned about Kurt," Burt shook his head and took of his hat to scratch his bald head.

"He must've went to calm down Blaine, I should go find him,"

"It's starting to rain, and it's getting dark out there," Finn pointed out worried.

"Finn, Kurt will be okay we're going to find him, right honey?" Carole asked as Burt nodded.

"Carole you stay here in case they come back, Finn you come with me," Burt requested. Finn didn't need to be told twice he grabbed two torch-lights from under the beds and they head of.

* * *

><p>Kurt grabbed out his phone and cursed himself when he saw no signal. Damn it. He looked around and he could see it was getting dark, the cold was starting to sink in, and everything looked damp, and grey. He felt like he kept going in the same directions, vine trees, maple trees, tall grass that tickled his feet and felt unpleasant he didn't even bother with his clothes, he just wanted to get home.<p>

A branch that he had not seen knocked Kurt down and he felt himself black out, staring into the night sky praying someone would find him, it was freezing and lightning started to form, his eyes closed into unconsciousness.

* * *

><p>"KURT!" Burt yelled as he and Finn walked through the forest that they manage to find after approximately half an hour, the wind and rain that suddenly belted down didn't help either, it was cloudy and hard to see.<p>

"Kurt where are you!" Finn followed Burt along the way.

"Did he say anything about where Blaine was in the forest?" Finn asked. Burt shook his head.

"We probably should have marked the trees," Burt regretted, he didn't think everything would look the same, Kurt mentioned getting out okay.

"Mum knows where here, so if we aren't back in an hour she's going to get people to help us," Finn added, which comforted Burt little, his son was missing, and he couldn't dare to think what could happened to him, he wanted his boy back.

* * *

><p>A sobbing Blaine suddenly perked up from his miserable state huddled under a large maple tree where he had been whimpering about losing Kurt all afternoon. He clutched the note to his chest even harder but when he heard Kurt's father calling out Kurt's name, he instantly became alert.<p>

It's been a long time since he told Kurt to get lost, but coming back into reality he forgot Kurt didn't know how to get back. Blaine quickly jumped up terrified of what he had done. It was okay for him to live in the forest he was used to it, but Kurt was like a muggle in the Harry Potter world of Hogwarts, a muggle would never survive.

* * *

><p>"KURT!" Finn desperately called, he had never been this scared for his brother in his life.<p>

"Finn wait," Burt whispered when a shadow leaped out from behind the tree.

A boy with dark curly drenched wet hair stood ahead of them with eyes as wide as an owl. The boy had scraped himself a great deal rushing towards them; he didn't care about the cuts from the branches because he knew they would heal, he was glad to catch them.

"Blaine," Burt muttered. Finn looked up in horror.


	4. Missing

**First of all I want to thank you for spending the time of reading this story and actually reviewing! I really appreciate all the comments I quite like this story, so I was pleased people did too :") xx love to you all I'll try update as quickly as I can. (I feel so proud thank you!)**

Chapter 7: Missing

"Where's Kurt?" Burt demanded.

"I don't know, I told him to go when he came looking for me, I thought he found his way back, look come with me; I know the forest better than you do, if you have any chance of finding Kurt it's with me," Blaine declared.

"If anything happened to Kurt I'll…,"

"I'll more than happily take the blame but right now is not the time, we need to find him before anything happens," Blaine suddenly stopped noticing something different about the tracks, he looked carefully around and saw one of Kurt's badges he wore had dropped on the ground. He picked up the airplane shaped thing which he had found adorable but didn't know what it was called and looked back at the two men behind him.

"This way I'm sure he went this way!" Blaine hurried gesturing them to follow him.

"Happens? What…could," Burt couldn't finish because suddenly he put a hand on his chest and collapsed.

"Oh no, Blaine, stop!" Finn exclaimed immediately catching Burt before he hit the ground.

"I think he had another heart attack," Finn said worriedly.

"Take him back, I'll find Kurt," Blaine demanded.

"I have to…,"

"Trust me, Finn, I don't wish to harm Kurt, when I find him I'll bring him back, and everything can go back to normal, I won't bother any of you again, please, I know how to get around here, he isn't far and he needs help," Blaine begged also looking towards Burt.

Finn nodded. Looking into Blaine's eyes, he could see the fear that was behind them, and he knew Kurt better than to just trust anyone, despite his father calling him naïve.

"Keep going straight over there and turn left and you should be out in no time, call one of the camp firefighters to pick up your dad if you can't get him out!" Blaine shouted before rushing of to find Kurt.

Finn immediately obeyed.

Kurt tried to wake up and groaned as he felt water pound on him, shivering from the cold he looked around and became aware where he was. Kurt no longer felt safe, darkness had crept in, and thunder had decided to join the rain, he was alone in the forest and he felt scared.

He couldn't move he must have tripped when he got knocked out because one of his legs was bleeding and he felt pain throbbing in both his leg and where he had been knocked out. He could feel himself blanking out again as he caught site of the blood.

Blaine frantically searched the forest, it was terrible weather to be looking for a lost boy, he couldn't let Kurt be lost here, others have been lost and found but some haven't when they came wondering in the forest, Blaine tried to find them all and lead them outside to be handled by the rescuers but then he would go back to disappear again, nobody saw him and he couldn't let Kurt die out there if no one found him.

"Kurt!" Blaine shouted in relief when he saw the slim porcelain boy with blue eyes lying on the ground, he felt awful at the same time but the important thing was he found him and he had to make things right. Kurt groaned in answer obviously in pain.

"Can you move?" Blaine asked as he kneeled down to the slightly unconscious boy, water pounding on both of them. Lightning struck, Kurt shook his head lightly. Blaine without hesitation put his arms gently underneath Kurt to lift him.

"Too h..evy," Kurt mumbled. Blaine put him back down for a minute and moved the cold hair out of Kurt's eyes.

Kurt was shivering; Blaine took off his shirt, and placed it over Kurt as a blanket. Kurt immediately snuggled into the warm shirt. Even though it had been raining, Blaine had pretty secure clothes he had found outside the camps fire fighters office that day, they were warmer than his original clothes, and he had planned on drying them after he used it so he could give them back because he wanted it only for the weather.

"You're light as a feather," Blaine assured.

He saw Kurt's leg bleeding and ripped part of the shirt he covered Kurt in to wrap it around the leg, he then glanced at Kurt and saw the blue eyes open a little, a look he couldn't describe. It wasn't a hate look, he knew that.

Kurt didn't even try to protest as Blaine picked him up again. Blaine noticed a bruise on his forehead and not being able to use his hands since he was carrying him he leaned down and kissed it gently. Kurt winced at the touch but a little smile formed and Blaine heaved Kurt against his chest tightly wrapping his arms around him.

"I'll get you out of here," Blaine promised, glancing downwards he saw his footprints and followed them back to the middle of the forest. Blaine ran holding Kurt gently he could feel pain as the tree branches cut him, with blood pouring out of them but he kept going shielding anything from hitting Kurt, he turned left in an entryway knowing it was the way out.

After running for half an hour Blaine reached the camp grounds, he saw lights in the cabins and noticed the Information centre, and he felt a tight unpleasantness but he was not going to leave Kurt on his own.

"H…help, somebody help please," Blaine stammered as he rushed inside the camp information centre still holding Kurt like a baby. Finn was there trying to get people to look for his brother, he mentioned something about his father being in hospital when he suddenly turned gratefully towards Blaine.

"Kurt!" Finn yelled immediately rushing over, taking him out of Blaine's arm. Kurt whimpered. Blaine reached out his hand but stopped as Finn watched.

"Its okay Blaine," Finn smiled slightly as Blaine mouthed a thank you and stroked Kurt's hair out of his face and gently caressed his cheek. Kurt moved his head towards the touch and Finn watched Blaine in curiosity.

"I managed to get a rescuer to get Burt, and they took him to hospital, when I came back they told me not to go back in there, I didn't get a chance to tell them Kurt was there because they were talking to the nurses about Burt and wouldn't listen to me," Finn hurriedly explained. Blaine just nodded and looked desperately towards Kurt.

"mm," Kurt moaned.

"You'll be alright," Finn exclaimed.

"B…,"

"I'll let you see Burt later we have to take you to the hospital.

"Blaine, you're coming with us too," Finn exclaimed. Blaine nodded thankfully, he kept glancing at Kurt. Thank god the camp had a hospital.

"Burt is in hospital recovering so we'll put him in a room next to him, I saw it was empty," Finn mentioned.

"I'm sorry for all of this, I didn't want him hurt, I never meant for this to happen," Blaine looked scared, Finn could tell he cared about his brother.

"Don't be sorry, you found him, he could've gone in there alone and if he hadn't known you…, we might never have found him then," Finn said wisely.

"I couldn't leave him there, he is the first friend I ever had," Blaine admitted.

"Well now you got two, come on let's go," Finn walked out holding Kurt gently with Blaine behind them.


	5. Decisions

**P.S I'm not good on doctors so hope it sounds realistic enough – Remember. FAN FIC people - don't kill me I'm nice!**

**Chapter 5 Decisions**

"Mum, Kurt's alright, he's in the room next to dad, he's freezing, and slightly knocked out but he's alright," Finn said. Carole smiled knowing Finn didn't realise he just called Burt dad.

"Thanks honey, Burt will be alright too, the doctor said he had a slight attack from too much stress or worry, which is very common, but he'll recover quickly since you got him back fast, and he'll be relieved to hear Kurt's okay, he's already conscious and demanding for him, but I got him to sleep, is anyone with Kurt?" Carole asked wondering if a doctor was with Kurt.

"Yeah…Blaine is, I let him visit mom, I said he was family, he found Kurt, we might not have found him without Blaine, I think he really cares about Kurt," Finn mentioned, Carole nodded.

"I know he does," Carole answered.

Blaine walked in Kurt's room immediately kneeling next to his right side beside the bed. Kurt stirred as Blaine smiled sadly when the blue eyes looked at him.

"Kurt, I'm so sorry, I never meant to leave you like that," Blaine whispered tears in his eyes again, he hated being so emotional, but right now he didn't care about that.

Kurt was curled up in the hospital bed watching him. His leg didn't hurt much after the nurse put a bandage on it and one around his forehead, Kurt was just tired and cold after lying in the rain for so long.

"It's… not your fault," Kurt claimed croakily, he had been in hospital for an hour and he was starting to get some strength back as well as his voice. Blaine shook his head.

"I should have walked you back, I was upset, and I thought you'd be better off," Blaine added. Kurt reached out his hand looking at Blaine expectantly. Blaine took it and stroked it gently.

"Blaine, I…still care about you… and you saved me," Kurt smiled looking into Blaine's eyes yawning before drifting off back to sleep still holding Blaine's hand, if he had kept his eyes open he would have seen a shocked look on Blaine's face.

Carole had been watching them from the doorway and she couldn't help but smile, both boys had been oblivious to her presence. She decided to make herself known.

"Blaine, you mind if we talk?" Carole asked gently gesturing towards the door. Blaine nodded taking a long look at Kurt while feeling his hand in his before finally letting go regretfully and whispering a goodbye.

"Stay," Carole said simply outside of the room which surprised Blaine.

"I can't stay, Kurt's dad will wake up and I don't want to cause any problems, just don't let anything happen to Kurt," Blaine begged. Carole looked curiously at Blaine before answering.

"Our family is different to yours Blaine, we won't hurt him, and we won't abandon you either,"

"This isn't about me, I caused all of this, I have to go," Blaine insisted.

"Wait till Burt wakes up, he wants to talk to you without any heat, he was just over protective of Kurt," Carole added.

"I promised Finn I would leave, after I found Kurt, I care about him, I know that sounds weird, and I know I don't deserve him as a friend, so I need to go, please just tell him later I care about him," Blaine was about to leave when Finn stopped him.

"You're not going anywhere, or I'll get the police," Finn threatened. Blaine let his mouth hang open and close and took one look at Finn. He did look serious, and Finn was the only one that seemed to like Blaine besides Kurt, and now he felt guilty because Finn obviously lost his trust and Blaine was terrified of the police, so without another word he nodded.

Blaine waited outside of Kurt's room and sat down with a sigh. Carole grabbed Finn and excused herself from Blaine as they went outside of the hospital to talk.

"Finn, I thought you weren't angry at Blaine?" Carole whispered, Finn immediately shook his head.

"I'm not,"

"Then what…?" Carole didn't understand what was going on.

"Don't you see mom, Blaine is going to go no matter what we say; he thinks negatively and I saw how he treated Kurt, he was good with him, and the only way to get him to stay put is if we mention the police, remember you told me how Blaine didn't want to see them? We aren't really going to get the police, but at least we can keep him here till he talks to dad," Carole sighed finally understanding.

"Did you just call me dad?" Burt asked smiling suddenly as they both jumped at his entrance. Carole had forgotten that he could get out of bed today since he was okay, she was just waiting for him to wake up to tell the news.

"Ah…I…yeah…I guess I did," Finn smiled feeling awkward.

After Burt had talked to both Carole and Finn he walked inside the hospital outside his son's room and stopped in his track.

Outside of the room Blaine was cuddled up on the floor sleeping right next to Kurt's door, he watched the boy softly snore, and noticed the dark circles indicating that the boy hasn't slept in a long time, he was holding a piece of paper which was damp but he could just make out Kurt's writing with the word Courage on it. Blood was slipping from his face out of the many cuts he had gotten trying to find Kurt, he had no t-shirt on, and when he went inside the room he understood why.

Blaine's t-shirt was on Kurt, still under the hospital covers, Kurt didn't want the nurses to move it, he insisted he was too cold and wanted to keep it on; his boy was awake when he walked in.

"Hi dad…," Kurt said. Burt felt tears going down his face, he hadn't realised he started to cry when he did start, he rarely did cry but his son was precious to him. He walked over and immediately grabbed Kurt's hand.

"Hi son," Burt smiled

"Sorry dad, I…didn't mean to…be angry…but Blaine wasn't…,"

"No…no stop, it's okay, I understand," Burt added. Kurt nodded sheepishly at Burt.

"Go back to sleep Kurt, you still look tired, and I need to talk to Blaine," Burt put his hand on Kurt's cheek before getting up.

"Dad…don't let him go," Kurt begged. Burt nodded.

"Don't worry son, I'll work this out."


	6. Family

"Blaine," Burt shook the sleeping boy gently to wake up. Blaine fluttered his eyes open and looked up at Burt immediately standing up.

Blaine couldn't find his mouth to move, he looked at Burt with horror, a sinking feeling in his chest.

"Calm down boy, I just wanted to talk," Burt requested aware of the sudden tension Blaine was having towards him.

"I didn't want this to happen," Blaine implied. Burt nodded.

"Now Blaine, I trust my son in what he tells me, but I want to find out more from you, do you mind telling me?" Burt asked as he gestured for Blaine to take a seat. Blaine obeyed. Kurt believes you…Kurt believes you… Blaine kept saying in his head as he nodded.

"S…sure, I haven't told anyone but Kurt, and I'm afraid you'll think bad things about me," Blaine said shyly, trying to avoid Burt's eyes.

"Blaine, if you tell the truth, I'll believe you, my son does, and I trust my son, I was just concerned, and I didn't think before I acted," Burt said sternly. Blaine nodded.

"I really like Kurt, he is very nice to me," Blaine smiled.

"He's got a good soul that kid," Burt said proudly.

"It started when my mother died," Blaine said quietly.

"What started?" Burt asked.

"My dad started hitting me, and calling me worthless,"

Burt sat there quiet and waited.

"Why would he do a thing like that?" Burt finally said after Blaine started to look uncomfortable.

"She died after I was born, he said I killed her, I killed her didn't I? Kurt says I didn't but Kurt is too nice and I'm not sure, she was sick after she had me and…" Burt put up a hand to stop him talking.

"It wasn't your fault," Burt replied simply. Blaine didn't say anything as he finally looked at Burt. With a sigh he continued.

"My dad started to ignore me eventually as I grew older and could take care of myself, but he noticed I was different to most kids my age, and when I was 11 and in school, I had a crush on somebody, and I made this valentines card, my dad found it, and realised that I was.. that I…, I liked boys, and he called me a fag and started the beating again, he took me out of school claiming we didn't have enough money to afford it, and he…," Blaine shook his head, angry tears appearing in his eyes.

Burt sat there angry, that Blaine had to deal with that, deal with his mother dying, dealing with taking the blame, dealing with the issue that he was gay, dealing with his dad beating…and now his own son was in hospital because of this…, Burt scrunched up his fist wanted to punch the wall. Blaine saw the tension and looked terrified.

"I didn't mean to be gay, I just, I couldn't help it, I didn't have a mother, and I liked musicals and Disney as a kid, and I liked fashion, and…," Burt immediately dropped his fist and shook his head.

"No Blaine, I'm not angry at you, I'm angry at your father, at the teachers of your school who probably knew what was going on," Burt explained.

"They couldn't, my dad hit me where he made me cover up and...I just wanted to die," Blaine winced, looking down ashamed.

"There's nothing wrong with you Blaine, you hear me? My son can connect with you because there are a lot of people out there that don't accept the gay community, and my son taught me that it didn't matter who you loved, or who you were, you can't change, and you have no reason to be sorry for being gay, your father was a douchebag, Blaine, I will see to it, that you get some justice,"

Burt couldn't take it any longer. He wasn't the emotional type, but Blaine looked so fragile, like Kurt when his mother died, he went over and pulled Blaine into a hug. Blaine started crying, he tried to stop himself, as it was Kurt's dad, but he just couldn't.

"You're not alone kid, you're doing well, I'm sorry I didn't trust you at first, can you tell me the rest of the story?" Burt asked softly as he seated Blaine back on the hospital chair outside Kurt's room as Carole and Finn watched curiously from the doorway. Blaine nodded sniffing into a tissue Burt handed him.

"Sorry, haven't talked to anyone properly in 5 years, in depth…," Blaine replied quietly, Burt nodded.

"I understand,"

"After the valentines card, and he got tired of beating me when I gave up trying to fight back, he asked me to get in the car one day, I thought he was coming to his senses because he didn't look angry, he didn't bash me up that day, instead he told me to get in the car, so I did, we drove for 9 hours. I thought maybe he was taking me on some trip, but then he stopped here, well he walked me to the forest and told me to wait, I was scared I was only 12, so I followed him back to the car, being quiet because I didn't want him to get mad, but he got in the car and when I tried to run after him I couldn't, he told me to get out of his life, and that I wasn't his son, and he was gone,"

"Bastard," Burt said. Blaine looked shocked.

"Sorry Blaine, but he is, no father does that to their son, and you don't deserve that, I want you to live with us for a while, would you mind that?" Burt asked gently.

"You… mean,"

"If I could I'd raise you as my son, I would but I want to see how you go with the family, would you consider living with us? While I find out what happened to your father?" Burt asked. Blaine's eyes went wide and the door opened to reveal Finn looking at both of them questionably.

Finn nodded to Burt than looked at Blaine with a reassuring smile as Carole joined them.

"Mhm… what do you say Blaine?" Burt asked not wanting them to pressure the boy if they knew what was going on. Burt knows they would immediately want Blaine to stay, but he didn't realise they had been listening the whole time.

"I'd like that very much sir, but are you sure?" Blaine asked worried. Burt nodded.

"Very, oh and call me Burt, Kurt will be thrilled," Burt smiled. Blaine felt nervous and awkward but he couldn't help getting up to hug the man.

"Thank you," Burt was surprised at first by the sudden hug, but embraced it as Blaine tensed a little.


	7. Childhood

**Hey guys sorry I took a bit longer for this chapter I had a bit of writers block, I finally know where I'm heading so yippy! Hope you like it haha bit of cute and fluff in this chapter..soo enjoy! I hope...please review :)**

**Jess..(a.k.a Evan). xx**

**oh and I know Kurt recovered quickly but thats because I want to focus on some cute and fluffy Klaine scenes, on them getting to know each other before the end of the camping trip it's basically the 4th day they've been there for...than there will be a few surprises! So keep reading! **

**Chapter 7: Childhood**

"Hi…" Blaine smiled at Kurt as he walked in the hospital room, with his curly hair back into place and a t-shirt that Burt had managed to get him.

"You came back," Kurt said relieved.

"I came home,"

"You don't even know me," Kurt whispered.

"I do now," Blaine chuckled.

"I like you," Kurt smiled pleasantly.

"I like you too,"

"Friends?"

"Friends," They both smiled at each other, and looking away embarrassed, thinking the other could feel their hearts racing.

"I thought you were already friends?" Burt asked lost as he wondered in. Kurt and Blaine looked at each other with mischievous grins and burst out laughing.

"What did I miss?" Carole asked coming in to stand next to Burt.

"I have no idea what's going on," Admitted Burt.

"Join the club," Finn added who had come in just after Burt and was more confused than all of them.

"You never understand what's going on Finn," Kurt declared rolling his eyes.

"Hey I resent that!" Everyone laughed except Finn who glared at Kurt.

* * *

><p>"So… you're not mat at Blaine?" Kurt asked his father. Burt shook his head.<p>

"No I'm not, after all he did get my boy back,"

Carole put an arm around her husband smiling at the three boys.

"He's staying with us for the time being," Carole added nodding at Blaine who still looked emotionally happy. Kurt squealed with excitement, clapping his hands like a three year old, beaming.

"Easy there kiddo, the doctor says you can't leave till tomorrow, you could have died out there," Burt reminded worriedly.

"Luckily I had you guys, I thought I was a gonner," Kurt shook violently. Finn gently put his arm on his brother's shoulder.

"I think Blaine deserves most the credit," Finn exclaimed. Blaine looked up at Finn questionably.

"I think Finn's right, we'll camp here tonight, and unless Finn and Blaine would like to go back to the cabin, I'll get the nurses to set up beds?" Burt said before Blaine could reject anything, both boys shook their heads.

"Nope, let's camp in the hospital and annoy Kurt and the nurses!" Finn exclaimed plotting both legs on a chair. Shaking their heads the rest of the family agreed.

* * *

><p>"Finn, come with me on a walk I need to talk to you," Burt hushed Finn outside of the cabin the next day. They had bought Kurt home and they were just settling Blaine in.<p>

"Don't be long, I'm going to make dinner soon, we managed to find a camp supermarket, I'm going to make sushi," Carole smiled as Burt quickly kissed her on the cheek and left with Finn following behind.

"Sushi?" Blaine asked with excitement in his eyes.

"You like sushi?" Kurt asked.

"It was my favourite food as a kid," Blaine smiled.

"What would you like on it hon?" Carole asked.

"Oh…um,"

"Why don't you try teriyaki, that's my favourite, avocado is nice too," Kurt replied. Blaine nodded.

"Okay,"

"Ok since the other boys went out I might take a bit longer to make them, knowing them when they are in a conversation, so why don't you and Kurt watch a movie or something okay?" Carole added gesturing towards the beds or living room.

"I hope you like Disney, my friend Brittany somehow stuffed my bag with Disney movies, my friends were at my house before we came to this camp," Kurt explained. Blaine's eyes lit up.

"I love Disney," Blaine replied. Kurt laughed at his enthusiastic look and gently took his arm for him to follow. Carole smiled at the two of them and went back to the cooking.

* * *

><p>"Stop it, I can't stop laughing," Blaine laughed holding his stomach, as Kurt did replicas of what his father's reaction towards Kurt's childhood was like.<p>

"Laughing is good for you!" Kurt replied giggling because Blaine was hysterical.

"Hey…what's so funny?" Carole poked her head in the room grinning at the two lunatics.

"Kurt, he said…he, I can't," Blaine couldn't stop and somehow it amused Carole.

"What did you say! Kurt I want to know what you said," Kurt nodded grinning.

"Blaine finds it amusing that we both love Beauty and the Beast, I had told him the Disney shows I loved and I told him I tried to be Belle once but dad walked in on me in an outfit I put together, and he didn't know about me being gay then, so it was a very awkward situation, Blaine just started giggling like a hyena," Kurt blushed slightly, playfully hitting Blaine to stop as Carole joined the laughter.

"That's cute! I'd love to see the two of you dress up," Carole winked at them, the laughter turned into shocked and red faced expressions.

"Finn would have a heart attack!" Kurt implied immediately. Blaine tilted his head in thought and grinned at Kurt.

"Oh no, now you've given him that idea," Kurt groaned as Carole laughed and left the two of them alone.

* * *

><p>"I could be the beast," Blaine said when Carole left.<p>

"What? why should you be the beast?" Kurt rejected.

"Because you remind me of Belle," Blaine smiled pleasantly.

Kurt smiled and shook his head.

"No Blaine, Belle is you," They both smiled at each other. Finn and Burt opened the door and saw the two on the floor watching Disney covers they overheard Blaine singing Belle, as Kurt joined him in harmony.

* * *

><p><strong>She isn't like the rest of us…<strong>

**She's nothing like the rest of us…**

**She's a beauty but a funny girl…**

**That…Belle! …**

* * *

><p>"You got a voice," Finn approved Blaine as he sat next to Kurt on the floor.<p>

"Yeah Kurt I told you," Blaine said hugging his legs.

"We know Kurt can sing, I meant you Blaine," Finn smiled.

"See Blaine, your voice is magical," Kurt praised.

"Welcome to the family bro," Finn added.

"Disney covers again?" Burt asked as he returned from greeting his wife in the kitchen. Blaine tried so hard not to laugh; Finn only looked confused again obviously missing something.

"I told Blaine about you finding me in my Belle costume, he likes Belle," Kurt explained. Burt frowned and this time Finn was laughing.

"No way…, would pay money to see that," Finn exclaimed.

"Good thing you didn't!" Kurt glared.

* * *

><p>"Have you told Blaine you did cheerleading once?" Finn asked wickedly as Blaine's eyes grew wide.<p>

"It was funny Kurt," Burt added.

"FINN!" Kurt yelled glaring daggers at his brother.

"Dinner!" Carole popped her head in and everyone hurried into the kitchen chatting timelessly.

* * *

><p>"You should join glee club," Finn told Blaine as they ate at the dinner table.<p>

"What's glee club?" Blaine asked blank. Kurt dropped his sushi, and started coughing. Blaine looked worried and started patting his back until Kurt finally coughed it out.

"Are you okay, Kurt?" Blaine asked instantly.

"Yeah, sorry I… I'm okay,"

"Glee club is a singing choir in school," Burt explained. Carole nodded and gave Kurt some water who took it thankfully.

"Oh…, I doubt I'm that good to get into it," Blaine replied.

"Blaine, you could easily fit in," Kurt said immediately, Finn nodded.

"Were going to the pool tomorrow guys, Blaine we'll get you some swimming clothes while were there," Burt smiled as the boys cheered. Blaine nodded quietly.

* * *

><p>After dinner Burt and Finn started talking about football and Carole excused Kurt and Blaine to watch more Disney.<p>

"Are you alright?" Kurt whispered to Blaine as they sat on the floor against the couch watching Tangled.

"I feel like Pascal Kurt, every time I'm scared I change colours," Blaine whispered back.

"What are you scared of, no one is going to hurt you, while I'm around," Kurt replied with a shy smile.

"I'm scared of losing this," Blaine replied barely a whisper, meaning the new family he's come to love. The boys watched the movie in silent in deep thought.

* * *

><p>Later that night Carole got some blankets and a pillow for Blaine to sleep on the floor next to Kurt, she knew there was no point trying to separate the two, Blaine was willing to go back to the forest to sleep but the Hummel's refused it.<p>

"Those days are over boy, your sleeping in a proper environment, with a family," Burt replied, allowing him to sleep next to Kurt, since it was an opened space and he could see them from the other side of the room.

"Yeah roomie, we can listen to my IPod if you want," Kurt smiled. Blaine followed him to their side of the room and they did just that.

"I like this song," Blaine said half an hour later quietly, everyone else was asleep except the two of them. Blaine on the ground with one earphone in his ear, and Kurt on the bed who contained the other one.

"The way I am?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah, they played it on camp nights and I could hear it in the forest, I always found it comforting," Blaine smiled sheepishly.

"I like it too," Kurt smiled they both fell asleep and didn't notice Burt smiling to himself on the other side of the room.


	8. Fun

**Guys the song at the end of chapter 7 was The Way I Am by ingrid michaelson, Darren mentioned it being one of his favourite romance songs..so I thought it would be a nice touch to the story..oh and look if you can see the starkid reference in this chapter it's pretty obvious ;). ENJOY **

**Chapter 8: Fun**

"Stand still,"

"It hurts, Kurt,"

"I know, but if we're going to go swimming we need to put this on your scars to protect you from hurting even more,"

"Kurt I don't need this stuff, I've cut myself plenty of times before,"

"Blaine, please, I'm almost done," Kurt pretended to look sad as he pouted at Blaine. Blaine sighed.

"Fine," Blaine mumbled.

"Gosh, you'd do anything he says," Finn observed waiting to use the bathroom. Blaine winced as Kurt put the cotton of torture supply on his face. Kurt called it something else, but Blaine insisted it was torture supply.

"You ready to get lunch boys?" Burt called from the living room.

"I still haven't gone to the bathroom yet, Kurt took an hour to get ready, and he's giving Blaine make up lessons!" Finn complained.

"For your information Finn, I'm not giving him make-up lessons I'm putting on some herb oil that will soothe the pain from his cuts, you should be grateful that I don't give you outfit lessons" Kurt snapped, turning back to Blaine's aid. Blaine smiled at Kurt looking at him adoringly while he was talking to Finn.

"Kurt I don't think Blaine should be swimming with the amount of cuts he has he's lucky they aren't deep but it will still be just as painful for him," Carole said after getting a bag ready for the day at the pool and then they were going to head of to the park.

"I have to agree with you Carole, I don't think the pool is a good idea," Kurt sighed. Blaine looked up incredulously.

"I thought you wanted me to swim?" Blaine said surprised.

"Of course I do, but I'm not letting you go in there with the amount of cuts you have mister, we can have fun at the park," Kurt assured.

"Don't you want to swim?"

"Nah not really," Kurt smiled.

"Yeah because you won't be in there with him," Finn rolled his eyes.

"Finn quit hassling Kurt," Carole laughed.

"Could I just please use the bathroom, I'm sure Blaine will survive for the time being?" Finn ignored Kurt's glare and walked in the bathroom locking the door as they stepped aside.

"There you're done," Kurt put away the cotton and wiped the herb oil away into an aid kit.

* * *

><p>"Burt what were you telling Finn when you went out last night?" Carole asked as she met him outside of the cabin waiting for the boys to come out.<p>

"To treat Blaine as if he were his brother, because we might be getting a new member of the family if Blaine continues to behave like he is now," Burt looked towards where Blaine was coming out laughing at something Finn had obviously said because Kurt was arguing back at him.

"I don't think that's a problem," Carole smiled.

"I know, I just thought I might give Finn a heads up," Burt agreed.

* * *

><p>"KURT STOP!" Blaine yelled heart racing. Kurt and Blaine had been playing tips and he was exhausted, Kurt turned around on his heel running back.<p>

"Are you okay? Do your scars hurt?" Kurt asked when suddenly Blaine tackled him to the ground.

"Got ya!"

"BLAINE!" Kurt squealed as he hit the soft grass.

"Boys play nice!" Burt shouted as Carole laughed telling him they were innocent which was true as Blaine was just tickling Kurt.

"Carole they are particularly screaming 'kiss me' to each other, and Kurt never acts like he is now with anyone else," Burt said to Carole at one of the tables in the park as they watched the two boys.

* * *

><p>"Blaine, stop it you're like a 5 year old!" Kurt giggled oblivious to his parent's conversation.<p>

"Awww come on Kurt, look I made you laugh!" Blaine grinned.

* * *

><p>"I know Burt, which is why we should let Kurt be happy for once right? If something goes wrong, than it's our job to step in then," Carole replied. Burt nodded.<p>

* * *

><p>"What are you doing?" Blaine screamed laughing when Kurt gently turned him around so his back was on the ground and Kurt was on top. Kurt held Blaine down on the grass as he laughed.<p>

"Two can play that game," Kurt winked.

"GUYS" Burt yelled.

"Sorry dad," Kurt yelled back. The boys looked at each other for a few more minutes before finally blushing and getting of each other.

"Finn said something about Cheerleading?" Blaine chuckled.

"How do you know what cheerleading is?" Kurt groaned and at the most awful timing in his opinion Finn appeared.

"Yeah, and did I also mention he wore this really tight cheerio outfit, and sang a Madonna number in front of the whole school?"

"FINN I'm going to murder you," Kurt screamed.

"Why are you mad at Finn?" Blaine asked.

"I'll deal with you later if you say one more word," Kurt threatened Finn.

"What?" Finn asked innocently.

"Kurt, come on, there's nothing to be embarrassed about," Blaine smiled calmly.

"Oh he's not embarrassed…"

"Finn…!"

"Alright I'm going!" True to his word Finn turned around and ran back to the picnic table they had set up.

"Kurt, what was he talking about?" Blaine asked raising one of his triangular eyebrows. Kurt sighed and sat down on the grass with Blaine joining him.

"I joined the cheerios with my friend Mercedes because we didn't get enough solos from Shuester who is our teacher back home, so that way we could cheer, and also sing a lot more, singing is my life Blaine, I'd do anything for a solo," Blaine nodded.

"To answer your question, I picked up on reading, you'd be surprised by how many magazines and books people threw out, before I was…in the forest I actually was a pretty decent student, I was devastated when I couldn't go to school anymore, it was my escape," Blaine acknowledged.

"What type of magazines did you get?" Kurt asked with curiosity.

"I only liked the fashion magazines I have to admit, I tried to get as many Vogue copies as I could, the camp also had free ones that people didn't bother with," Blaine replied when he noticed Kurt suddenly went quiet.

"Uh…you like magazines?" Blaine questioned worriedly.

"I love vogue," Kurt bit his bottom lip grinning.

"Where have you been all my life?" Blaine asked with a wide smile.

"In the horror hallways of McKinley," Kurt answered.

"McKinley?"

"My school,"

"What's so bad about your school?"

"That my dear is for another day, today were here for some fun,"

"Fun right, I'm not used to that," Kurt sure as hell was going to make sure he got used to it.

**What to expect in the next Chapters:...Okay a bit of cute and fluff at the camp, but I'm not going to drag it, I want to get them back to Lima, there is going to be a bit of a twist in the story so keep your eyes open for that.. and of course... Kurt and Blaine will eventually become Klaine sooo I hope you still like the story~! Let me know what you think :)xx**


	9. Father

**Sorry its taking me a bit longer with these chapters... I'm trying to watch out for the spelling- doing a bit of edits, so... Enjoy. :)**

**Chapter 9: Father**

"You're telling me you have more?" Blaine eyes widened as they read the latest magazine on the floor near the Television.

"Oh this is nothing, I have the whole collection back home," Kurt exclaimed, excited that Blaine loved Vogue as much as he did.

"All right kids we're going to eat dinner in about an hour, Blaine can I talk to you," Burt inquired as the family sat in the cabin watching TV.

"Sure," Blaine smiled. Blaine had been with the family for a month now, the whole time they were at the camp; and Burt knew what he had to do, but he needed to level out with Blaine first.

* * *

><p>"Now Blaine, I've done research while I've been up here with the police about your family's where about, and it looks like you've been telling the truth, as it says your mother did die, on your record and I'm sorry to hear that, but the people at the police station have managed to find your father in Lima, Ohio, which is perfect for us because we live there, that means you can come back with us, are you getting all of this?" Burt asked as they were walking along the cabins outside in the dark. Blaine nodded slowly.<p>

"So… you actually like me, like you wouldn't mind if I still hang out with Kurt?" Blaine asked with his golden hazel eyes shining like glitter in the moonlight as he looked at Burt holding his breathe.

"I was actually thinking…you might like to be part of this family, I meant what I said in the hospital Blaine, and you've proven to be someone that can fit in really well, Finn likes you, Carole likes you as her own son, and Kurt, well we know how he feels about you, we'd love to have you," Burt smiled. Blaine stopped walking as tears left his eyes.

"Really?" Blaine questioned not daring to hope.

"Really, really," Burt grinned.

"Oh…thank you Sir, I… wow,"

"However…," Burt started as Blaine looked up worriedly.

"I think you might like to check out what your father is like back home, as I mentioned, I done research, and you were right, he did live 9 hours away from the camp, but he moved to Lima, and he's made a lot of changes, would you like to stand up for yourself against your father? I'd be more than willing to go with you?" Burt asked seriously.

"He's not my father," Blaine muttered.

"What?"

"Burt, you've been more of a father to me, than he ever had, you're twice the man he ever is and Kurt is so very lucky to have you," Blaine added. Burt couldn't help but smile; he wrapped the kid in his arms for a tight hug, and messed up his black curls which Blaine didn't mind.

"You're a great kid, Blaine, and I'd be more than happy to call you my son," Burt assured.

Blaine stood quiet, actually speechless, but they already reached their cabin again by the time he said that. Carole opened the door to them, and Kurt immediately smiled when he saw Blaine and his father looking calm.

* * *

><p>"Hey Blaine, I'll show you that Madonna video of Kurt when we get back to Lima," Finn winked when Kurt went to help Carole with dinner.<p>

"Oh? Did you know I was coming back with you guys?" Blaine asked surprised. Finn nodded.

"Yeah, dad told me and mom, just not you and Kurt," Finn laughed.

"Why didn't he tell Kurt?"

"I think he wanted to surprise him, I don't know, it's all good bro, do you want that video?" Finn added as Blaine laughed.

"Oh yeah… I definitely do," Blaine grinned.

"Hey Blaine sweetie, would you turn of the TV we're going to have dinner now," Carole smiled gently.

Blaine nodded, feeling a little overwhelmed by the family routine he was getting used to, but every time he looked at Kurt, Kurt smiled back and that gave him courage; the word that kept both of them strong.

"Well it's the last night of the camp, before we head of too Lima, Kurt, I think you should know by now that Blaine is coming back with us, he'll be part of the family," Burt said as they ate dinner. Kurt's eyes were wide.

"Are you serious dad?" Kurt looked at Blaine who nodded. Kurt jumped out of his seat to his father in a hug, but only to run to Blaine for a bigger one, almost knocking him out of his chair.

Kurt had been crushing on Blaine since he met, and now that they were going to Lima together, he couldn't wait for Blaine to meet his friends, he just hoped that Blaine would feel the same way about him.

Blaine on the other hand had plans to win over Kurt, he was just waiting for the right time, now that Burt had giving him this opportunity, he sure as hell was not going to let go of it, Kurt was going to be his.

Finn looked at the two of the lunatics gazing at each other adoringly, they were so OBLIVIOUS. If they didn't do something soon, he wanted to see if he could. Hell, why else would he show Blaine the 4 minutes video when they got back? It's not like he'd give to anyone.

Carole smiled as she watched the family eat and chat in excitement. The family she had known of just her and Finn, had suddenly grown to this beautiful Hummel/Hudson household, and with Kurt and Blaine, she hoped to see a wedding in the near future, New York appeared to be making gay marriage legal, and the chemistry was just so adorable. Finn was moving it slow with Rachel, but you never knew what happened.

Who would have guessed a camping trip would gain them a new family member? Burt thought. Yeah he was going to have to work harder, but it was worth it, when he looked down at the three boys playing footsie under the table. Sometimes he thought they were just little kids.

"Boys, no kicking under the table!" Burt protested. The boys stopped immediately, glaring at each other, to say it wasn't over. Yeah, it was great being a father.

**What to expect in the next few chapters: Kurt and Blaine have a little bit of struggle getting Blaine back into school, Kurt also gets Blaine to meet his friends. Blaine encounters with his father once again, Burt and the family support Blaine, Finn tries to draw Kurt and Blaine together to stop Kurt from annoying him with talks about Blaine all day, (Seriously...how obvious can you be and not do anything?) Blaine and Carole become close as his new mother, and he opens up to her about something that he's been keeping inside the entire trip...In short summary: (Lot's of Klainess to come)**


	10. Nightmare

**Chapter 10: Nightmare**

"Get out of my life!"

"Father please," Blaine cried clutching his father's business suit. Mr Anderson backed away almost pushing Blaine into the dark forest.

"Don't let me go,"

"You're not my son!"

"I can change dad,"

"I SAID YOU'RE NOT MY SON," Blaine cried even harder, his eyes filled of a half a glass of water. His father couldn't even look at his son.

He could feel the tiny hands trying to reach his, but he just couldn't do it. He was angry. Mad. His son, his only son became gay? Mr Anderson pushed his son way too harshly, forcing him to trip over a log. He took a sip of beer with his other hand and hit him till the crying stopped.

Blaine gave up, his heart couldn't take it, his feet hurt, his chest hurt, everything hurt, but the way he saw his father look at him when he told him he liked boys, he couldn't remember his dad ever loving him. Blaine was bad. Blaine was someone that no one could love; he knew that the moment he looked at his father now.

His father finally stopped hitting Blaine, throwing his beer can at the boys head, knocking him out slightly. Mr Anderson stomped of angrily to his car, yanking the door open outside of Moonlight camp. Blaine came out running with blood on his face; he had gained a bit of consciousness to know what was going on. He had to try. He couldn't live alone.

"PLEASE, DON'T LEAVE ME," Too late. The car was backing out almost running over him.

"YOU'RE NOT MY SON; YOU'RE A FAG, A FAG! Go back to the forest where you belong," Mr Anderson barked. Blaine looked around teary eyed. People weren't helping him, they were playing some sort of game, and a couple walked by but didn't help. Blaine stood there alone, falling to his knees willing to cry till his death, death did not come however.

* * *

><p>"DON'T LEAVE ME!" Blaine screamed. Kurt gently shook Blaine.<p>

"Blaine, Blaine, I'm right here,"

"DON'T LEAVE!"

"Dad he's having another nightmare," Kurt said worriedly to his father who was coming in the room immediately. Carole grabbed a cloth putting it to the sweaty boys head.

"No… No… please," Blaine whimpered, clutching the sheets. Kurt grabbed one of Blaine's hands and held them.

"BLAINE, IT'S OKAY, wake up honey," Carole rubbed Blaine's shoulders. Blaine was shaking violently when Finn came in.

"What can I do?"

"Can you get some water, he'll need some when we get him to wake up," Kurt requested. Finn nodded and left.

Kurt rubbed Blaine's arm up and down affectionately, hoping the boy would wake up.

"Blaine, please wake up," Kurt chanted every so often.

Burt and Carole went to see if they could call a doctor from the pamphlet in the middle of the cabin.

"Blaine honey," Kurt said stroking Blaine's curls.

Blaine was screaming in his sleep now. Kurt couldn't take it, tears were willing to slip out of his own eyes; he shook the boy harder but still gentle.

"BLAINE," Kurt's strong voice woke the boy up. Blaine's eyes were wide. He jumped up suddenly unsure of where he was when Kurt pushed him gently back down on the bed.

"Shh… it's okay, you're okay," Kurt patted Blaine's back. Blaine buried his face in Kurt's neck remembering where he was. He was being loved.

"Kurt," The only thing Blaine could say, he just cried as Kurt rocked him like a baby.

"You'll be okay," Kurt repeated. Finn handed Kurt the glass of water who nodded gratefully at Finn, handing it to Blaine.

* * *

><p>"Eat this, you'll feel better," Kurt handed over some chocolate he had on the bedside table. Blaine shook his head crying.<p>

"Blaine, please, you'll feel better," With shaking hands Blaine bit into the chocolate and chewed slowly, he lifted up the glass of water Kurt handed him to his face and took a sip, holding on to Kurt so tight as if he would disappear with his other hand. Kurt gently lifted Blaine to take him outside for fresh air.

"Hey, easy," Kurt gently pulled apart but Blaine wouldn't let go.

"Don't leave me,"

"I'm not leaving you, never Blaine; I'm just taking you outside for some fresh air, with me okay? You can hold onto my arm if you're not convinced," Kurt added. Blaine nodded letting Kurt take him outside of the cabin and breathe in some oxygen.

* * *

><p>Blaine's back hit the wall outside of the cabin, no longer crying, just frightened.<p>

"Hey, Blaine look at me," Kurt gestured as Blaine closed his eyes but opened them.

"I know you told me you had these nightmares longer than when we came in, but you have to realise you're not alone, we will get you through this together, alright?"

Blaine grabbed Kurt and hugged him for dear life.

"I care for you so much Kurt, I don't know what I'd do without you,"

"I know honey, me too," Kurt smiled, butterflies in his stomach at the same time as he felt frightened for him.

"Come on, let's get you inside the others will be worried.

* * *

><p>Carole and Burt watched the scene in amazement, thinking Kurt was better than any doctor for Blaine right now. Carole nodded to Burt telling him it was meant to be. Burt simply just nodded back stunned by Blaine's reactions, it was worst than any other nightmare he's had.<p>

"Blaine honey, you're no longer abandoned," Carole soothed Blaine patting his back, Blaine had finally detached himself from Kurt, Carole was now giving him a hug.

"I'm sorry," Blaine whimpered repeating it over.

"You have no reason to be sorry," Kurt assured.

"Can you tell us what happened? We're worried about you bro," Finn asked quietly.

"Not...I can't; not yet," Blaine replied shaking.

"Okay, when you're ready to talk to someone, I'm here for you okay? We all are," Kurt whispered. Blaine nodded quietly calming down; just the sound of Kurt's voice is calming.

"Come on its best you get back into bed, we'll put on extra blankets on for you," Carole proposed standing Blaine up with Kurt at the same time.

Kurt took Blaine's arm under his own and led him back to their side of the room.

Blaine got in the covers, Kurt tucking him in smiling. Blaine let a smile appear at the same time. Kurt assured his parents and Finn Blaine would be fine and got back into his own bed reaching out his hand to Blaine who was laying next to him on the mattress they had hired, Blaine took Kurt's hand in his and they feel asleep.

**Don't hate me, I cried writing this chapter...sorry Blaine, but things will get better for you honey...alright what to expect: What I said last chapter basically..this is still the last night of the camp, so the next day, Blaine is going to be like tourist in Lima, Kurt is going to be the best tour guide you can find! and I love all of your reviews thank you! Finn will be interested in showing Blaine, Kurt's sexyness ;) Stay tuned! **


	11. Update

**So has everyone been hearing about the Klaine Sex Riot? on Tumblr. Yeah..I've been a little distracted because of that so sorry for the slower updates! Damn it Murphy your trying to Kill Me I just know IT!. ahhhh I'm still overexcited :D Best news since they got together...sighs... anyway enjoy this other chapter I shall try to post another one today :) THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING I was shocked to see I had people reading it. I really like this story, I hope you do too. xx**

**Chapter 11: Update**

"How's Blaine doing?" Burt asked his son as Finn and Carole got things settled in the car.

"Good, he just wanted to check out the forest one more time, kind of like saying goodbye," Kurt mentioned as Burt nodded.

"You, ah…want to go check up on him? Don't go in there if you can't see him," Burt warned him. Kurt nodded and waved a hand.

"I'll be fine dad,"

"Kurt, I'm serious,

"I know, I will be fine, I promise okay?" Kurt said seriously.

"Alright, then I'll be just putting your bags in the car," Burt added, Kurt nodded and headed towards the forest.

"Thanks dad," He called over his shoulder.

* * *

><p><strong>When you're standing at the crossroads<strong>

**Don't know which path to choose**

**Let me come along**

**Cause even if you're wrong**

**I'll stand by you**

**I'll stand by you**

**Won't let nobody hurt you**

**I'll stand by you**

**Take me in into your darkest hour**

**And I'll never desert you**

**I'll stand by you**

* * *

><p>Kurt sang as he walked into the entrance of the forest, knowing fully well the boy would appear. True to his thoughts, Blaine stood next to him the moment he sang that last line.<p>

"Blaine, I was lost before you found me,"

"Yeah that was a terrible night, I don't know what I'd do if anything happened to you,"

"No not just that, remember how I found you? Well when I got lost, you found me, I think it was meant to be, I don't believe in god, but I believe in fate," Kurt added. Blaine nodded.

"I think I understand,"

"Are you sure you want to come back with us?" Kurt hesitated.

"Very sure," Blaine whispered. Kurt smiled and reached out his hand.

"I'll stand by you always," Kurt whispered back. Blaine took Kurt's hand and they walked out of the forest together for the last time. Blaine didn't need to look back, he was sure his future was right beside him.

* * *

><p>"Are you ready boys?" Burt asked relieved when he saw the two walking back to the car, he however noticed their hands intertwined, and he wasn't too sure what to think of that.<p>

"I get the window seat," Finn demanded, Kurt rolled his eyes.

"I guess that means you have to put up with me," Kurt said. Blaine chuckled.

"That's not a bad thing at all," Blaine inquired. Kurt made a pleasant O sound and they got in the car.

"Hey did I tell you about the time I caught Kurt singing 'Single ladies' in his room with two girls, wearing this ridiculous dance outfit? Kurt tried to convince me that it was for football," Burt asked. Kurt did a face palm in embarrassment. Oh great.

"DAD, I'm warning you!"

"What? You can make threats against your brother, but don't think you can do it with me," Burt called from the driver's seat. Finn burst out laughing. Blaine looked at Kurt.

"Oh… 'Single ladies' huh, isn't that the song you showed me on your IPod with Beyoncé?" Blaine asked amused.

"Excuse me while I melt in the chair," Kurt exclaimed lowering in his seat. Blaine laughed.

"I'm pretty sure we have a copy of that in the house, you taped it didn't you Kurt?" Burt called.

"Unfortunately," Kurt mumbled.

"I'd love to see it," Blaine giggled.

"Oh that is never going to happen,"

Blaine looked at Finn, who shook his head mouthing I got it, Blaine grinned.

"Kurt I feel terrible for you,"

I know it's embarrassing, can we please change the topic?" Kurt begged.

* * *

><p>Carole started talking about what they were going to have for dinner, and Blaine poked his head towards the window watching as the towns went by.<p>

Kurt watched Blaine with pleasure, thinking the boy was adorable, as he kept turning back to Kurt pointing out landmarks, what's that? Or can we visit there one day? Oh that looks like fun!" Kurt giggled nodding at every question and answering as best he could, after all they weren't in Lima yet.

After they had something to eat two hours later the time flew by, the boys chatted excitedly about what was going on in glee club. Kurt was explaining everything that happened in the past leaving out all the embarrassing information to Blaine, which Finn quickly picked up and added towards the list, leaving dagger looks from Kurt, and a horrid argument in the backseat of the car.

Burt and Carole kept control of the boys when things got a little too heated, and Blaine listened with pure laughter and amusement while joining in some of the conversations.

"Wait so Brittana, are they gay?" Blaine asked curiosity obvious.

"I think they are more Bi, the girls can be a little well you know, but we love them anyway,"

"Wait isn't that Brittany girl the one you were pretending to make out with?" Burt asked. Kurt groaned.

"Did you have to ask that now Dad?"

"Well wasn't it?"

"Yes, Dad, nothing happened we only kissed, I was trying to be like Finn," Kurt explained to Blaine while his cheeks went bright pink.

"You pretended to be straight so that your dad would hang out with you more?" Blaine repeated shocked, but giggling at the same time. Even Finn looked embarrassed this time.

"Why didn't you tell me any of this?" Finn asked.

"Why do you think!" Kurt snapped.

"Now come on boys, let's not let the past bother us," Carole soothed.

* * *

><p>"Anyway we made it! Home sweet home," Burt joyfully stated as everyone scrambled out of the car to get some fresh air. Blaine took a little bit longer taking a deep breathe.<p>

"Blaine, are you alright?" Kurt asked gently eyeing him. Blaine looked at Kurt with worried eyes.

"What if this is too good to be true?" Blaine whispered, not daring to look outside just yet, in fear he'd wake up from this dream.

"It isn't a dream Blaine, your finally home," Kurt smiled nodding for him to get out of the car. Blaine followed Kurt outside and finally took a glimpse of his new home. Blaine stopped breathing for a moment, overwhelmed with emotions.

"Come on, let's get something to eat," Finn patted Blaine and Kurt's shoulder at the same time on the way inside.

"Finn you only ate 2 hours ago," Carole mentioned going in after him.

"Mhm, you guys insisted on Sushi at the mall, honestly, that doesn't fill me up, right behind you Finn," Burt laughed after his wife.

Kurt and Blaine rolled their eyes laughing at each other.

"Does he ever stop?" Blaine questioned.

"I'm afraid not, come on I'll show you to my room," Kurt beamed. Blaine didn't say another word and followed after him inside happier than he's ever been in his entire life.

**YAY they are finally home...now Finn can have a bit of Fun...but he's going to need Mercedes help...oh I bet the suspense is killing you ;) jk jk..love you all. **


	12. Home

**As promised...a bit of Finnessa joy ;)**

**Chapter 12: Home**

"So…what do you think?" Kurt bit his bottom lip as Blaine looked around his room.

"It's amazing, who decorated it?"

"I did…"

"You did?" Blaine asked incredulously.

"I told you I love fashion, that also means designing," Kurt said simply shrugging his shoulders.

"Yeah…but Kurt this is amazing," Blaine replied looking around in astonishment, Kurt grabbed Blaine by the waist and pulled him into a hug. Blaine didn't hesitate to hug him back.

"Yeah you're just too sweet to say otherwise," Kurt smirked, cheeks flaming a deep scarlet.

"I'm telling the truth Kurt, my dad was a wealthy man, and he had a fancy house, but none of the rooms looked like this," Blaine smiled sweetly, and couldn't help notice Kurt blushing after they detached themselves from the embrace.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile<p>

* * *

><p>"<strong>Mercedes?"<strong>

"**Finn Hudson, Oh Hell to the No…What happened to my boy?"**

"**How'd you know I was asking about Kurt?"**

"**Who else rings up at this time of the night besides Kurt to gossip with me white boy?"**

"**Alright, yes it's me,"**

"**Spill it Justin Timberlake what happened to my boy?"**

"**Okay, Okay! Relax , If you just let me…,"**

"**Don't tell me to relax!"**

"**ALRIGHT, geez, I'll explain it to you…"**

…**.**

"**You're telling me…he went all that way to that horror camp, risking his life to get himself a boyfriend!"**

"**I told you Mercedes, he found Blaine in the forest, and he is not his boyfriend, not yet" Finn added.**

"**It doesn't matter where he found him, he never told me any of this," Mercedes fumed over the phone.**

"**I need your help," Finn said whilst he could hear Mercedes stiffen in her seat.**

"**Where is he?" Mercedes demanded.**

* * *

><p>"Kurt I'm fine with sleeping on the couch,"<p>

"I don't want you to be alone,"

"I know, but your dad would trust me more if I slept downstairs,"

"He has trusted you all month Blaine, why would he lose that trust?"

"Same reason my dad did," Blaine replied quietly.

"Blaine, that's never going to happen to you again,"

"Kurt…," Kurt put a finger to his lips when he put his phone to his ears.

"**Cedes?" **

"**KURT HUMMEL…How dare you not contact me for a whole month!"**

"**I'm sorry Cedes but I had bad connection at the camp, I tried to…,"**

"**Don't give me that crap boy, I heard about that Blaire kid whatever his name is, and you're not getting away with this that easily mhm!"**

"**His name is Blaine,"**

"She knows about me already?" Blaine whispered.

"Shh…"

"**Yeah?... Cedes calm down, please I promise you I'll buy you a coffee and some lunch next time to talk about it, I promise, uh..huh…he told you what? I'm going to kill him… he is NOT my boyfriend,… Mercedes!"**

* * *

><p>By the time Kurt said boyfriend Blaine was blushing and shifting his feet uncomfortably. Truth be told, he badly wanted to be Kurt's boyfriend, but how? He wondered if Kurt felt the same way, or was just being too…nice.<p>

"Hey, Blaine can I talk to you?" Finn poked his head in the room.

**"FINN HUDSON HUMMEL, WHAT EXACTLY DID YOU TELL MERCEDES?**" Kurt shouted still on the phone.

"I was just trying to reach Rachel and I accidentally called her number," Finn lied. Kurt didn't buy it.

**"I SWEAR YOU ARE GOING TO PAY FOR THIS, GET OUT,**"

"Kurt what's wrong with Mercedes knowing about Blaine, after all you did kind of ditch her," Finn acknowledged. Kurt picked up a shoe and threw it at Finn in the doorway.

"HEY, that isn't funny Kurt!"

"The universe is laughing behind your back, now GET OUT!"

"Ahh…Kurt… I'll just leave so you can talk to Mercedes privately," Blaine said trying not to laugh and be embarrassed at the same time.

"Sorry Blaine, I wanted to tell Mercedes about you myself, it's quite obvious FINN has turned into an immature gossip school boy," Kurt accused loudly so both Finn and Mercedes could hear.

"It's okay Kurt, your friends should know about me,"

"What makes you think I'm lying?" Finn asked innocently.

"If you think I'm a fool Finn, than you're my inspiration," Blaine chuckled at Kurt's sarcastic remarks.

"Kurt…"

"Yeah, Blaine you better go, FINN, this calls war," Kurt shouted one last time before the door closed with Finn and Blaine on the outside.

* * *

><p>"Hey Blaine, I'm sorry I had to do this, but I actually called Mercedes for those videos, I told you about and I talked to Mercedes and she said she could get Kurt out of the house tomorrow, and she sent me the videos of Kurt on her laptop, if I told Kurt he would have backfired our plan, and I invited the New Directions over tomorrow to watch it with us, so…are you in?"<p>

Blaine was shocked Finn went through all that trouble and he felt kind of bad for it now.

"Oh…wow, I ….uh, isn't that kind of invading Kurt's privacy?" Blaine asked guiltily.

"Blaine, I talked to everyone about it in New Directions, I even got permission from mom to do it, the only one that would disagree would be Kurt, but you know what he's like, he gets embarrassed easily, and you should really get a glimpse of what New Directions are like, what do you say?" Finn repeated. Blaine held his breathe unsure of what to do.

He felt so bad for Kurt; he really did feel like he was invading his privacy, but then… if he was out tomorrow with Mercedes, he might have a good time, and not worry about it, but his friends…

"I'm kind of nervous about meeting everyone," Blaine admitted.

"Sorry bro, I kind of told them about you already, well I told Mercedes and she told everyone else, news travel fast, but they don't think anything bad about you I promise, you'll see," Finn patted Blaine's shoulder.

Blaine slightly nodded thinking he would very much like to see Kurt in that Cheerio outfit, he would more than happily take the blame for getting the videos.

"Okay I'm in,"

"Awesome,"

"DINNER!" Carole called, a flustered Kurt entered the room. Finn was grinning like a lunatic and Blaine tilted his head biting his lip, thinking tomorrow was going to be very interesting indeed.

**Ahahaha who's ready for some Blaine Drooling? ME! woooooh..go Finn way to step out of the Brother zone, he's a very determined person to get those two together, don't you love it? Kurt will thank him...one..day..hopefully...haha..sorry Kurt, but your moving things way to slow for me and Finny here, and besides Blaine likes you already..Next chapter will be called Madonna For A Reason.. ;) Oh...just thought you might like to know Mercedes isn't really angry at Kurt..she's going to use this as well...let's just say this is all part of Finn's plan. **


	13. Madonna

**Chapter 13: Madonna**

"_Oh my god…_is that…Kurt is…,"

"Hot we know…" Santana grinned at the look on Blaine's face as they sat around the Hudmel household living room, staring impressively at the screen.

_**Hey**_

_**Uh**_

_**Come on girl I've been waiting for somebody to pick up my stroll**_

_Blaine: Omg…Kurt's uniform…that…that's a cheerio outfit? Oh my god, what kind of insane torment outfit is that? Tight red and white shirt, red band on his right hand, and his hair looked amazing…wow this was…this…is…someone was talking to him…_

"Mercedes had a crush on him, and well…she kind of broke his car window when Kurt lied to her about going out with me," Rachel giggled.

"He went out with you?" Blaine asked confused still eyed glued on the screen.

_**I want somebody to speed it up for me then take it down slow!**_

_**There's enough room for both…**_

Jealousy hit his stomach.

"Oh no, no, definitely not, but well, nobody knew he was…gay and so he made it up to Mercedes that he had a crush on me, which he never did, and eventually he told everyone he was, after he told Mercedes," Rachel concluded.

"Wait a minute…how come I never heard about this?" Puck asked as he was sitting on the couch.

"No…no offense, but you can't really be trusted with this kind of information, and besides that's why they call it girl sleep overs," Tina added.

"This is amazing," Blaine said practically drooling, trying hard not to let his attraction to Kurt show, but it was becoming very difficult.

"I'm impressed with the dance routine, I forgot about that," Mike Chang said out of the blue.

_**Time is waiting**_

_**We only got four minutes to save the world**_

_**No Hesitating…..**_

_**Grab a boy, grab a girl!**_

I have to ask Kurt out (Blaine thought)

_**Time is waiting**_

_**We only got 4 minutes to save the world**_

_**No hesitating**_

No more hesitating

_**We only got 4 minutes, eh 4 minutes**_

* * *

><p>Blaine bit his lip so hard he started to bleed, with such anticipation it was killing him.<p>

"Woah easy there, I think our Kurtsie has an admirer," Santana grinned wickedly.

"Is Blaine a unicorn?" Brittany asked; Santana just nodded patting her leg.

"Hey, 'yall', why don't we show him the 'Le Jazz Hot' video next?" Artie announced with approval from the New Directions hanging around the living room.

"I totally forgot about that one," Finn admitted.

"Yeah, I think the 4 minutes video is kind of making him lose it," Quinn noted. Blaine sensed a couple of them staring at him in the room.

"What…oh, I was just, I'm just amazed at the routine that the cheerios…"

_**Tick Tock Tick Tock Tick Tock**_

_**That's right, keep it up, keep it up, don't be a pre, hey**_

_**Madonna, uh…**_

Okay. ..Now all eyes were definitely on him.

"We are just good friends," Blaine assured.

"That's what they all say," Puck announced.

"Put on Le Jazz Hot, I don't think Blaine can take anymore," Sam added, everyone agreed and stoped it just as Kurt was making a move to almost make Blaine moan.

"Why…why…,"

"Don't worry we are putting on another one," Artie explained.

"No I mean why do you think I have a crush on him?" Blaine asked. The group basically face palmed, and understood why Finn was desperate to get them together.

* * *

><p>"No more talking, time for Le Jazz Hot, Kurt's own Duet number," Brittany smiled.<p>

**Bout twenty years ago way down in New Orelans…**

Blaine started laughing and clapping his hands like a child.

**A group of fellers found a new kind of music…**

**An' They decided to call it…**

**All…**

**JAZZ!**

…..

"He's wearing a moustache!" Blaine squealed in excitement, Oh my god that outfit is incredible,"

"Just friends?"

"Shut it Puckerman," Santana warned.

**Oh baby, won't you play me Le Jazz Hot…baby and don't ever let it end…**

"We've lost him now," Rachel giggled.

"Maybe this wasn't such a good idea," Finn regretted when seeing Blaine stare at his brother's butt while he … okay look away now, or it'll hurt your eyes.

Too late.

Not to Blaine, he thought Kurt was amazing, he was changing positions so he could get a better view and clapped his hands with excitement. The girls of the group were laughing along with Blaine, knowing too well how he was feeling, the boys on the other hand felt a little uncomfortable, but they enjoyed the performance still.

**I can't sit still when there's all rhythm near me…**

**"Go Kurt, oh my gosh," Blaine Squealed.**

**"When you play me, Le Jazz Hot, Baby,**

**'You're holding my soul together…**

**All**

**Don't know whether its morning or night…**

Blaine giggled trying to stop himself laughing again…

Kurt was too adorable

**Only know it sounded Right…!**

**SO COME ON**

**IN and Play Me Le Jazz HOT Baby**…

And sexy…

**Cause I love my Jazz Hot**

**Love…Jazz….**

**Hoooooooooooooot!**

**Le Jazz Hot!**

"AGAIN!" Everyone cheered when the door swung open.

Kurt walked in with Mercedes noticing the group clapping loudly around the television, with Blaine among them.

"What…in the world?"

* * *

><p><strong>Uh...oh EVERYONE RUN AND HIDE.. lol... looks like they got caught..! hey Kurt Your Just in time...for Push It. ;)...Poor Blaine already losing it, he's going to need a little help with working out how to ask Kurt out though..wish him luck guys! xx stay tuned<strong>


	14. Busted

**Okay this chapter is T rated because well I can't control your minds and if you all watch Push it in YouTube, you'll understand.. xD **

**Chapter 14: Busted**

"Would someone like to tell me what's going on in here!" Kurt dropped his bags on the ground folding his arms over his chest. Mercedes grinned waving a hello to everyone.

"Uh…I kind of…we we're just…," Finn started.

"Hey don't yell at us, were being nice to Blaine, we promise," Santana shrugged.

"Blaine?" Kurt asked; Blaine looked down a little embarrassed.

"We were showing Blaine what it's like at McKinley," Puck explained, everyone nodded their heads in unison.

"Yeah, I invited everyone over," Finn said willing to take the blame.

"He called me last night, to arrange things," Mercedes added.

"Cedes, you knew about this and didn't tell me?"

"That's revenge for not contacting me over the time you were away mister, I have more reasons to be angry at you, so don't give me that look," Mercedes grunted sitting on the floor next the girls, with Blaine in the middle.

"I'm going to put these things away, NO MORE VIDEOS," Kurt gestured towards his bags and the TV, Kurt picked up the bags and walked into his room glaring looks at everyone except Blaine.

* * *

><p>"Why didn't he give Blaine the look?" Quinn asked annoyed.<p>

"It's pretty obvious Blondy, we shouldn't have to tell you why," Puck rolled his eyes.

"Hey don't harass Quinn," Sam demanded.

"So what do we do now?" Brittany asked.

"Put on another one,"

"Guys… I don't think that's a good idea," Blaine said feeling sorry for Kurt.

"Hey Finn, I found that video of single ladies, here catch Puck," Burt said coming into the room just after Kurt left.

"I made you all some chocolate chip cookies, if you want some," Carole added leaving a plate full of cookies in the living room.

"Thanks Ms Hummel," Everyone chanted

"Thanks," Puck smiled to Burt. He then smiled wickedly.

"Blaine I'm pretty sure you would want to see this one," Puck laughed. Blaine just nodded slowly.

* * *

><p>:o<p>

**All the single ladies**

:o

**All the single ladies**

:o

**All the single ladies**

…..

!

**All the single ladies**

oh…

"I think we killed him,"

**Now put your hands up**

**Up in the club, we just broke up**

**Im doing my own little thing**

…. ...oh god

**You decided to dip but now you wanna trip**

"Does someone want to check if he's breathing?"

**Acting up, drink in my cup**

"Yep he's dead," Mercedes announced.

**I couldn't care less what you think**

**I need no permission, did I mention**

**Don't pay him any attention**

**Cuz you had your turn**

"…"

"I thought I said no more videos?"

"QUICK HIDE THE EVIDENCE,"

"Too late,"

"Are you okay?" Kurt asked suddenly.

"I'm…fine…," Blaine mumbled biting his lip again.

Tina and Mercedes giggled hysterically.

**If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it**

**Don't be mad once you see that he want it….**

"Awwww Kurt why'd you do that for, your dad let us watch it," Mercedes groaned annoyingly, as Kurt turned off the video.

"I said no more videos,"

"JOY KILL,"

"Just one more," Artie begged. Kurt sighed. Puck leaned over and whispered in Artie's ear.

"Oh that's a good one,"

"What? What's a good one," Kurt asked nervously.

"Hey, Blaine, are you alright there? I think we left him a little speechless," Rachel pointed out. Blaine tilted his head.

"Wh…what…,no…no I'm fine,"

"Now he's stuttering," Tina said excitedly, she hated being the only one to stutter.

"Hold on to your seats boys and girls,"

* * *

><p><strong>Ah, push it<strong>

**Ah, push it**

**Oooh, baby, baby**

**Baby, baby**

**Ooh, baby, baby**

**Baby, baby**

* * *

><p>"Ooooh no, no no no this isn't good," Kurt buried his head in his lap not daring to look at anyone.<p>

What…why was Kurt so…oh my god. Blaine stared at the screen, literally stared, wondering why they were doing this to him. Kurt was making the most, sexiest move he has ever seen. Maybe being in the forest was the cause of not knowing what's hot and not, but he looked at everyone else and no offense, Kurt was definitely the hottest…wait, did Kurt just slap Finn's but?

"Bro, that was totally uncool by the way," Finn shuddered.

"I can't believe you did that Kurt," Quinn smirked.

"WOULD YOU PLEASE TURN IT OFF!" Kurt yelled, cheeks flaming a deep red.

Blaine looked up surprised, Kurt couldn't even meet his eyes, Blaine suddenly felt guilty, but this was… he wasn't going to be able to get to sleep now.

"That kind of was embarrassing now you think of it," Rachel exclaimed also growing red.

Kurt got up and stormed into his room. Blaine immediately followed after, leaving the New Directions feeling ashamed and awkward.

"I wish I went to a camp to get myself a boyfriend," Mercedes said suddenly, knowing fully well her boy will come around. Everyone started laughing.

"Poor Kurt,"

* * *

><p>"Kurt?" Blaine asked at the door.<p>

"Kurt please let me in," The door opened up to a flustered embarrassed Kurt, the door slamming shut behind him as he walked into the room.

"You shouldn't be embarrassed,"

"They had no right to show that," Kurt said teary eyed, Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand and sat him down.

"Kurt…I kind of wanted them to show me those videos," Blaine admitted. Kurt looked down.

"Kurt, look at me, Kurt?" Kurt looked up.

"You were amazing, you are beautiful and you have nothing to be ashamed of,"

"You, think I'm beautiful?" Kurt tilted his head smirking.

"Oh don't look at me like that, you know I do," Blaine blushed.

"I think I should…probably say sorry to the guys, but I just wanted to keep those private,"

"I know, but I'm glad they didn't," Blaine smirked. Kurt hit him playfully and he reached out a hand. Kurt took it and they walked back into the living room to a bunch of apologising lunatics.

* * *

><p><strong>SORRY KURT!...I feel bad for invading your privacy..but...gosh is it hot in here or what? Next Chapter Blaine consoles Carole...Finn still can't work out why Kurt's not talking to him... honestly...he thought he was doing his brother a favour.. and the New Directions kind of like Blaine :).. YAY...how swheet is that. oh and eventually Blaine has to face his father.<strong>


	15. Truth

**Okay...bit of writers block but I finally got out of it...and I'm pretty proud of this chapter..okay so I did change things around from the show but I had to, after all it's a fan fic, nothing you won't like I'm sure...let me know what you think.. OH and the Kurt not talking to Finn part will probably be next chapter...a bit more Klaine fluff and then we get down to business... Blaine's father, for now I'm letting these two fly free. **

**Chapter 14: Truth**

"So Blaine, are there any more hotties hanging out in the forest that I can go and cheer up?" Santana asked sweetly. Blaine looked confused; and unsure how to respond.

"SANTANA, or should I say Satan?" Kurt angrily scowled.

"The cookies didn't last long," Carole said coming in, taking the plate.

"Here, I'll help you," Blaine mentioned, leaving the arguing Kurt and Santana as the New Directions watched in amusement.

"Cat fight!" Blaine could hear Artie cheer, and giggled.

Blaine and Carole walked into the kitchen; Carole immediately put the plate down and turned around to face Blaine.

"What do you want to talk about hon?"

"How did you know I came in here to talk to you?"

"Not many teenagers come in here to HELP unless they want to talk," Carole laughed.

"Oh…,"

"Well?"

"Oh I uh…well, I don't really know who to talk about this to, and you brought up Finn and all so I thought it might be easier to understand about kids having a…well,"

"I'm listening,"

* * *

><p>"I'm falling for Kurt," Blaine blurted out, rubbing his neck nervously.<p>

"I know,"

"I don't know what to do and…wait…what?"

"It's obvious that you two like each other, right from the beginning, Finn even talked to me about it, and I think Burt is warming up to it to," Carole added.

"How…I…What do I do? How do I ask Kurt if he feels the same way? The last time I liked someone, my father threw me out of the house," Blaine winced at the memory.

"Remember Blaine, you have more opportunities and freedom here, you can be you and we'll love you, but you need to tell Kurt how you feel, Blaine, Kurt won't admit his feelings to you unless you do, he's a hopeless romantic, that kid, and I'm most certain that he feels the same way,"

"How can you be so sure?" Blaine sighed.

"Mother knows best," Carole grinned. Blaine tilted his head and laughed at the reference.

"Not always the truth though, but…for now I have to take what I can," Blaine admitted.

"Blaine, tell him when it feels right," Carole smiled.

"There's another thing…"

"Yeah?"

"I think Burt wants to make me apart of the family…but I…well I kind of see Kurt as my future," Blaine smiled shyly.

"Is that a wedding I hear?" Carole grinned.

"Hoping, if he feels the same way, not for a while and I don't want to ask him out too soon in case it scares him off, to be honest, I'm not ready just yet either, I just want to let Kurt know how I feel first,"

Carole nodded and hugged Blaine.

"That's wonderful!"

"I don't know if I'm right for him Carole, he's too perfect,"

"The only way you'll find out, is by doing something about it, and asking him," Carole answered.

"Thank you,"

"Anytime, oh and you have my blessing," Carole winked. Blaine rolled his eyes.

"No really, thank you,"Blaine smiled politely, going back to the living room.

* * *

><p>Blaine smiled at everyone, and saw Kurt. The boy who he was falling hard for, the boy who was so perfect in every way, looked up and smiled at him.<p>

Kurt Hummel… you have no idea how much I love you, how am I going to tell you?

"You played spin the bottle at Rachel's?" Kurt repeated shocked.

The new directions were in a deep conversation when Blaine walked in, and they were laughing endlessly. Blaine loved seeing Kurt smiled. Oh god, he really was falling for him. He had to thank Finn for those videos, for showing him how incredibly attracted he was to Kurt; Blaine made a mental note to himself.

* * *

><p>"Yeah, you should have seen it, everyone got drunk, Mercedes and Tina were happy girl drunks, and Rachel became clingy girl drunk, Brittany became stripper drunk, Quinn angry girl drunk, weepy hysterical drunk Santana, Puck…well he was just Puck…," Artie announced.<p>

"What kind of drunk were you?"

"I don't remember," Artie admitted.

"Haha, you were watching Brittany as a stripper dude," Puck grinned. Kurt's eyes grew wide.

"I was not…hysterical," Santana claimed throwing most of the uneaten pizza they had ordered into the box on the table folding her arms.

"Denial,"

"I'm not in denial!"

"Denying, Denial!"

"Shut up!"

"Mission accomplished," Puck laughed high fiving Artie.

"Wait… Rachel was clingy?" Finn asked suspiciously.

"Yeah man, she kept calling all the guys Finn, and trying to hold on to them, it was like every guy on the planet was you, all of the sudden, kind of creepy, no offense Rach," Puck shuddered.

Rachel just shrugged. Rachel was too embarrassed to even reply for once, Finn smiled and put an arm around her kissing her forehead.

"What are you guys talking about?" Blaine asked.

"Drinking Beer, alcohol dude, we had a party at Rachel's and we got her to drink for the first time," Puck grinned. Kurt was glad his parents were busy doing their own thing and not listening to the conversation, because that would have been awkward.

The conversation continued, Blaine even laughed at a few things that his friends told them, and it made Kurt smile thinking how well he fit in, but every now and then he noticed something different about Blaine and he wasn't sure what it was.

"Blaine, can I talk to you please, if you guys excuse me," Kurt inquired. He could hear wolf whistles and cat calls, and rolled his eyes.

"Blaine?" Kurt asked ignoring the grins on the other teens faces. Blaine stood up and nodded.

"I'm going to go to a camp next holidays to see if I can get a hot date myself, if Hummel can get lucky, why shouldn't I?" Santana said loud enough as Kurt walked Blaine out of the room.

He was pretty sure Santana said that especially for him and he could see his friends laughing hysterically. Kurt was blushing furiously; Blaine took his hand and immediately led him to Kurt's room.

"I'm so sorry about that, my friends can get …well I got to love them anyway,"

"You are amazing," Blaine smiled. Kurt blushed deeper, and Blaine giggled thinking that was even more adorable, but suddenly he felt nervous.

"Don't say that,"

"I mean it Kurt, you are…I don't even know how to say this," Blaine sighed sitting on the bed as Kurt sat next to him.

"You looked quiet, Blaine, are you alright? They didn't push you did they?" Kurt asked concerned. Blaine looked into the blue eyes and knew he had to tell him how he felt.

"I love you Kurt,"

…..

**A Cliffhanger..OH HELL TO THE NO...I didn't just do that ;)**


	16. Friends

**Haha..sorry about the cliffhanger guys... I love torturing people :) Not ...you know I love you! ..hehe okay so this chapter is very cute and fluffy in my opinion..I hope you like it.. I'm not mean.. I don't leave cliffhangers too long hehe..**

"Blaine…,"

"I said it too soon didn't I…I'm hopeless at this Kurt, but it's true, I love you, the moment I met you, but I wasn't sure what it was when I first felt it, I thought maybe I was confused with being lonely, but it isn't, Kurt…," Blaine rapidly said, his heart pounding.

Kurt looked adorable, he just wanted to pull him into a kiss, but he wasn't sure if Kurt wanted that.

Kurt sighed as he moved closer to Blaine on the bed with barely an inch between them he leaned over to make sure Blaine could hear him.

"Blaine, listen to me very carefully,"

"Yeah…" Blaine gulped. The fact that they were so close almost melted his heart.

"If you haven't noticed by now, I treat you differently from my friends, my heart pounds every time I see you, maybe I shouldn't take advantage of the fact that I met you in the forest first, but we both found each other, that counts for something, but what if you decide you find some one more good looking, and charming then me Blaine? There are a lot of people out there willing to help, and take care of you, I really, really care about you, and I want to be the one to help you, but you have other options too,"

"I don't want other options,"

"Blaine…,"

"No listen, Kurt Hummel, I love you damn it, I don't want anybody else, even if I had a chance with the hottest male model in the world, I wouldn't take him, no one can compare to you, you showed me the light, you showed me how to take a step in the world and actually care about living, I love you,"

"I love you more," Kurt stated staring into the beautiful golden hazel eyes.

"Wha…," Blaine gasped, Kurt gently held Blaine's face in his hands and surprised him by leaning in to kiss him. Blaine moaned and deepened the kiss.

"I love you, Blaine Anderson, always had, I just don't want you regretting choosing me first," Kurt acknowledged as he slowly let go. Blaine smiled.

* * *

><p>"I'll never regret my first kiss…, that was…amazing,"<p>

"It was my first kiss too, I didn't think I'd be the one kissing someone else though," Kurt admitted feeling light headed.

"Well…we can redo it again," Blaine grinned. Kurt giggled as Blaine pulled Kurt in his arms and kissed him.

Blaine continued kissing him as Kurt tried not to moan.

"Blaine..," Kurt gasped.

"Yeah?" Blaine asked worried but Kurt kissed him deeper. Kurt put his hands in Blaine's curly hair, making Blaine do these adorable noises in return. It made Kurt's heart do funny things as he heard them.

"Kurt,"

"Ah Blaine…," Kurt tried to pull away, but Blaine wouldn't let him.

"Blaine, stop…, I think we have an audience…,"

Blaine immediately stopped and looked at the doorway.

* * *

><p>"Well…," Mercedes started. The New Directions cheered as they came into the room from watching the boys from the doorway.<p>

Kurt and Blaine blushed a bright scarlet as they looked away embarrassed.

"Hummel finally got some," Santana grinned.

"Got what?" Burt asked coming near as the New Directions, Kurt and Blaine froze.

"PUDDING," Mercedes claimed as she quickly tossed Kurt the pudding she was about to eat.

"Oh…um…," The room went silent into an awkward moment.

"Enjoy your pudding, well I'll be back later son, see you guys around," Burt added oblivious leaving the group in Kurt's room. Everyone started laughing.

"Pudding?"

"Hey I saved your behind didn't I,"

"Thanks Cedes,"

"Way to go Finn, your plan worked," Puck announced, patting his shoulder.

"FINN…what is Puck talking about?" Kurt glared.

"Ah… ah…nothing bro, congrats by the way on…yeah, Blaine be good to my brother," Finn nervously exclaimed, feeling a bit nauseas from seeing his brother kissing another guy.

* * *

><p>"FINN!" Kurt screamed. Blaine giggled.<p>

"It's alright Kurt, don't worry, I don't plan on hurting Kurt," Blaine smiled. The girls of the group were beaming and clapping their hands.

"Cute…and modest, nice" Quinn added.

"If you ever need a dance instructor, count me in," Mike added.

"What for?"

"Your wedding of course," Tina announced.

"Guys… your lucky I love you, because this is really awkward," Kurt face palmed embarrassed.

"Group hug!" Mercedes shouted.

The New Directions tackled Kurt and Blaine on the bed leaving them laughing and protesting them to get off. Blaine thought it was nice from what he was used to in the forest, and he finally had Kurt.

* * *

><p>"Guys, guys, guys, I can't breathe, your ruining my clothes!" Kurt shrieked.<p>

Sam picked up the guitar he left on the wall.

"Now what?"

"Hummel can't breathe, Hummel can't breathe…Hummel can not breathe, he's never been kissed, but Mercedes came in, he got some pudding, after he finally had some!"

"What the hell is that!"

"Sh…Shuester asked us to write original songs over the holidays," Tina stuttered as the others laughed. Kurt groaned in annoyance.

"GET OUT!"

"Let's get some more pizza!" Puck cheered.

The new directions chanted the song as they walked out of the room laughing like Hyena's.

"MY DAD WILL BE BACK SOON, STOP SINGING," Kurt shouted slamming the door shut after them as they made their way back into the living room to finish the pizza. Even Blaine was laughing and Kurt glared him looks.

"Oh no not the look," Blaine giggled leaning in to kiss Kurt again.

Kurt was glad to have his friends even if the timing was horrendous.

* * *

><p><strong>Face Palm...honestly Sam...that's what you came up with?.. (anyone notice the Starkid reference?) - if you haven't watched starkid...I recommend searching 'A very potter musical' in YouTube Blaine is Harry potter we'll...(Darren Criss Is harry potter).. or at least search (Hermione can't draw).. you'll get the picture..haha I hope it was funny xD.. PUDDING MERCEDES?...what in the world! .. oh this is embarrassing.. <strong>


	17. Opportunities

**Sorry for the delay guys! Been enjoying the holidays while they last..got caught up watching Beauty and the Beast yesterday..aww love that movie..don't you?..anyway yay another Chapter! Okay... so remember Kurt and Blaine confessed their love for each other...how adorable are they? How will Burt take the news? Let's find out..**

**Chapter 17: Opportunities**

"Blaine, I think we should tell my parents, about us but are you sure you want this?" Kurt questioned after his friends left.

Blaine nodded and looked into Kurt's eyes than got a sickening feeling.

"Do you?" Blaine asked holding his breathe.

"More than you know," Kurt smiled; he gave Blaine a quick peck on the cheek for a reassurance and grabbed his hand pulling him of the living room couch.

"Kurt, Carole already knows," Blaine almost forgot.

"What?"

"I told her how I felt when your friends were over and I went in the kitchen to help, she knew I wanted to ask something, so I wasn't sure if I was doing the right thing, and asked for her help about talking to you, she encouraged it," Blaine explained. Kurt listened and tilted his head.

"That explains why you were gone for a while," Kurt smiled.

"You're not mad?"

"No, only at Finn,"

"You shouldn't have to be, he helped too," Blaine defended Finn.

"I know, but I like torturing him, besides those videos were embarrassing," Kurt exclaimed. Blaine giggled shaking his head.

"Kurt, how many times do I have to tell you I loved those videos?"

* * *

><p>"Dad, I have something to tell you," Kurt ignored Blaine on purpose as his dad came into the living room.<p>

"Your friends left?"

"Yeah dad, I was…,"

"Good, Blaine we need to talk," Burt stated clearly. Kurt was shocked and a little taken back but listened.

"Ah…sure,"

"Kurt do you mind leaving us alone?" Burt asked his son. Kurt was now offended, but slowly nodded as Blaine gave him the 'It's Okay' look.

"Sure,"

"Thanks son,"

As soon as Kurt left the room, Blaine felt a little uneasy, but he had to do this.

"Ah…okay, well as you know…, Kurt and I have been very close, and I'm starting to… wait you weren't going to talk about Kurt were you?" Blaine noticed Burt raised an eyebrow and obviously looked confused.

"No," Burt said a little startled at the conversation that he was about to hear.

"Are you and Kurt together?" Burt asked bluntly. Blaine nodded.

"Like not just as friend?"

"No sir, we're more than that, I just told Kurt how I felt about him today, and it's more than just friends," Blaine held his breathe, biting his lip.

* * *

><p>"Don't look so nervous son, I knew it was going to happen one day, I just didn't expect it now,"<p>

Blaine didn't answer for a while trying to register the fact Burt called him son.

"Are you ok?"

"Really? So you're…okay with us being together?"

"If it makes my son happy than yes, and I care about you too Blaine, you've been through a lot and your obviously not taking my son for granted, so I can't see why I shouldn't be,"

"Oh, thank you, I don't know what to say…" Blaine admitted.

"Don't think I'm stupid, I know what those kids meant by 'got some', I like to make them think they got away with it,' Burt added. Blaine chuckled and looked away embarrassed.

"Sorry, we got carried away, we only kissed and Kurt looked…,"

"Don't worry about it, just uh… I think we may have to find other sleeping arrangements though," Burt warned. Blaine looked down at his feet uncomfortably.

"Yes sir,"

* * *

><p>"However, I still warn you, Kurt may look strong on the outside, but he is just as fragile as you are, so if you hurt him I will…,"<p>

"You can do whatever you wish to me, but I promise that won't happen," Blaine quickly finished. Burt nodded.

"Okay… good, well that's all cleared," Burt rubbed his neck. There was an awkward silent.

"Ah come here," Burt gently pulled Blaine into a hug. Blaine a little stunned eventually gave in.

"You're a good kid, Blaine, I trust you, and I'm glad you told me now, I think I have to give both of you a talking to though um...maybe not just yet,"

"Oh...sure...,What did you want to tell me?" Blaine wasn't sure what Burt meant by talking to.

"Oh…, I'm not sure if this is a good idea to spoil the moment, but well, your father is in town, and I thought you might like to know that I found out…well, that he is headmaster of a school, not far from Lima,"

"Oh…, um thanks,"

"Don't you want to know what school?"

"I'd rather forget about him,"

"Blaine, please I want to help you get information as to why your father would do this to you, but we have to face him sometime, to do that," Blaine shuddered at the thought of his father, but he really would like to give him a piece of his mind, he felt a little stronger with Kurt and his family.

"Would you go with me?"

"I was planning to,"

"Do you mind if I tell Kurt about this? I don't want him to face my father, but I don't want to lie to him either,"

"Of course, however Kurt is stubborn and when he wants something he gets it, so if he wants to go with you, I will try talk him out of it if you'd like, but that would be very difficult, I know, I raised him," Burt chuckled. Blaine laughed along nodding his head.

"I don't mind him going to the school with me; I just don't want my father to touch him,"

"Blaine, I'm going with you and I won't let him touch either of you, okay? Kurt will be great support for you though I know that,"

"Okay, I actually think this might be a good idea, what school is it?"

"Dalton Academy,"

"Dalton?"

"Yeah, your father's name is William Dalton Anderson,"

"Oh…,"

**I just love Kurt's father in Glee, I could never make him the bad character, who wouldn't want a father like him? He's amazing! Anyway... what did you think of the ending..:o... Hey Don't ask me..the story speaks for itself, I just write what comes to mind :).. Hope you enjoyed!.. Next chapter Blaine Confronts his father.. Oh and the brotherly tension between Kurt and Finn are on the rocks...seriously Finn did you have to show those videos! KURT SAID NO, when Kurt says NO he means NO.**


	18. Reunited

**Hey Hey lovelies.. sorry I've taken a bit longer to post this one..started school today.."groans".. anyway.. What you've been waiting for another chapter! Well I hope :).. I got two people who have asked for it..haha shout out to the reviewers..you guys make my day! xxxooo "LOVE YOU ALL..never give up". **

**Chapter 18: Reunited**

"Are you okay?" Kurt asked as he squeezed Blaine's hand tighter. Kurt could feel Blaine's hand getting sweaty, and shaking a little, but he wasn't willing to let go.

"Yeah…no not really Kurt, I shouldn't have come here, I feel so out of place," Blaine admitted.

Just as Burt had said, Kurt was not going to stay put if Blaine was to confront his father, Kurt wanted to be there for him, and as selfish as Blaine felt, he was glad he was, but if his father touched Kurt, he'd never forgive himself.

Kurt had to agree, it was so awkward seeing teenagers like them all dressed up neatly in uniform, wearing blazers and gelled up hair. Blaine had his black curls free, blue slacks and a Black V neck shirt.

Kurt was wearing his usual stylish clothes, but tried to not dress up too much, wearing a white shirt under a black vest and very sexy darn blue jeans in Blaine's opinion. Blaine looked much younger, as well as being the short one out of most of the boys with his non facial products.

"I'm on your side Blaine; don't worry if you get nervous just squeeze my hand," Kurt whispered rubbing his arm affectionately. Blaine nodded.

"Thank you Kurt," Blaine smiled at Kurt as they locked eyes for a few minutes.

"Are you guys new?" One of the guys in a blazer asked interrupting the eye stare contest. Blaine squeezed Kurt's hand lightly. Kurt rubbed his thumb gently on the back.

"Well…no, we are here to talk to the headmaster, what's going on?" Kurt asked blushing as he looked away from Blaine, and saw a bunch of students in the room heading in the same direction.

"It's Warbler practise, every so often we shut the school down to do a performance, most of our students are very good musicians, we are kind of like rock stars, my name is Wes by the way, I'm head of the Warbler council," Wes introduced holding out his hand, and then noticed Kurt and Blaine holding hands. Wes raised an eyebrow, with a knowing smirk.

"Don't look so worried, we have a no bullying policy," Wes smiled reassuringly. Kurt unwilling to let go of Blaine's hand thankful for the policy used his other to shake the friendly...(Asian/European?.. He reminded him of a guy version of Santana..well his Looks... )boy's hand.

"My name's Kurt so nice of you not to beat us up; and this here is Blaine," Wes chuckled.

"I'd never do such a thing, are you a couple? Sorry to randomly ask that, but you guys look good together," Wes asked smiling.

"Yeah…I…uh," Kurt stuttered, taken back by the welcoming gesture of their must be so obvious relationship.

"Mhm, we are, I'm very lucky," Blaine answered shyly suddenly feeling as though he could trust Wes. Kurt smiled and nodded; proud that Blaine could say that in front of a stranger.

"Hey Wesley where in the world of Hogwarts have you been? We've been looking for you all over," An African student asked as he came up to Wes, very closely.

Kurt and Blaine had the same thought.

"Oh for heaven's sake David, stop acting like a mother hen, I was just caught up in meeting some new people; they want to see the headmaster,"

"Ah I see, didn't torment them with your introducing the rules of the school already did you? I'm sure taking one look at us knuckleheads; they are probably scared to death of a private school,"

"I have a gavel waiting to be used this very second Dave, remember it's my proud weapon, I was being polite, stop making me look like the overly obsessed student," Wes growled. Kurt and Blaine giggled, hating to interrupt the two fighting.

* * *

><p>"Excuse me, but are you guys all gay?" Kurt blurted out, automatically regretting it as they burst out laughing.<p>

"No!" Wes and David said in unison.

"We have girlfriends," David smiled.

"We have nothing against gay people, in fact we find them great to hang out with," Wes acknowledged.

_It so weird to think his father could be running a school with a no bullying policy and yet he was still not good enough for him. Blaine thought._

Kurt and Blaine was starting to feel comfortable chatting with the boys about the school, and the mention of Hogwarts which Kurt found out Harry Potter was Blaine's favourite movie, when Burt came back rubbing his neck as he looked at the four boys standing in the mist of Dalton.

"Ah…who are these two?" Burt asked lost and also a little stressed.

"Wes and David, sir, hope you consider putting your son in our school, they look like they could fit in well," Wes shook Burt's hand.

"Sorry we have to go, we have Warbler's meeting, hope to see you two around!" David smiled warmly at Kurt and Blaine.

* * *

><p><em><strong>"They did not think we were together did they?"<strong>_

_**"Well you are always treating me like a baby,"**_

_**"If they fully decide on applying to study here after looking around, don't expect me to cover up for your weird overly protective behaviour,"**_

_**"Oh...so now I'm the weird one?"**_

_**"Are you implying something!  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><em>The two boys didn't realise that Kurt and Blaine could still hear them and they were giggling hysterically behind them as David and Wes were leaving, whilst Burt looked on confused.<em>

"Oh but we weren't applying…" Kurt was going to correct them but it was too late, the two headed out of the room already.

"They are nice," Blaine said approvingly.

"Yeah, this school has a great policy,"

"Blaine, he wants to see you," Burt felt guilty for interrupting the well looking atmosphere, while Blaine breathed in heavily looking at Kurt.

"It's up to you, Blaine you don't have to do this," Kurt added.

"No, he needs to speak to me," A deep voice that sounded similar to Blaine's said at the doorway.

Blaine stood silent, staring at the person ahead of him; it was no doubt his father. The same dark black hair gelled back, his black business suit, looked the same as if he seen him only yesterday. Kurt could feel Blaine slipping his hand out. Kurt grabbed on it just in time for Blaine to black out falling backwards as Kurt caught him. Blaine had fainted.

* * *

><p>"What and so you think everything can just go back to normal? Do you know how much Blaine has suffered? He lived in a forest damn it!"<p>

"Kurt calm down," Burt held his son from attacking the man in front of them,

Kurt was in a rage; it was the maddest Burt has ever seen him, truthfully he was about to get into one too. Blaine was gaining consciousness at the sound of _his_ Kurt; this beautiful boy was sticking up for him. Then it occurred to him, Kurt was shouting at his father, he immediately sat up, which was not a wise thing to do.

"Blaine, oh thank god, easy, lay back down gently," Kurt quickly came to Blaine's attention who at the moment was lying on a couch in some office.

"Blaine…, son," Mr Anderson said worriedly.

"I'm not your son," Blaine mumbled.

"Yes you are,"

"No,"

"Blaine, please," Mr Anderson said as Kurt shielded him from touching his son, kneeling on the floor next to the couch, clutching the shorter boy's hand.

Burt stood awkwardly, not sure what to do, trying to control his temper ready to leach out.

"You are not my father," Blaine repeated heatedly as he glared into his father's brown eyes, feeling a bit stronger.

"Blaine listen to me, what happened that day, should never have happened, after losing you I almost lost myself. I lost a part of me in that damn forest, I…I should have accepted the fact you were gay from the beginning,"

* * *

><p>"Damn straight you should of," Burt suddenly came into the scene. Kurt was surprised by the anger in his father's voice for the boy he loved.<p>

"Do you want to know why I am headmaster of this school? Did any of you notice the no bullying policy?" Mr Anderson asked sadly.

"Yes, of course we noticed, it's a shame you didn't pay as much attention to Blaine," Kurt shot back for Blaine who was trying not to daze of, he started to feel better as he listened to Kurt's voice.

"Blaine, after your mother died, I was upset, I drank too much alcohol to try and make the pain go away, and I did the worst thing a father could do, I blamed you for it, and when you told me you were gay, I wasn't thinking, I had too much alcohol in my system to think straight, doesn't excuse my behaviour,"

"I found a family, I found a boyfriend, I found a safe place, without any of your help," Blaine said a little heatedly trying to think if he should believe his father, he was torn between wanting his father back, and trusting him too much again that he'll get hurt.

"What you did to your son, is the most outrageous thing I've ever heard in my entire life, I don't care if you were drunk, no one abandons their child, I wouldn't give up Kurt for anything in the world, and now that I know Blaine, I wouldn't give him up either, he is an amazing kid, he's wise, well mannered, I'd say he would be a decent student, once we get him in school, and because of you, he's been taught the worst in humanity, when in fact, no kid should have to go through with that,"

Blaine stared up at Burt Hummel in amazement, he really like Blaine, could he? He still had doubts himself, but it was nice knowing that people did actually care about him; he felt tears escaping.

"Hey don't cry," Kurt whispered as their parents argued in the corner of the room now. Kurt gently wiped his fingers across Blaine's cheeks cleaning up the tears. Blaine stared back into the beautiful angel blue eyes.

"I love you," Blaine whispered; Burt and Mr Anderson both oblivious.

"I love you too," Kurt whispered back smiling.

"All I'm asking is another chance to be a better father; could you please just me that chance?" Mr Anderson begged which brought the boys back to the conversation.

"GIVE YOU THAT CHANCE? YOU BASICALLY THREW HIM IN THAT FOREST, BLAINE HAS NIGHTMARES OF IT AND IF IT WEREN'T FOR THE FACT THAT MY SON SHOWED HIM ENOUGH LOVE TO HAVE ENOUGH COURAGE, HE MAY WELL HAVE STILL BEEN IN THERE," Burt fumed, absolutely outraged.

"I made this school in hope he'd search for somewhere to be safe, in hope someone would put Blaine in this school with a good policy, so that I could see my son again, please give me a chance, " Blaine's father said sadly turning towards the boy on the couch finally.

"Why would someone put him in a private boys school, when he was taken out of school at a young age, how do you think he will keep up with the education," Kurt asked suddenly raising an eyebrow at Mr Anderson, Burt was proud of his son keeping his temper down while he couldn't.

"We have tuitions here, I have great boys who are well mannered and intelligent, we also have a choir room, I remember Blaine enjoyed singing when he was young," Mr Anderson stated. The room was left in an awkward unpleasant silence.

"THAT STILL DOESN'T…"

"Okay," Blaine whispered silently cutting of Burt's lecture.

"What?" Burt; and Kurt said at the same time.

* * *

><p>"Okay, I will give him another chance, I want to learn again, I miss school, and I want to sing, and…Burt you've been an amazing father to me, but I've always dreamed of this moment,"<p>

"Blaine, you don't have to do what your father says, you could come to my school at McKinley, you could join glee club as well," Kurt suggested. Blaine shook his head.

"Kurt, this school has a no bullying policy, I…I'm a little bit frightened, but I want to give it a try, because I need to get my education skills up again, and you need Burt, for you and Finn,"

"We are happy to include you in the family Blaine, I already told you that," Burt immediately announced. Blaine nodded.

"I know, but I can't have you adopt me if I wish… to," Blaine looked at Kurt and smiled shyly.

"I'll tell you another time, right now I just need to give my father another chance, I need to be able to talk to him about how I dealt with this, and I need to get better with my education," Blaine said wisely.

"Blaine, don't, what if he hurts you again?" Kurt cried. The fathers watched their sons in deep emotion.

"Kurt I'll be okay, don't cry, I need to give it a try, but…I don't want to lose you,"

"You will never lose me, I'm never saying goodbye to you," Kurt replied.

"Kurt can come here to," Mr Anderson added.

"OVER MY DEAD BODY!" Burt shouted.

"I'm still not convinced this is a good idea for Blaine!" Burt scrunched up his fist.

"Give me a week, like a trial, with Blaine, if all goes well; consider putting your son in here too, please sir, I've learnt my mistakes"

"Finn told me about how they treated you in McKinley," Blaine said suddenly to Kurt.

"Finn?" Mr Anderson asked.

"My step-brother, who will be murdered when I get back," Kurt answered through gritted teeth.

"If I'm safe here Kurt, I want you to be safe with me too…, but I understand if you want to go back to your friends, I just need to give it a chance, don't be mad at Finn, I wanted to find out more about you, and we we're at the camp talking in the hospital," Blaine sighed.

"So what do you say?" Mr Anderson asked.

"Should we trust him is the question…," Kurt said mentioning towards Blaine's father, Burt couldn't help but agree, and Blaine really, really wanted his own father back, he wasn't sure what to do.

* * *

><p>:O...<strong>Nice little twist huh? What do you think...should Blaine trust his father..and go to Dalton..will he finally get a chance to have a real father? Will his father prove that he can change? Or will he always be the douchebag, that ..everyone has known him to be? ...hmmm..."Finn..sorry bro, you really need to learn to leave things alone ;) ) ..Oh I've missed my Dalton boys so much! I Couldn't not put Wes and David in the story. :) NO FLAMES PLEASE. REVIEW xxxoo<strong>


	19. Curiosity

**BIG HUGS and lots of kisses to Jesse Kerr, for constantly getting me to write this chapter..haha thank you all loyal lovelies..hope you enjoy this Chapter!.. oh and thank you for the reviews! I love how you all get my references :D**

Chapter 19: Curiosity

"Boys, I need to speak with Mr Anderson alone," Burt inquired. The boys looked at their fathers and at each other worriedly.

"Dad…,"

"Kurt, go, wait for me where I got you before," Kurt gently heaved Blaine of the couch, taking him by the elbow to walk him out.

Once the boys were out of the room, Burt instantly glared at Mr Anderson.

"What do you want with Blaine?"

"What are serious? I just explained everything…"

"Let me make it clear, I'll give you a week, with Blaine, but he stays at my house, I'm not letting him go home with you, and you're paying for his tuition, it's the least you can do if you want to make things right. If you touch Blaine, in physical harm, I won't hesitate to take you to court," Burt requested, arms over his chest, trying to stay calm but still in a rage on the inside.

"I'll do my best, but why should you take him home? He's not your son," Mr Anderson said coldly.

"No, not biologically but I'm the best he's got, I don't throw kids out of the house, and I love him for who he is," Burt fumed. Mr Anderson winced at the reply.

"Is that all?"

"Is that all? This is not a business deal Mr Anderson,"

"I'm aware of that,"

"I'm not sure that you are, I'm going to take him home, he can come back in two days, I want him to think about it," Burt furiously wrote his number on the nearest note pad and gave it to Mr Anderson, who just stared at it.

"Fine, I'll see you in two days," Mr Anderson held out a hand. Burt just grunted and pushed past him as he abandoned him in the office.

Burt really wanted to punch him; it took everything in his willpower not to.

* * *

><p>Kurt took Blaine outside and sat him on one of the comfortable lounge chairs in the common room.<p>

"Are you alright?"

"I'm terrified Kurt,"

"I thought so, I would be to, you have me Blaine, and I'm not going anywhere,"

"I don't deserve you," Blaine put his face in his hands, with an exaggerated sighed.

"No, don't you talk like that Blaine, you deserve a family, and you deserve people who love you, you know I love you Blaine,"

"You could have someone who is not messed up, Kurt," Blaine pouted waving his hands dramatically at himself.

"You are not messed up, please Blaine, it's not you, look at me, no one is perfect, but I'm finding it hard to find any faults with you, it's your father, who's done this, you have a right to feel like you do, " Kurt took Blaine's hand out of his face, and stroked them gently.

Blaine smiled and took Kurt's hand squeezing it.

* * *

><p>"Hey guys, ready to go?" Burt asked as he came in the room.<p>

"What happened?" Kurt asked.

"Blaine's going to school here, but he's coming home with us,"

"Wait…what?" Blaine looked up, unsure he heard him correctly.

"I'm not letting you go back to that kind of environment, you're safer with us, and I don't trust your father right now," Burt pointed towards the direction of where his father was.

"Did my father…ask if I wanted to go home?" Blaine couldn't help ask. Burt sighed and put a hand on Blaine's shoulder.

"I didn't give him much of a chance son, I'm sorry, but I'm just not up to you getting hurt like that again," Burt exclaimed. Blaine nodded with a small smile.

"I'm kind of glad, thank you," Blaine said shyly.

"You're always welcome in our home," Burt patted his shoulder.

"Dad… do you think I could come here too? I want to be here for Blaine,"

"I know Kurt, but I'm not so sure I like this, why don't we wait and see how it goes with Blaine first, Blaine if he ever hurts you, tell me straight away, I can't force you not to come here, but I want you to at least think about it," Burt insisted. Blaine nodded.

"Hey you haven't left yet!" David announced loudly interrupting Burt coming up with Wes beside him.

"You guys, going to be a Dalton boy?" Wes asked enthusiastically.

"I am, well at least I think I am," Blaine added bitting his bottom lip.

"Awesome!"

"Totally Awesome,"

Burt eyed the two excited boys that appeared.

"My son Kurt might, depending how Blaine is treated," Burt gestured to Kurt.

"Oh everyone is treated the same, you have nothing to worry about sir, we take good care of all our boys," Wes exclaimed.

"Just don't go near Wes's gavel," David grinned.

"You're to talk David"

"There's nothing wrong with me!"

"Mhm…"

Burt laughed, thinking he rather liked the kids, even though he had no idea what they were talking about.

"Gavel?" Blaine asked clueless.

"You'll find out soon enough new kid," David smiled wickedly. Wes glared at David.

A bell round loudly into their ears.

"Well that was the bell for next class, hope to see you round, we'd love to hang out!" Wes shook all their hands as well as David and they were of.

"I think…I might like it here," Blaine stated smiling at Kurt than at Burt. Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand again which had dropped out of alarm when David and Wes had entered and Blaine intertwined their fingers immediately a the touch.

"It's not them I'm worried about, come on let's go home kids," Burt smiled pleasantly as he lead them out of Dalton. He didn't even worry about them holding hands, he was cool with that..as long as they didn't get...intimate..

**Sorry I like picking on Wevid, I think they are cute haha! yes I Ship Wevid..not sure where they are heading tho (I don't care if they think they are straight!..they always keep me wondering) ;) Watch out for them anyway next to come..**

**Blaine starts school again, the Dalton boys are doing their very best to Keep his grade levels up so he can join them eventually in classes!..Kurt is back at school and misses being around Blaine..Blaine misses being around Kurt..and of course..their friends can't help but tease!.. Burt also finds out a bit more of Blaine's father, and he's not sure what to do about it. **


	20. Connection

**Sorry for the delay! School sucks. Ok well here we are chapter 20! :o and WHAT THE FEET 72 reviews? I'm sure I'm getting Blind... The summary at the end of the last chapter meant what will happen in the next few chapters sorry :)...:/...Finn is a little confused..let's find out why.**

Chapter 20: Connection

"Kurt, why are you ignoring me?" Finn questioned after he finally bumped into Kurt after his moisturising routine.

"What makes you think I'm ignoring you?" Kurt replied with a harsh tone.

"I don't know, I asked you to past the salt at the table yesterday, and you completely blanked out, I had to ask Blaine for it, before everyone went to bed you chose to forget to say goodnight, this morning when eating breakfast, I burnt my bacon and normally you'd come to help but you were too busy to even notice, and now you seem to not be listening, hence the ignoring me," Finn acknowledge with an almost sad, angry tone.

"First of all Finn, those videos were MY privacy, I told you not to put them on, and you IGNORED me, when I asked you to respect my wishes, and second of all, the only reason you seem to be upset, is because I'm not around to help clean up your mess, and thirdly, I was talking to Blaine when you burnt your bacon, of course I was distracted, it's like when I'm around you and Rachel, you don't include me in your conversations, besides I'd have every right to ignore you," Kurt snapped.

"Well sorry bro, but I thought I was doing you a favour," Finn said not meaning to sound harsh.

"What, ignoring me around Rachel is to my advantage? It just makes you look like a homophobic Finn," Kurt growled particularly annoyed. Finn winced, hating the word homophobic.

"You know I am not one of those people Kurt! I can't believe you could accuse me of one after all we've been through," Finn raised his voice, grabbed his key and stormed out of the room.

"I'm going to Rachel's,"

"Finn!" Kurt called. The door slammed. Kurt sighed and slumped down.

On the ground in the kitchen is where Blaine found Kurt after he woke up.

"Kurt?"

At the mention of his name, Kurt rushed out of his sitting position on the cold white tiles, to a standing position over the frying pan to look like he was making breakfast.

"Kurt, are you okay," Blaine repeated, stopping Kurt in the middle of taking out the egg rings.

"Sure baby, I'm fine," Kurt replied turning to face him with a forced smile. Blaine looked slightly shocked than amused.

"What are you smirking at?" Kurt laughed at the sudden change in Blaine's look.

"Uh…Kurt; You called me baby do you think I'm a baby?" Blaine asked uncertain of the use of pet names. Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand.

"Oh Blaine, I forgot you're not use to affection, I'm sorry,"

"Sorry Kurt, I don't read many romance novels, I wouldn't know," Blaine apologised slightly blushing.

"Well Blaine couples use the word baby as a pet name to the person they love," Kurt mentioned cupping Blaine's cheek,"

Blaine nodded.

"I want to kiss you," Blaine stated shyly staring into Kurt's eyes.

"What's stopping you?" Kurt teased.

"Well…you…,I um," Blaine started but Kurt ignored him by kissing him on the lips, as he held him. Blaine pulled Kurt tighter against him moaning his name, which is when Burt decided to walk in….

"Oh, my bad,"

"Dad!" Kurt screeched slightly pulling Blaine of him, but it was too late.

"Uh… Kurt can I have a word with you?" Burt said uncomfortably standing there watching as Blaine's eyes looked terrified and widened the moment Kurt stepped forward.

"I…I'm,"

"I'll talk to you later Blaine, I need to talk to my son," Burt said quietly, a little unsure how he felt.

Kurt looked at Blaine and stared into his eyes, with a look of reassurance, Blaine nodded and glanced towards Burt, but feeling himself sinking in fear, as the floor swallowed him whole.

"Kurt… I um, not sure how to talk about this, I always assumed you were uncomfortable about the 's' word and I just want to warn you not to throw yourself around, because…"

"DAD, we ONLY kissed, don't talk about that, I'm not ready for the talk," Kurt winced, putting his fingers in his ears.

Burt had to smile, glad that his son wasn't a man hunter, because that would have been difficult, but this sweet innocent boy, needed to be told just how important he was to Burt.

"Kurt, I trust you, but listen to me, I care about you son, I just want you to know that you matter, and when you do decide to do it, you need to remember its' doing something TO YOU, to yourself, to your body, and I don't want you to feel pressured, you owe it to yourself to do it with someone if you really feel connected with that person, with Blaine or whoever comes along, but when you're ready,"

"Dad, Blaine wouldn't…" Kurt began but Burt put his hand up to silence him.

"I love Blaine as much as my own son, but I don't want you two rushing thing, I'm aware it's been over a month now, but I need to talk to Blaine about this too, so would you go get him for me please,"

"Dad I know your angry, please don't scare Blaine, he's still unsure of himself, he was hesitant before kissing me, I mean he wanted to but he was scared I didn't and so I…"

"Kurt relax, I'm not angry, I just want things to be kept at a ground level at the moment; did you get anything I just said?" Burt once again cut Kurt of staring him straight in the eyes, holding his shoulders.

"Yeah dad, I won't rush things,"

"Remember two words Kurt, 'You Matter'"

"Thanks dad," Kurt smiled, still feeling awkward and incredibly embarrassed but at least he has a dad that approves of who he is, and he couldn't help take his dad in a big hug.

"I love you Kurt," Burt said tears in his eyes, he wasn't the emotional type, but seeing Kurt now, reminded him of what was important and he cherished all the memories he had inside his head as he held his grown up boy.

"I love you too dad,"

"Go get Blaine, before he passes out from worry,"

Kurt smiled at his dad, and left the room.

"Blaine, he wants to talk to you," Kurt greeted.

Blaine hugging himself in fear looked up at Kurt who only smiled back.

"It's okay Blaine,"

Blaine nodded, and got ready to face the worst feeling in the bottom of his stomach, he loved Kurt, he was terrified of rejection.. What would Burt say if he thought he was using Kurt.. like he said in the bathroom when he met him?..He never wanted to hurt Kurt..would his father believe him? All these questions were running through his head as he stepped in the living room and saw Burt waiting for him. He took a deep breathe and walked in.

...

* * *

><p><strong>So what did you guys think of this chapter? :).. Sorry I'm not an expert at giving "The Talk" As you see..but I tried to mock Burt's words..so hope it went down how I would of liked you to see it! <strong>


	21. Discussion

Sorry for the long wait guys! A bit of a Finn/Burt episode here :) let me know what you think!

Chapter 21 Discussion

"Take a seat Blaine," Burt gestured towards the couch as Blaine obeyed.

Blaine looked terrified about the consequences, rubbing his neck and looking nervous. Burt couldn't help but chuckle.

"Don't be afraid Blaine, I'm not going to kick you out of the house, for kissing Kurt, although normally in these circumstances I would have gotten out my gun," Blaine now went pale white.

"Blaine, relax, you did nothing wrong,"

"I'm sorry sir, I just don't want you losing trust with me, and I remember what you said at the camp about me using Kurt, and I just want you to know that I would never, hurt Kurt, I couldn't do that to him " Burt sighed realising why Blaine was scared in the first place.

"Blaine I believe you, just like I trust you to sleep in the same room with him, I was hesitant at first, but Kurt insisted that he didn't want you to be alone, and you wouldn't do anything inappropriate. I can never win against him and you keep the door open, you don't do anything that I wouldn't be able to see. Kurt hasn't run to me crying, what I said at the camp, was out of stress, and worry, I was being over protective of Kurt, you know I don't feel the same way now, I'm sorry I said those things. I just want to have a talk with you, about something else, I know your good for Kurt, and he loves you,"

"I love him too, so much sir," Blaine said proudly.

"I know Blaine, I'll do everything I can for you and Kurt's right to love each other, there are still harsh people out there, but your welcome to love each other in my house, just don't go to intimate, which is what I what I want to talk about,"

"What do you mean?"

"Blaine I'm just as scared as you are to talk about this, because I'm not very good at this but I need to know, do you know about sex?" Burt hesitated.

Blaine nodded feeling embarrassed and shifting uncomfortably.

"How much do you know?"

"The guy I had a crush on in school he um, he told me that when we were in high school we had to have a sex education class, but it wasn't for gays, he told me his older brother told him about it, and he was going to search it up, when he left school I never got to find out anything about it though I never heard from him, it was Valentines Day not long after that I just know the basics of it," Blaine added playing with his hands.

"Blaine I need you to know, that it is important to know about it, I'll see what I can do, I can't talk about it because I am not experience in what you guys do but I can see if I can find information for you, I don't want you throwing yourself around like you don't matter, because you matter Blaine, just as Kurt does, and I know my son, he hates talking about it, but one day you two are going to want to experiment and get intimate with either each other or other people, if it doesn't work out, but you need to know about protection, and what it's doing to you, to your body, your giving yourself to someone that you love,"

"Are you saying I shouldn't have sex?"

"I think on your 30th birthday, it's a great gift," Blaine slightly giggled tilting his head.

"I love Kurt, I don't want anybody else when you said 'if it doesn't work', and I'll only do what he wants, I won't force him to do anything, and I'm not ready for it anyway, I need to know what it is before I do do it, I mean I know what it is but I haven't gone in full detail..."

"I trust you Blaine, I just don't want either of you getting hurt, and I want you to know I completely support you two, '

"Thanks dad " Blaine smiled not realising he had called Burt dad, it just felt natural at the time, like when he told Kurt he loved him.

Burt sat there silent for a minute taking it in as he smiled.

"Love you kiddo, take care of my son, because he'll take care of you,"

"I will," Burt walked over and patted Blaine's shoulder looking him in the eyes.

"You're really something Blaine, Kurt's lucky to have you," Blaine than disagreed shaking his head.

"I'm the lucky one, I really appreciate all you've done for me though, what everyone's done for me, and I'm thankful for the conversation...even though it's awkward,"

"I'm not so sure Kurt would have," Burt grinned, they both parted there ways with a friendly fond smile at each other. Blaine had also been the one to hug Burt this time, and Burt couldn't help embrace him. Burt went looking for Carole and Blaine of to find the fashionable diva.

Finn came home from Rachel's just in time as Blaine finished talking to Burt. Blaine caught the look between Finn and Kurt. Finn brushed past Kurt as Kurt tried to stop him to talk. Blaine couldn't take it.

"Alright ENOUGH, I'm tired of this," Blaine's voice gained immediate attention.

"Blaine," Kurt said worriedly as he grabbed the boy's hands. Blaine pulled away, Kurt looked hurt but Blaine just grabbed Finn and pulled him into the conversation.

"I hate you two fighting like this, you have barely talked in two days, I want to know why your angry at each other,"

"Well I got a witness now," Finn spoke up not too warmly.

"FINN don't you dare try use Blaine against me,"

"What makes you think I want to do that?"

"You don't want to lose the fight I know you well enough your my step-brother, you hate it when you lose,"

"Kurt, I only wanted what's best for you,"

"Then why did you show those videos when I told you not to?"

"I DID IT FOR BLAINE,"

Blaine felt his cheeks going red as he bit his lip.

"Blaine only wanted to watch the cheerios, he didn't know about the others!"

"Kurt, please," Blaine said trying to calm his boyfriend down.

"Kurt I'm sick and tired of you and Blaine staring into each other's eyes, I'm sick and tired of your talks on how perfect Blaine is, how Blaine does this, how Blaine does that, how Blaine is fragile and you want to fix him, don't get me wrong, I love Blaine as my own brother but Kurt, I WANTED YOU AND BLAINE TO FINALLY GET TOGETHER Blaine feels the same way, look at him staring at you right now! Those videos showed him the side of you when you're not trying to fix him, when you're being you, and that's important for him to see,"

Blaine's cheek grew red hot as he realized that Finn noticed him staring at Kurt. It was beginning to be a bad habit, well bad habit wasn't the word...more like an addiction..a good one. Kurt stood shocked unable to respond.

"Kurt, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have invaded your privacy, but you obviously would have said no anyway, and I just want you to be happy, I'm mad because you called me a homophobic which is the total opposite of what I am,"

"Finn I never meant it that way,"

"It just reminds me of the moist toilette incident, and I don't want you feeling the same way about me, I have nothing against gays," Finn acknowledge. Kurt nodded.

"I know, I'm sorry I overreacted, truth is I'm not angry at you, Blaine explained it to me why you gave me those videos, and you did help me and Blaine get together, thank you for supporting it. I think our argument just made me forget that, and I know you're not homophobic, I knew that during the moist toilette incident too, dad just overreacted,"

"Burt had a valid point at the time,"

"I'd like to go back to being normal brothers again if you'd let me,"

"Would you help me cook my breakfast tomorrow?"

"Deal," Kurt grinned.

Finn pulled Kurt into a hug and patted Kurt on the back.

"Sorry bro,"

"Ah did I miss something?" Burt asked coming in.

"It's a brother thing," Kurt explained. Finn had a mischievous grin.

"Ok well I'll be back soon guys, I got to go run down to the shops, you need anything?"

"Chocolate chip cookies?" Finn asked with a pleading look.

"Finn we have enough rubbish in the house," Kurt complained.

"Don't worry about it Kurt, I'm buying the junk remember, you want anything Kurt?"

"Moist toilettes,"

"Kurt don't you dare mock me,"

"You love it Finn," Kurt said wickedly.

"You know I don't,"

"Exactly..."

Blaine looked confused.

"Moist toilette?"...

"I'll explain it later Blaine," Kurt smiled adoringly at him.

"Blaine do you want anything?" Burt asked as he was about to head out.

"Don't worry about me..."

"Blaine, I may as well get you something, it's my treat, besides I know Kurt was planning on having a movie marathon with you, from what he tells me, so you may as well get something to eat, dinner will be a while,"

"DAD that was supposed to be a surprise!"

"Could you get oreos and peanut butter? I'd pay for them if I had the money, but I hadn't had them since I was a kid," Blaine asked politely. Burt nodded.

"I used to love that too," Burt agreed.

"Oreos and peanut butter?" Kurt asked disgusted.

"That sounds wicked! Can I have that too?"

"Finn you can share the peanut butter, see you soon," Burt said and left.

"Really Blaine?" Kurt put his hands on his hips and tilted his head.

"Have you ever seen the parent trap?"...

"No..."

Sorry I was obsessed with the parent trap as a kid, I loved watching those kind of movies and Disney, and just chilling out, and eating Oreos...Oh and whenever I say Wicked.. I have the voice of Fred and George in my head from Harry Potter...lol..total random but the truth :) Next chapter!.. What i said last summary.. Blaine and Kurt go to school, sorry I couldn't just skip the conversation...people would want to know how Blaine dealth with "The Talk"... LaLaLaLaLa..


	22. Exhaustion

**Sorry about the wait guys! Been quite busy lately..I felt like writing some homely experiences for Blaine...so here we go! Hope you enjoy...thanks for the reviews!**

Chapter 22: Exhaustion

"Blaine…we go back to school tomorrow, how are you feeling?"

"I don't want to be alone," Blaine complained looking depressed, as they watched movies and ate Oreos, well Kurt ate Oreos and milk, Blaine ate it with peanut butter. Kurt slightly chuckled as Blaine got peanut butter on the corner of his mouth, using his finger to wipe it off.

"I know but I'll be here when you get back, and I can help with your work if you have any problems, and I'm sure you'll meet new friends, who knows them Wes and David might be friendly with you,"

Blaine nodded quietly. Kurt looked at him worried.

"What's wrong baby,"

"I'm scared Kurt,"

"Why?" Kurt pulled Blaine into his arms rubbing smooth patterns on his back.

"I'm…scared of my father, and not fitting in,"

"He can't touch you; I won't let him do that to you, and you always have us, if it doesn't go well,"

"You won't even be there, I don't want you there," Blaine said sincerely. Kurt looked hurt as he stopped for a minute to look at his boyfriend; feeling fear entre his stomach.

"I…you don't feel things towards me anymore?"

"No! Not like that, I don't want him to even hurt you, even if he hurt me again, I'd never want him to hurt you, you are everything to me," Blaine reassured, pulling Kurt back towards him.

"I love you, Blaine, I won't let him hurt you," Kurt said pecking him on the cheek.

"I don't deserve you, but I do love you Kurt,"

"Stop thinking like that! Blaine you do deserve love, you deserve everything, happiness, you don't deserve to be scared anymore, nobody deserves that,"

"Sorry, I just feel a little…"

"Afraid I know, don't worry, you'll be okay, you can always text me, I didn't buy you a phone for no reason,"

"I'm not good at using it," Blaine said embarrassed, with a shy smile.

"You'll get the hang of it; I'll teach you today if you like, you also need to know a few abbreviations,"

"Yeah I would, I want to be able to talk to you if I needed to," Kurt smiled and put his hand on Blaine's reassuringly.

"I bet the New Directions would love to get your number too," Blaine looked horrified as Kurt laughed.

"Oh come on, you like them don't you?"

"Yeah…but… I'm not sure if I can handle them," Blaine admitted. Kurt grinned.

"They like you Blaine, please stop feeling helpless, you don't need to anymore," Kurt rubbed circles in Blaine's hand. They smiled at each other while Kurt leaned on Blaine's shoulder as they watched movies.

"I'll make you proud of me one day," Blaine mumbled falling asleep.

"I already am," Kurt whispered but Blaine was already fast asleep breathing lightly against his chest.

Carole walked in at that moment and smiled. She couldn't help but think what a cute pair they made. Kurt's perfectly styled hair, perfect clothes and no shoes which Blaine had forced him to take off and be spontaneous while Blaine was very casual with a shirt, bow tie, and red pants, his curls free on Kurt's shoulders.

Kurt was playing with Blaine's curls and didn't see Carole so she quietly backed out, thinking she'd tell Burt they would eat later. They were just too adorable, she definitely shipped Klaine. Carole chuckled quietly thinking of the term Kurt's friends used when they were eating pizza the other day.

* * *

><p>"Come on boys time to get ready for bed, you have school tomorrow, it's almost midnight," Burt reminded seeing Blaine cuddled into Kurt's side as he walked in.<p>

They had both falling asleep on the floor in Kurt's room with the TV on. Burt could now understand why Carole didn't want to disturb them. Kurt struggled to get up still sleepy as Burt turned off the TV but Blaine appeared slightly oblivious and just snuggled even further pulling Kurt back with him. Burt laughed quietly at the scene.

"Blaine," Kurt said trying to shake the boy gently awake.

"Mhm…"

"You have to get up, school tomorrow,"

"Don't go," Blaine whined.

"Blaine we need to sleep,"

"No…" Blaine curled into a little ball, looking so adorable.

"You're so stubborn," Kurt stated and looked at Burt pleadingly.

Burt grinned as a thought came to his head, he was a bit hesitant, but the reactions would be worth it. He walked over to the two tired boys and put his arms under Blaine lifting him away from Kurt, who instantly noticed the disconnection.

"KURT" Blaine shouted in alarm but looked back to see Burt picking him up like he would a five year old falling asleep after watching cartoons. Kurt looked on in shock unable to move, he didn't think he should step in.

Burt put the exhausted Blaine into Kurt's bed, pulling the covers over the boy and then walked over to Kurt with a bigger smile on his face, if that was possible. He knew Kurt was more awake, but he thought it wouldn't be fair to not do the same… or maybe he just loved teasing his son.

"Oh no, dad, I'm not a child, do not think about doing…" Kurt was going to get up but screeched as his dad picked him up the same way he did Blaine and put the fighting boy next to Blaine, tucking them both in as he patted Blaine's head, and rubbed Kurt's cheek with his right hand giving him a smile as the boy looked up at him.

"We're not five dad," Kurt complained, but honestly he felt touched at what his dad did for Blaine.

"You loved it Kurt; and I haven't done that in years, look at Blaine he's particularly like a child anyway,"

"I disagree," Blaine mumbled causing them to laugh.

"Ah, so you are awake," Kurt linked his hand to Blaine's under the blanket.

"Sleepy…" Blaine admitted.

"Goodnight boys,"

"Goodnight dad," Blaine said surprising Kurt, leaving a big grin on Burt's face as he walked out of the room.

To Burt no matter how old they were they would always be his boys, Blaine too, he can trust them, besides he bet Blaine's never been tucked in before, and he's missed doing that with Kurt. Kurt may have been hesitant, but he knew he wanted the fatherly contact. The walls were also thin so he would know if anything went beyond sleeping.

Everyone slept peacefully.

**Sorry if it's a bit awkward, but come on...They are particularly still boys, it's not like they are ready to go second base in the relationship, and they were just too darn cute for Burt to resist in acting out as a father would with little kids. Burt is the overprotective father, but I reckon he'd also be the well... fatherly type to Kurt, and I think it's about time Blaine get's some attention no matter how old he is! He's never had the experience..so why not. :)**


	23. Text

**_Sorry for the delay guys! I'm trying my best to keep up with school and fan fiction, not always easy when you got work outside of school, ahh! now back to the world of gleeks, hope you enjoy this chapter, the last chapter may have been a bit awkward for some, I'm sorry, I'm just a hopeless protector of klaine, and I love affection from fathers, and I just adore Burt, I doubt his actual character in glee would do that, but I thought it was a nice touch, don't you? Anyway Kurt and Blaine start a new day, without each other, at school, oooh let's see how they go! _**

**_Chapter 23: Text _**

**_Hi Kurt! – B_**

_Hey Blaine…, aren't you supposed to be in class? – K_

**_I wanted to talk to you –B_**

_Are you ok? – K_

**_Yes mom :) –B_**

_Don't be smart with me! Who's with you? –K_

**_Wes and David – B_**

_How are they? Say hi for me! – K_

**_They say hi back… They are good but they are arguing about Wess gavel! Whats a gavel Kurt? –B_**

_Blaine I think you forgot to put the apostrophe (') sign next to Wes and what and It's a thing people use when they are doing meetings, and they want to get attention from everyone – K_

**_No I havent forgot, I just dont know how to put it on the phone, Oh! Thats the evil weapon he uses to hit people –B_**

_He hits people with it? –K_

**_Yeah… thats what David says – B_**

Kurt laughed as he read that, imagining the scene. Mercedes looked up a little lost.

"What's so funny about World War 1?" Mercedes asked as Kurt blushed.

"You're talking to Blaine aren't you?" Mercedes said quietly. Mercedes grinned as she glanced towards Kurt's hands which were hiding his phone mysteriously under the table. The teacher wasn't even paying attention to most of the class so he could get away with it.

**_I miss you so much it's unexplainable, you're so breathtakingly beautiful, Wes and David are the greatest, I love you so much Angel – B_**

Mercedes laughed so hard earning glares from their classmates and teacher, while Kurt hid his phone.

"He sounds drunk," Mercedes grinned as she nudged her friend who glared back.

"Cedes! Quiet down, you're going to get me in trouble," Kurt whispered angrily.

_This isn't Blaine, who stole his phone! -K_

**_What do you mean it isn't me? You have no proof – B_**

_Alright… what's your favourite song?_

**_Teenage Dream? – B_**

_Nope , 2 more tries –K_

**_How the hell do you know I wasn't telling the truth? I sing it all the time! – B_**

_Blaine never swears by the way Wesley – K_

**_DON'T CALL ME THAT! –B_**

_Busted – K_

**_Hell isn't a swear word anyway! Oh and he really does like to burst out in song in the middle of working, we are trying to get him into the Warblers, but he says he isn't good enough – B (Wes using Blaine's phone)_**

_Mhm don't worry I'll talk to him later about it… are you treating him well? - K_

**_Gee…someone's over protective and thanks, but no wonder why he mopes about not being with you all day, of course Kurt; we aren't animals –B (Wes)_**

_I worry about him ok, is there a law against caring about people? – K_

**_We know that, Of course Kurt, we really like Blaine, and we're happy to give him the tutor that Mr Anderson requested, he's learning faster than we thought he would, this is David by the way, Wes is just in a bad mood because he lost his gavel –B (David now using Blaine's phone)_**

"Way to go Wesley," David rolled his eyes as they texted on Blaine's phone, just when Blaine walked in.

"DO NOT CALL ME THAT,"

"Do you want Blaine's boyfriend to think you have anger management issues?"

"I do not have anger management issues, I miss my baby,"

"It's a damn gavel Wes, get over it!"

"Hey not all of us gets over low romantic depression periods by singing songs. My gavel does that for me, and besides it was a gift that I cherish for eternity,"

"Do not give me another lecture about how you got the Gavel, Wes; I've heard it a million times!"

"What are you guys doing?" Blaine asked annoyed at the two boneheads using his new phone.

"Talking to Kurt,"

"Come on guys, give me back my phone,"

_Awwwwww….._

"I mean it,"

"Wes, give him back his phone,"

"Joy Kill,"

"Shut up, Wesley," David grinned. Wesley pointed out his right hand and realised he didn't have his gavel and started moping again. Blaine took back his phone as David teased Wes.

**_Sorry Kurt! I have no idea what they said, but it wasn't me, it was Wevid! Miss you – B_**

_Wevid? Don't worry Blaine I know it wasn't you, I caught Wes out :) –K_

**_How? You've only known him one day! Oh and Wevid is Wes and David put together, they are particularly glued together– B_**

_I have my ways, Oh by the way Blaine, I don't know why you had to wear gel today, I think you're curls look adorable – K_

**_It was part of the school rules, it feels weird... pouts :( – B_**

_When you get home, I'll help you get it off, now get back to class, you're going to get in trouble, – K_

**_But my teachers are fighting again! – B_**

_Tell them to knock it off, or I'll go Lima Heights on them, or better yet tell Wesley I can get him a date with one of the New Direction girls, if he actually does some work for a reward – K_

3 mins later

**_David asked if you can get him one too - B _**

_If they can prove to me that you've been working, then yes, I'm coming to pick you up with Dad -K_

**_Okay they agreed, thanks Kurt, they stopped talking about Wes's gavel, they want to work straight away, love you - B_**

_Love you too, tell them I ship Wevid! – K_

**_I will ;) Xx Courage – B_**

_I should be texting that to you! xxx_

**_I like being the mentor xxxx – B_**

_Fine, but be only my mentor :) xxxxx – K_

**_Of course Kurtie xxxxxx love you – B_**

**_Oh and they claim to be straight xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx – B_**

_Ahaha tell them that's a good one, don't start an X war with me mister, you won't win! now get working, I'll see you soon – K_

* * *

><p>"How's he doing?" Mercedes asked.<p>

"You should know you basically read all the texts,"

"Don't be such a joy kill, Kurtie!" Kurt groaned at the name.

"Hey! Only Blaine can get away with that,"

"But I'm you're best friend! Besides, we particularly adopted that name, us new directions girls, I heard Santana using it at your house,"

"So that's where Blaine got it from, remind me to get Santana back next time,"

"Sorry Kurt, but I kind of created that name, I love it how my diva language can be spread so quickly,"

"Why Mercedes, Why?" Kurt moaned.

"Because I love you of course," Mercedes grinned.


	24. Suspicious

**Soo sorry for the long wait.. if anyone is waiting, I've been so busy it's outrageous! And OMG! GLEE SECTIONALS in 12 Days! I'm Excited.. are you excited? Im very Excited! :D Anyway.. new Chapter: Suspicious.. what could Mr Anderson be up to? Do you trust him?**

**24: Suspicious **

"Blaine?" Mr Anderson interrupted the conversation between Blaine, Wes and  
>David on their Spanish lesson.<p>

"Si?" Blaine asked, earning a smile from Wes and a pat on the back from David.

Blaine's father walked in and sat himself down in one of the armchairs seated  
>across the 3 boys. Blaine's sudden frightened look did not go unnoticed by<br>David, who sat closest to him on the right, and Wes on the other side. Mr  
>Anderson showed nothing at all, as if everything he did was a business deal,<br>but he softened his tone, much to Wes and David's surprise.

"I called up a nice young lady who went to Harvard University and has earned  
>many degrees, meaning she learned everything you would need to know about the<br>subjects you're doing, and she would be more than willing to help you. I think  
>you need to take this opportunity and use it well, if you want to catch up to<br>your friends," Mr. Anderson inquired. Blaine was silent as he looked at Wes  
>and David and back to his father.<p>

"I'm not that far behind Wes and David. They might not look like they are  
>working hard, but they help me enough. Couldn't they continue to tutor me? I'm<br>getting decent grades," Blaine added, surprising his father.

"You shouldn't speak back to me young man. Look, I'm only trying to help you.  
>She's a lovely girl, and she doesn't bite. It couldn't do you any harm, I<br>would like to give you the chance for a good education," Blaine's father eyed  
>his son.<p>

Blaine bit his tongue, not willing to fight back, not because he was weak, but  
>because he'd promised Kurt that there would be nothing to worry about.<p>

"In all respects sir, we are more than happy to help Blaine," Wes spoke up,  
>David nodding in agreement as Blaine smiled at his new friends, making a<br>mental note to thank them later.

"You two need to focus on your own work. Doesn't mean you can no longer be  
>friends with Blaine, I think your two find young lads. Just think about it<br>Blaine, it'd be worthwhile," Mr. Anderson suggested as he got up gave them a  
>last look and walked back to his office.<p>

Wes and David dropped their pencils in what looked like anger and frustration.

"Does he know you have a boyfriend?" David asked.

"Or that you're gay?" Wes added.

"Guys, calm down."

"How can you be calm?" David demanded.

"Look, my father doesn't know me that well. It's a long story, and I'd rather  
>we not speak about it. He gave me the opportunity to think about it, so I<br>doubt I'll actually agree to letting two awesome smart guys not help me  
>anymore, for someone I barely know, okay?"<p>

David and Wes looked at each other, shocked.

"He's your father?" David asked, astonished. Blaine nodded.

Wes gave David a look as Blaine went back to working, and they both knew that  
>this couldn't be good.<p>

"Hello?" Burt Hummel asked when a familiar voice answered.

"Hi Mr. Hummel, we realize you'll be busy, but David and I were wondering if  
>you could, um, come down while Blaine is in class. We have a free period in 2<br>hours, and we know it takes you a while to get here. We'd like to talk to you  
>about Blaine," Wes sounded very professional like for a teenager and Burt<br>couldn't help but smile.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but this is Wes Montgomery I'm talking to, right?"  
>Burt asked just to be sure.<p>

"Yes sir."

"Call me Burt, Wes, you're a friend of Blaine and Kurt I presume. Listen, I  
>got a few hours break today. My wife is working now so I can afford to listen<br>to what you have to say, but can you give me a hint as to what it's about  
>first?"<p>

"Thank you Burt, we weren't sure who else to talk about this to, it's about  
>his father."<p>

"I'll be there as soon as I can," Burt added, thanking the boy again before  
>hanging up.<p>

Burt decided to call Kurt, knowing it was his recess at school and he would be  
>worried sick if no one was home without knowing why in a few hours time.<p>

"Kurt?"

"Dad? You never call me at school... Is everything okay? Are you okay? Are mum  
>or Blaine…"<p>

"Woah, easy Kurt, everything's fine. I'm going to leave now to talk to  
>Blaine's father on how he's doing before I pick him up. When you get home help<br>yourself to the fridge, no one will be home for a while, Carole's working, and  
>tell Finn to do the same."<p>

"Sure dad, wouldn't you like me to come? I can get Puck to drop me off."

"No Kurt, stay home. Blaine will be fine, and you need to catch up on your  
>school work."<p>

"Dad, that's what school is for, and my career is singing, what does it matter  
>that I drop a subject I won't need?"<p>

"Kurt, do as your told, no buts, Blaine will be home before you know it  
>anyway."<p>

Kurt sighed on the other end.

"Okay, but be sure to say hi to Blaine for me, and to Wevid."

"Sure son-wait Wevid? See you when I get home, say hi to Finn. See you later,  
>love you Kurt."<p>

"Wes and David, get with the program. Love you too dad, drive carefully."

They hang up as Burt smiled. He loved his son, he was precious and he knew he  
>wouldn't flunk any subjects even if he did miss out on a lot of work, but no<br>point in Kurt coming to do what he couldn't do himself.

Burt arrived at Dalton 2 hours later walking in his working clothes, which  
>thankfully weren't too dirty and were presentable enough for a brief meeting.<br>Unlike Mr. Anderson, Burt was more concerned about the matter at hand, than  
>appearing good towards the people he spoke to.<p>

Wes and David came out quietly from a room they seemed secretly about, which  
>he assumed was where Blaine was, as they walked up to Burt, greeting him with<br>a smile.

"Thank you for coming on such short notice Burt, we really appreciate it,"  
>David acknowledged, shaking Burt's hand as Wes nodded.<p>

"I'm sure you would like to know what it is were talking about as soon as  
>possible. If you will, please take a seat, we could get you some coffee if<br>you'd like. Thad, would you mind?" Wes added just as Thad was walking near the  
>area.<p>

"Hi Mr. Hummel. Sure Wes, I'll get you one as quick as I can if the line isn't  
>big," Thad, with what appeared to be a Warbler's badge on his Blazer,<br>mentioned.

"Don't worry too much about it if it's any problem kid. I'm here about Blaine  
>anyway, not for free beverages, but thank you," Burt smiled at the three boys.<p>

"Yes well, as we said on the phone it's about his father. We um, we don't like  
>to meddle into people's personal lives, but we know Mr. Anderson well, and<br>when he wants something, he gets it. We don't particularly like the idea of  
>what he has in mind, which could be wrong, but we would like some adult<br>thoughts on the whole thing," David said in a polite way as he and Wes both  
>sat side by side with Burt opposite them.<p>

They sat in the Dalton common room, which had a nice dark brown table in the  
>middle, which Thad placed a cup of coffee on seconds later. Burt mouthed a<br>thank you.

"What is it exactly that's worrying you? Is he pushing Blaine too hard?" Burt  
>asked immediately. Both boys shook their heads as Burt took a sip of his what<br>tasted like good coffee.

"It's not that sir. We know Blaine has a boyfriend, he talks about him all the  
>time, and we met him as well so…"<p>

"What does Kurt have to do with this?" Burt asked, surprised at the sudden  
>mention of his son.<p>

"Well Mr. Anderson just came out of the blue today and asked Blaine if he  
>would like this girl 'tutor', who he believes will give him a good education.<br>Basically we think he's trying to set Blaine up with the girl. Normally when  
>students come to Dalton, he just gives them to us to tutor, and we help them.<br>We've been doing that with Blaine, so we were wondering if you could maybe  
>talk to both of them about it," Wes said as hurriedly yet calmly as he could.<p>

Burt was fuming. He knew Blaine's father was up to know good, and he couldn't  
>believe what he was hearing.<p>

"We could be wrong too, but well Blaine also looked nervous about the whole  
>thing. He obviously wanted to tell his father about Kurt, or to tell him to<br>back off, but we think he was frightened too. He looked relieved when we tried  
>to back him up."<p>

"Sorry if we're overstepping," Wes added. Burt shook his head.

"Thank you for being honest boys, I'll definitely… have a word with Blaine's  
>father. If you two see anything else that's suspicious I want you to let me<br>know immediately alright? Call me if you need to, I'm sure I can trust you.  
>Blaine's a good kid, and I won't say too much, but he does not have a good<br>relationship with his father. I'm suspecting you could be right," the boys  
>smiled in relief as they did not get in trouble from risky superstitions.<p>

"Well, we wanted to call someone Blaine knew well, and he mentioned you a lot  
>too."<p>

"He did?" Burt asked, surprised.

"Yeah, he said you're the best father a kid could have, which is why we were  
>surprised when we found out that .Anderson was Blaine's father. We always<br>assumed you were his dad. You're a great man from what we hear Mr. Hummel."  
>Burt was stunned into a silent grin as he said thank you to what he remembered<br>Kurt calling "Wevid".

"Well I think I know what to do about this, if you boys excuse me. I ship  
>Wevid, by the way," Burt got up, shaking their hands with a smirk while giving<br>Wes a wink in David's direction. The looks on their faces were priceless.

"We should just kill Blaine," David muttered under his breath.

"Kurt isn't the innocent one in all of this," Burt laughed as he saw the look  
>on their faces turn into shock. Burt left, knowing there was something else he<br>had to do before he picked Blaine up to take him back to safety-to home.

**Oh dear... poor Blaine doesn't know what's going on, well he kind of thinks he does, but doesn't believe he is stable enough to know for sure.. :o.. What will Burt do .. thoughts? And What will Kurt have to say when he hears about how Blaine's "day" at school was...**

**Oh and also separate mention for **

'afterahurricanecomesarainbow' for being my editor ...haha see I love Writing! But I have my days...which is just awful for a person who wants to be a journalist, I need to learn from this awesome person :) THANK YOU. 


	25. Sinful

**Hey Yall! ... two more chapters .. not bad for someone who's covered with work... damn year 12 I can't wait to start University...let me know if you still continue to like the story, I have to finish it sometime, I just haven't found the perfect ending yet! So hope it isn't boring :) Oh and Happy Thanksgiving to those overseas... I'm in Australia but I was informed I believe for it to be Thanksgiving? Correct me if I'm wrong, I plan to live in the U.K when I'm older so I need to know the holidays there too...**

"Hey Blaine, how are you going with those questions? Not long till school's over" David asked as he and Wes returned back in the room to find Blaine working.

"Tell me again why they invented maths?" Blaine raised an eyebrow as Wes laughed.

"Money man, we need money," He replied patting Blaine's shoulder. Music played through his right ear when David took out the ear plug.

"Music is the pleasure of the human mind when it comes to solving way too many math equations," Blaine mumbled.

"You sounded intelligent there," Wes grinned. David snorted.

"He probably learnt those words from Kurt,"

"Are you implying something?" Blaine frowned as both boys laughed.

"See what I mean?"

"Don't be mean to him Dave, Kurt said to be easy on him," Wes added as though he were a child.

"Can you let me get my work done and go bromance in the corner or something will you?" Blaine groaned.

"Welcome back brother!" David exclaimed. Wes rolled his eyes.

"Your lucky we like you, we're not normally this nice to people," Wes grinned.

"If you like me so much, will you get me a coffee?" Blaine threw puppy dog eyes at Wes flashing his eyelashes.

"That only works on Kurt,"

"Don't bring Kurt into this,"

"Aw come on Wes, we've giving him enough work to do, we should at least give him some sort of reward," David put an arm around his friend, as Blaine looked up gratefully.

"We baby him too much," Wes muttered.

"He's like our little brother just play along with it," David laughed.

"I'm just going to head over to the bathroom, I'll be back soon," Blaine added as Wes and David looked worried for a minute.

"I'll be fine! I just need to clear my head of maths before going home," Blaine grinned as they nodded and left to get his coffee, chatting excitedly about football when Blaine showd he was perfectly capable of going to the bathroom himself without bodyguards.

Blaine walked down the hallway when he saw a familiar figure, and decided to change directions instead.

* * *

><p>Burt cleared his throat as he stood in the doorway of Mr Anderson's office.<p>

"Yes?" A bored tone asked "I'm here about Blaine," Mr Anderson was writing something in a book at his desk when he suddenly looked up confused.

"Oh... Burt! what a pleasure to..."

"Cut the crap. I heard about that girl your trying to set Blaine up with," Burt replied straight to the point.

"Excuse me?" Blaine's father sounded unthreatened. Blaine was going to walk in but heard them talk very seriously and decided to wait outside.

"The professional girl who can "Educate Blaine,", What sort of education are you talking about? Are you talking about getting A+'s or SETTING HIM STRAIGHT," Burt fumed as Blaine silently gasped and pressed his ear against the wall to hear the answer.

"I'm not..."

"I'm not finished, Blaine is an amazing kid, you don't care about the pressure he would be under if you gave him all that work, and you certainly don'like the fact he's gay I can see that clearly, but that does not give you the right to lie to Blaine and say it's for "Educational reasons", your supposed to be his father, and your supposed to love him no matter what he is, and Wes and David are good for him, they show him not to be afraid of other young boys as himself."

Blaine could hear "Educational reasons" and "Wes and David, everything else was a bit of a blur so he moved just a bit closer to the door,"

"Believe what you want Mr Hummel, but Blaine IS MY SON, I am allowed to do what I wish, I'm doing him a good deed, by allowing him to experiment, and see that girls are who we're meant to love, not boys, my school doesn't contain any bullying what so ever so that boys can come here, feel safe and realize that we aren't out to get them we are just trying to teach them what is right, I can't say I love my son when I don't know much about him yet, but I can try to make him a better man,"

Blaine had heard his father just outside the door, neither man noticing him as he backed of and ran away, knowing it was to good to be true.

Burt went silent for a while and then stared at him open mouthed, he coudln't believe he was considering putting Kurt in a place near this man.

"WHAT IS SINFUL, IS ABANDONING YOUR SON IN A FOREST, MAKING HIM FEEL WORTHLESS, AND BASHING HIM AFTER DRINKING ALCOHOL, HOW DARE YOU SAY IT IS IS SINFUL, OR NOT RIGHT, YOU DON'T KNOW A DAMN THING ABOUT YOUR OWN SON!"

"And you do?" Mr Anderson stood up facing Burt with anger.

"I sure as hell no for a fact that your son has a heart, and he's good to my son, I don't know what law your following, but it's pathetic, and unreasonable, you need professional help in your thinking,"

"I'm a christian, are you stating that the bible is unreasonable?"

"Your a Christian, oh I see... well how is it that my son's friend 'Mercedes" follows god's orders, and yet she loves my boy just as much as Blaine does and would not change anything about him huh? I'm not much of a religious man, but I don't discriminate those who believe in god, just like they shouldn't discriminate the gay community's right to love one another, they can disagree with the idea, but they can't force people not to be the way they are like you are doing,"

"I'm not just doing it for the sake of christianity, I believe that Blaine was brought up wrong, and I'm, prepared to make a change, to show him the right way, and it's true what I told him, she doens have good educational skills," Mr Anderson said clearly.  
>Burt banged his fist on the table glaring at him.<br>He may be shorter than the man and not in a business suit, but he sure knew what it meant to stick up to his family.  
>According to Burt, Blaine was his family.<p>

"LISTEN TO ME, AND LISTEN TO ME CAREFULLY, YOU WILL NOT BE BRINGING HIM UP IN ANYWAY, HE WON'T BE COMING BACK HERE,  
>AND HE HAS A RIGHT TO LOVE WHOEVER THE DAMN WELL HE PLEASES, IF YOU DON'T LOVE HIM BACK FOR WHO HE IS, YOUR A DOUCHEBAG AND DON'T DESERVE THE TITLE TO BE CALLED HIS FATHER, BECAUSE FATHERS, DON'T ABANDON THEIR SONS, I'M DONE HERE," Burt fumed as he stormed out the door ruining parts of the office on the way out.<p>

A few kids looked in concern at the raised voices while Mr Anderson stood there shooeing them away. Burt needed to find Blaine.  
>He needed to get Blaine and take him back to where he could be loved.<p>

Little did Burt know that Blaine was already out if the building.


	26. Cheesus

**I'm so sorry I've been taking forever to write another chapter haven't I? Well good news folks…Its holidays and I'm on a break for a couple of days before I start studying so I'm hoping to get down a few more chapters! **

**Hope I'm not boring you. I was thrilled to see a 100 reviews. I love reviews. Reviews make me happy… (Hint) xD aha… I just hope you continue to enjoy it . My apologies for the spelling and grammar I hope to fix that sometime soon too… xx Happy New Years everyone!**

**26 Cheesus**

"He's missing,"

"What do you mean he's missing!" Burt shouted at the two boys standing in front of him.

"We...we are sorry sir, he told us he was going to the bathroom, we offered to get him coffee, he honestly was fine before we left! We went to check on him but he hadn't come back," Wes declared.

"And he wasn't in the bathroom," David added both with guilty looks. Burt rubbed his neck and sighed.

"Where is the bathroom?" The boys pointed the way and Burt gulped.

"You don't suppose, he would have been near his father's office do you?" Burt raised a worried eyebrow.

"Well...it's not far from the downstairs bathroom...what are you suggesting happened?" David asked with Wes listening with concern for his new friend.

"I have a feeling Blaine overheard my conversation with his father... I need to find him. NOW."

"We will develop a search party from the warblers around Dalton, if you would like to go back home, he might have just gone back to your house to find Kurt, he always looks for Kurt when he's upset," Wes mentioned.

Burt nodded feeling dizzy.

"Woah sir, are you okay? You look exhausted, listen Mr Hummel, we will find him," David said as Wes nodded and pulled Burt gently towards the nearest couch from which he declined.

"I'm fine boys, thank you, I just need to know if Blaine is okay, and I have to find him, I can't let anything else happen to the boy, he's been through too much already,"

* * *

><p>Kurt glanced up at the clock it was 5pm and his father hadn't called since he was at school. Finn opened the fridge and took out a grilled cheesus which he believed had mystical powers. Kurt shook his head at the boy and continued his frantic pace in the kitchen glancing up at the clock every few minutes.<p>

"Kurt, that clock isn't going to move if you keep doing that, believe me, I learnt that the hard way at school," Finn muttered taking a sip of apple juice.

"I'm worried about dad and Blaine, he went up to the school," Kurt bit his bottom lip.

"He told you not to worry, but honestly Kurt you should just call them if you're going to keep doing that! No point walking up and down the floor," Finn replied.

"I already tried calling Blaine and texting him, he won't reply! I'm not sure if I did something wrong or what?" Kurt sighed dramatically easing himself in a nearby chair when the phone ran he immediately jumped up, ran to it and picked it up.

* * *

><p><em><strong>"Kurt Hummel speaking?"<strong>_

_"Kurt? Is Blaine there?" Burt asked with a worried tone. Kurt didn't like the sound of it._

**_"No dad, what happened? Wasn't he meant to be at school?" Kurt asked._**

_"He's missing Kurt, we've started looking around Dalton and we can't find him, he won't answer his phone, I think…he overhead what I was talking about to his father,"_

**_"Dad…what did you two talk about?" Kurt panicked._**

_"We will talk about that later, tell Finn and Carole what happened and let's just find him as soon as we can, oh and Kurt,"_

_**"Yeah Dad?"**_

_"Be careful, I love you son,"_

_**"I love you too dad, I'm, sure he isn't far," Kurt replied**._

_"I know son, Blaine won't be alone for long, and I promise you we will find him,"_

**_"Yes dad,"_**

* * *

><p>They hung up and Finn was looking eagerly at him.<p>

"Where's Blaine?"

"Missing," Kurt choked with a tear escaping.

Finn pulled his brother into a hug before calling the New Directions for help.

* * *

><p>"Puck! Putting a missing person on Facebook is not going to help!"<p>

Kurt glared angrily at the boy with the Mohawk as he saw Blaine's photo with missing on it appear on his facebook. He was waiting for a reply from Wes and David who had texted him earlier about what was happening at Dalton.

"Oh come on, doesn't the kid use internet on his phone? Anyway at least everyone will know and can help,"

"Or can make the matter worst! I appreciate you guys coming over to help, but more people running around the house isn't going to change the fact he is missing," Kurt fumed as Brittany and Sam picked up cookies on the counter with the others surrounding Kurt.

"Sweetie, they are just as worried as you are, look at Quinn and Rachel over there, they are ringing everyone they know that can help them find Blaine.

Rachel even called her dads to help, Kurt just try to think carefully if Blaine has mentioned going anywhere," Carole added who had found out the news not long after Kurt and Finn and came straight from work to help around the house.

It was now 6:30pm and Kurt was almost in tears with Mercedes by his side and Burt still at Dalton trying to find him in the area.

"That's the thing! He doesn't know how to get around here…the only place he knows is…omg no," Kurt covered his mouth.

"What is it boo?" Mercedes came up beside him.

"The forest, Carole, the forest! Blaine mentioned how he wanted a home, and the only home besides here is the forest...you don't think he...?"

"He couldn't possibly know how to get there from here, its too far for him to walk…the only thing closer to a forest around here would be the _parks_...Kurt wait here and call your dad, I'm going to check the nearest parks out,"

"Isn't it dangerous to be at a park this time of the night?" Mercedes worried.

"What's this about a park?" Santana asked with Puck coming up behind her.

Carole sighed.

"We think he may be in a nearby park, and I'm going to take a look,"

"Ms Hummel, do you mind if I tag a long, I could fight of anyone that comes in your way, or tries to hurt any of you," Puck announced.

"No hon, I think this is a grown up job, Kurt sweetie can you call Burt?"

"No! I'm coming, he will listen to me if I come, please Carole, please," Kurt pleaded. Carole took one look in Kurt's eyes and sighed.

"Actually I better call Burt to come help, and see what he thinks okay? Mercedes dear could you stay with Kurt for the time being,"

"Yes mam never planned on leaving, don't worry Kurt everything will be fine, I'll control these knuckleheads, they'll probably call the police if I don't,"

"That's not a bad thing, but the police won't answer unless it's been 24 hours, so no use in that," Carole replied as she walked into the living room to get the phone.

They were in the kitchen after all she had a whole bunch of teenagers including a kid in a wheelchair in her house, of course she was going to feed them to ease them down a little. Kurt kissed Mercedes cheek but she pulled him in a quick hon.

"You'll find your man, don't worry Kurt"

Kurt nodded the tears going down his cheek as she wiped them away.

"What if he doesn't want me anymore?"

"Nonsense boo, your not the reason why he is missing, its his father okay? Don't blame yourself, your the best thing that happened to him, we both know that,"

Kurt only nodded and snuggled himself into Mercedes as Carole told them his father was on his way back.

**Oh dear..pray to grilled cheesus Blaine is okay! I have no idea when this story will end. I guess we'll know when it comes to it **


	27. Trouble

**Yes! Another chapter.. Glad to see people still enjoy the story :) thanks guys for being loyal readers! xx**

* * *

><p><strong>27 Trouble<strong>

"Dad!" Kurt called as Burt entered the house in shock, not only had he arrived, but also the Warblers had also followed behind and were now in his house as well as the New Directions. It was packed to the rafters!

"What on earth?" He muttered as he pulled his son in for a comforting hug. He held on tightly.

"They came to help,"

"I know son,"

"Dad, I need to come with you, please, let me help him,"

"Kurt the park is dangerous at night, and I wouldn't even let Blaine go if I had known…"

"Don't blame yourself dad, please, you've been a great influence on him, I couldn't thank you enough, but I still would like to come with you, I have to see him, please,"

"I don't want to put Kurt in any danger either sir, but I think if he went he'd be able to convince Blaine to come back, I know you can do it too, but Kurt would not rest until he saw Blaine again, and those two need each other," Mercedes acknowledged.

Kurt did the most pleading innocent look he could to his father, and eventually he couldn't say no.

"Alright, but you stay in the car, bring your mobile too in case we find him, we wouldn't want everyone looking for someone if they were no longer missing, come on then," Burt grabbed his coat as Kurt did the same.

"Kurt you okay?" Burt called as his son looked out the window in the car while they drove.

"Its so dark out, I'm worried about him,"

"I know, but listen to me I promised you I would find him, and we will alright?"

Kurt nodded and reached his arm over to put on top of his father's knee.

"Dad, I think I know which park he might be at,"

* * *

><p>They stopped in a park called The Children's Memorial Fountain in Ohio Lima. There was a fountain at the front still spraying water, Kurt immediately got out of the car as soon as Burt turned of the engine.<p>

"What did I say Kurt, stay here, I'll see if I can find Blaine, and I need you to wait here to call back home if we do okay?"

"Dad,"

"I'll find him son,"

Kurt nodded on the edge near tears, as Burt patted his head, took a flashlight into the park. While Kurt stayed behind.

"Blaine!" Burt called.

"If you're here kiddo, please come out,"

"Stand still," A grown man called out as Burt turned around to face a robber with a dark beanie over his head carrying a knife.

Burt took a deep breathe and didn't dare look back towards the car. If anything he needed his son to be safe.

"I want you to give me money," The robber stated.

"I don't have any with me," Burt acknowledged as he saw a figure appear behind the man.

It was Blaine, he could just see the dark curls and the boy was moving toward them carefully. Blaine watched Burt with wide eyes, while Burt bit his bottom lip.

"Listen, I won't call the police if you just let me go, I'm looking for my son,"

Burt added clearly keeping an eye on the robber but slightly looking at Blaine from the distant who had stopped moving to listen.

"A boy name Blaine?" The robber asked still pointing the knife.

"Yes, please, don't you have any kids?" Burt asked hoping to distract the man.

"Why do you think I have to steal money! The Government won't help us," The man growled.

"People will if you give them a chance,"

"I doubt that,"

"Leave him alone," Blaine shouted from behind. The robber turned around to face Blaine.

"And who are you?"

"Blaine!" Burt called moving his arms in a direction to tell him to back off as the robber watched Blaine. Blaine ignored the gestures and looked back at the robber.

"So your Blaine," The robber stated as the boy nodded.

"Don't hurt him, he ain't done no harm to you," Blaine added.

The robber looked mad at the additional person to join the group and dashed toward the boy in anger with the knife. Burt reacted quickly and grabbed both the man's arms.

"Run to the car Blaine, NOW!"

Blaine didn't move.

"Blaine, please!" Burt struggled as held on the robber's arms he tried to grab the knife. Instead Blaine came up behind and kicked the back legs of the robber who fell to the ground immediately. Burt grabbed Blaine's right hand and made him run to the car.

* * *

><p>"You have a present in the backseat Blaine, get in," Burt opened the door as the robber tried to catch up but yelped in pain from where he could see.<p>

Blaine opened the door to see a stunned Kurt.

"Blaine!" Kurt yelled pulling the boy down towards him as he put his arms around the boy he reached over and closed the door.

"Don't you ever leave me again!" Kurt fumed.

Burt grinned at the boys and started the engine immediately. He couldn't help feel a little sorry for the robber they encountered knowing he had children, but fighting with violence was never on his good side.

"Blaine saved me out there," Burt mentioned proudly as Kurt still held onto him.

"I'm sorry Kurt, Burt, I just wanted to do something right for a change, I thought if I were out of the picture, it would be easier," Blaine said sadly. Kurt pulled Blaine into a light kiss while Burt drove, touching his face in worry, he stroked Blaine's cheek tenderly.

"Blaine, don't ever think that again, your father might not want you, but our family does, oh which reminds me Kurt, you should call everyone back home that we got him, including those knuckleheads that came all the way from Westerville," Burt added.

"Wes and David?" Blaine asked shocked.

"Mhm… and the entire Warblers all together as well as New Directions,"

"Wow…I uh…, I'm so sorry I caused so much worry," Blaine replied.

"We have you now, promise us you won't ever do that again," Burt required.

"I was stupid for running away from you wasn't I?" Blaine looked into Kurt's eyes who nodded.

"Yes Blaine, you were incredibly stupid,"

* * *

><p>Kurt called the house and told them they found Blaine immediately everyone started cheering and he could hear Finn yelling "Thank you Grilled Cheesus!"<p>

"Grilled Cheesus?" Burt called from the driver's seat.

"Finn believes his sandwich that looks like god has magical powers," Kurt stated rolling his eyes. Blaine had fallen asleep on Kurt's lap while Kurt played with his hair.

"He's a funny kid that Finn,"

"I know," Kurt smiled as he watched the boy in his lap.

"Blaine was very brave Kurt; he helped me escape a robber,"

"What! How come I didn't know about this?" Kurt asked glancing at Blaine to see if there were any scars that were new.

"Shhh, he's asleep, and probably because you were so worried about him , don't worry kiddo, as long as we are all safe, that's all that matters to me,"

"Thank you Dad,"

"Anytime Kid,"

**So I've been a little obsessed with Grilled Cheesus since I saw that episode..so sue me.. oh did I mention I don't own glee? or any of the characters? Because if I did, Klaine would probably run the whole show. :) Yay! We found Blaine...**


	28. Goodnight

**I'm sooooooo sorry about the huge delay.. with the holidays I've just been enjoying myself relaxing..with tumblr, and omg DALTON UPDATED..can you believe it? So many fan fics I've been enjoying, Little numbers, the one where Klaine is on Tumblr, Goodnight..omg has anyone read Goodnight? So so so good... and I've been busy on Team Darren Criss we reached 10,000! WOOH so proud of them all... so now since I know how it feels waiting for a fan fic, I figured I may as well update this one :) Hope you enjoy! and again I'm sorry! Happy Australia Day to those Aussies! **

When they arrived home everyone gathered around Blaine and pulled him into a hug. The Warblers stayed for a while and chatted but had to get back before curfew.

"Seeya man! Don't scare us like that again alright?" David said as Thad, Nick, and Jeff patted Blaine and Kurt on the shoulder before heading of with the others who were talking with the New Direction kids.

"Sir we would like to discuss something with you in a couple of days is that alright if we keep in touch?" Wes asked as Burt nodded shaking the Warbler's hand.

"Take care guys, glad your okay Blaine!" Wes called back over his shoulder as he head out with the rest of them who said goodbye to the New Directions.

The New Directions all said their goodbyes as well in an hours time promising to visit again also thanking Burt and Carole for the food and for finding Blaine, Burt simply said it was Kurt's idea in the first place so they smiled and left waving at the two boys still in the living room. Blaine was overwhelmed and very emotional.

"I think he already found himself a pillow," Carole smiled as they watched Blaine lean on Kurt who held him gently. Finn patted Kurt on the shoulder and smiled at the sleepy Blaine before saying goodnight so he could go to his own room and text Rachel.

"Dad... could Blaine, sleep in my room tonight?" Kurt asked suddenly rubbing Blaine's arm affectionately as he gazed up at his father.

Burt sighed and looked at Carole who only stared back and shrugged a little. Burt thought for a moment than looked at Kurt and Blaine and nodded.

"Door stays open, and only if Blaine wants to he might want his own room," Since Kurt and Blaine had become boyfriends and Blaine has been a member of the family for over a few months now Burt managed to turn the old guestroom into what looked liked Blaine's own style.

"Blaine you want to sleep in my room tonight?" Kurt asked sweetly. Blaine smiled and nodded his head enthusiastically.

"Is that okay?" Blaine asked unsure. Burt laughed and pushed them along.

"Yeah yeah, go on, goodnight boys,"

"Goodnight dad, Carole," Both boys said at the same time. Carole chuckled as they left the room.

"Why do they call you dad, and don't call me mum," Carole grinned jokingly.

"Becuase I'm the favourite one," Burt laughed. Carole shook her head.

"Oh I see, I cook and slave all day, and yet you let them sleep in Kurt's room once so your the favourite one,"

"Yep," Burt kissed Carole and took her to their own bedroom.

* * *

><p>Kurt opened the door to his room and as soon as they got inside Blaine collapsed on the bed. Kurt smiled fondly at the boy and laughed.<p>

"Alright come on, don't you want to get into your pajamas first?"

"No," Blaine replied simply.

"Blaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaine," Kurt whined.

"Kuuuuuuuuuuuurt," Blaine grinned making himself comfortable on Kurt's bed. Kurt raised an eyebrow.

Kurt pulled Blaine's feet giggling trying to pull him of the bed.

"KURT! I'm tired!" Blaine clung to the sheets.

"Yeah and thats my bed, so if you want to sleep in it, I suggest you get changed," Kurt laughed.

"Fine," Blaine sulked. Kurt threw a t-shirt at him as he caught it frowning.

"Don't give me that look,"

Blaine yawned as he took of his t-shirt slowly, teasing Kurt. Kurt gasped.

"What?" Blaine asked innocently.

Kurt bit his bottom lip as Blaine pulled the t-shirt on, noticing Kurt staring admiring Blaine's body chest hair, and the beautiful tan skin, even though it had some scars on it.

"What is it?" Blaine asked pulling his t-shirt all the way down.

"You... your beautiful," Kurt blushed.

Blaine realised what he did then and put his hand over his mouth. He was teasing Kurt without realising.

"Oh I'm sorry! I didn't mean to,"

"Sh..., Its okay, your my boyfriend," Kurt laughed as he kissed Blaine quiet.

"I aint normally like that though, I just feel comfortable around you," Blaine admitted.

Kurt brushed a hair out of Blaine's eyes who blushed a light pink and looked into his eyes.

"I mean it Blaine, your beautiful, inside and out, don't let your father chase you away again,"

" I love you Kurt," Blaine stated shyly.

"I love you too," Blaine leaned in and kissed Kurt, making him giggle.

"What's so funny?"

"I just remembered our first kiss, remember when the New Directions came in, and Mercedes covered our story with pudding?"

"Mhm.. you taste better than pudding," Blaine acknowledged as he kissed Kurt again.

Kurt smacked him lightly on the shoulder.

"Don't compare me to pudding,"

"Why... pudding is delicious, and warm... and sweet, just like you," Blaine laughed at the look Kurt gave him.

As they lay in bed half an hour, Blaine put his arm around Kurt pulling him closer.

"Why... aren't we clingy," Kurt yawned smiling pleasantly at Blaine as he snuggled into the boy's neck with his head.

"I ran and almost lost you and I was stupid, I love you Kurt,"

"Then don't leave me again," Kurt said seriously pulling Blaine closer as he stroked Blaine's skin under the thin shirt he was wearing.

"I promise, I won't leave you again,"

"I love you too," Kurt looked up and Kissed him and snuggled back as Blaine sighed and drifted of to sleep with a dreamy smile.

Kurt watched Blaine sleep and played with his hair. Blaine was the most gorgeous thing he has seen in his life, and he won't let anything hurt the boy again. Kurt promised himself as he fell asleep with Blaine's arms around him.

**Next Blaine starts school at McKinley! But what business does the Warblers have there? ~Hope you enjoyed this chapter :)))**


	29. Morning

**Sorrrrrrrrrrrry about the extremely long Hiatus...but well... I'm a teenager...and you know I'm only human, so I hope you can understand that I didn't totally abandon this story! I'd like to redo the grammar one time as well..and OMG the fan fic GOODNIGHT updated~ BABY KLAINE ~ :D...**

**I just got really busy thank you for reading! xx To those in the world who just woke up..GOODMORNING! well its 4:31pm here...but its raining..and its calm..perfect time to write a chapter..its always morning somewhere in the world..omg I'm talking too much..ENJOY ~Evan. **

"BLAINE! Blaineeeeeee...Blainnnnnnnnnneee...BLAINEEE..blainers...sweetie.. come on sugar... honey?...cutie pie..OH MY GOD...BLAINE GET UP!" Kurt screeched as he shook the sleeping boy who had managed to grab Kurt's pillow when Kurt was doing his moisturising routine.

"Gee...someone is moody this morning," Blaine mumbled in his pillow.

"We are late for school," Kurt crossed his arms.

"What?" Blaine mumbled, tugging his legs into a ball in the blankets.

"It's a school day Blaine!"

"But I swear yesterday was..."

"You slept the entire Sunday," Kurt would normally have laughed at the adorableness, but he was already dress and had breakfast, he didn't want to wake Blaine up, he looked too cute, but it was not going to stop Kurt from being annoyed.

"What?"

"Mhm, now come on gorgeous time to get up,"

"But I'm still tireeeeeed," Blaine pouted.

Kurt sighed. He knew he wasn't going to win this one.

"DAD!"

"OKAY OKAY! I'm up I'm up..."

Kurt grinned in achievement.

"Seriously Kurt I can hear you from the kitchen!" Finn suddenly poked his head in the room.

"Hey Blaine,"

"Hi Finn!"

"Alright you said good morning, now get out and get changed! Stop giving me that look!"

"Mhm," Blaine frowned.

"Love you too," Kurt grinned.

"Can I get a kiss?" Blaine flattered his eyelashes.

"Eww...I'm out dudes, see you in school!" Finn hurried of.

Kurt laughed.

"Will you get changed then?"

"Maybe..."

"Blaine..."

"Okay okay, but kiss me first," Blaine grinned.

Just as Kurt sighed and was leaning in Burt entered.

"Oh...My bad, I was just going to see if you were.. KURT! I told you to get him ready," Burt suddenly said annoyed that not only was he about to see them kissing in Kurt's room..with that puppy look Blaine was giving Kurt, but he had told Kurt to make sure Blaine was up and dressed in half an hour; the said boy was still in bed as he sat up worried.

"I tried to dad! It took me forever to wake him up,"

"I noticed," Burt mumbled.

"What's with all the shouting?" Carole asked as she came in and laughed at Blaine's messy hair and confused look.

"This isn't a good way to start you're first day at McKinley High," Burt pointed a finger at Blaine.

"I'm going to school with Kurt!" Blaine squealed as he looked wide eyed at his boyfriend with the biggest smile.

"Yes Blaine. If you woke up yesterday you would have known all this," Kurt hugged Blaine tightly towards him smiling at his dad and Carole.

"Alright Kiddo time for you to get change, I'll make up an excuse for you when we get there, Blaine get dressed, Kurt, get his bag ready for him, I'll meet you in the car, and no funny business! I'll see you later Carole," Burt added kissing Carole on the cheek as she smiled pleasantly in return.

"Time to get cracking boys, I made lunches for you two on the table, have a good day at school oh and Kurt, can you grab Finn's lunch as well? He left it on the table again,"

"Sure," Kurt hugged her and dragged Blaine out of bed who whined at the loss of warm covers.

"Thank you," Blaine hugged her despite the annoyance of getting out of the pleasant dream he had that had Kurt in it and Kurt waved politely waiting for his boyfriend.

"Now...what are you going to wear,"

"No...I'm picking my outfit out, you take ages," Blaine chuckled at Kurt's horrified expression.

"Fine then,"

"You'll love it," Blaine insisted.

"You could wear a towel and I'll think you look adorable," Kurt admitted turning pink.

"BOYS! I DON'T HEAR MOVEMENT," Burt shouted.

"Coming dad!"

"Best morning ever," Blaine laughed.


	30. Warblers

**Chapter 30: D word**

"Blaine….," Kurt looked at his boyfriend who was gripping him tightly towards his right side.

"Yeah?" Blaine particularly whispered, looking white as a ghost as they walked up towards McKinley High School entrance.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah?"

"You keep clinging to my arm; you don't have to be so nervous Blaine. I won't let anyone hurt you,"

Kurt patted him gently making them stop so they could talk for a minute. Kurt made a promise to himself to protect Blaine at whatever cost, he'd do anything for the boy, and he was not going to let some Neathendral get in the way of Blaine's happiness.

"I haven't been to a public school in so long," Blaine bit his bottom lip keeping eye contact with Kurt refusing to look at anyone else.

"I know sweetie, I know but you already fit in with the Glee club, and they'll help you,"

"Like they did with you?" Blaine raised an eyebrow. Kurt sighed.

"They try their best Blaine, I can't say people will like us being gay, and publicly affectionate, but there are people that have no problem with it, it just happens to be our school that has the most ignorant of them all, but I'm here, I won't let them hurt you, I won't let them get to us, I promise you that, we have every right to be who we are," Kurt stroked a curl out of Blaine's eyes who was watching him fondly.

"I love you Kurt," Blaine nuzzled his cheek against Kurt neck as the boy embraced him.

"I love you too, I love you so much," Kurt added. Blaine couldn't help but kiss him.

"FAGS" One of the football players shouted as another came up with a slushie in hand ready. Kurt glared at them and protectively put his boyfriend behind his back as he went over and knocked the slushie out of the Neathendral's hand before it could hit Blaine.

"You are going to regret that lady face," Kurt recognised the jock as Azimio fumed as Blaine watched in horror.

"Kurt," Blaine whispered.

"It's okay Blaine, we got no time for you," Kurt smirked at Azimio about to leave pulling Blaine along, but Azimio grabbed his hand extremely tight giving him a chinese burn.

Kurt winced at the pain, Blaine watched in horror as another guy in a letterman jacket appeared.

"DAVE! Come help us out here man, got to stop this fairy dust being spread around," Azimio gestured towards a rather big guy that has been bullying Kurt from day one. Azimio finally let go of Kurt's hand when a teacher came in view, eyed them but carried on when Blaine caressed Kurt's arm. Blaine kissed Kurt's arm, refusing to give into the bullies, there was no way he would let Kurt be treated like rubbish.

"What's up Z?" Karofsky frowned walking up to them as Kurt's face drained. Kurt reached back his good hand to grip onto Blaine's hand that was still gently touching Kurt's burn. The look he gave Blaine told him to stop.

"We have a problem here,"

"You are not going to hurt him, do whatever the hell you want to me, but DON'T TOUCH HIM," Blaine stepped up, unsure of what he was doing except the fact that he didn't like the way they were looking at Kurt like garbage.

Karofsky looked at Kurt then nodded to Azimio.

"As you wish,"

"NO!" Kurt screamed but Azimio shoved him aside.

"I SAID DON'T TOUCH HIM!" Blaine glared pushing Azimio in the stomach.

Azimio growled and punched Blaine in the eye. Kurt whimpered and went to Blaine's side immediately as he fell to the ground.

"Blaine!" Kurt worriedly grabbed his boyfriend gently holding him. It was not going to stop Azimio though; the angry jock grabbed Blaine forcibly out of Kurt's grip.

"HEY!" A voice called suddenly as a group of boys approached with matching white D shape Letters on the back of their black leather jackets and a picture of a canary underneath.

"Leave them alone!" Familiar faces caught Blaine's left eye. Kurt gasped as he recognised them straight away.

"Wes?" Kurt asked.

"David," Blaine acknowledged as both boys coming towards them nodded and looked like they were ready to kill.

**Bet you didn't see that coming...WEVID TO THE RESCUE!...I totally did not steal the leather jacket Idea from Grease. I swear. **

**Dalton is the word  
>is the word, is the word that you heard<br>It's got groove it's got meaning  
>Dalton is the time, is the place is the motion<br>is the way we are feeling...oh god I'm a musical freak aren't I..**


	31. Fight

**WHAT IS THIS? ANOTHER CHAPTER :O... **

**Yes you may bow to my achievement. aha! jk..I love you all 3 **

**Any of you from Team Darren Criss.. - AMAZING AMAZING PHOTOS GUYS!**

**I LOVE YOUxxxxx**

**and anyone just reading the story for pleasure..I LOVE YOU TOO!**

**So much love today except..**

**GLEE ON A HIATUS. AH!. NO. They just Can't. No! I CAN'T LIVE WITHOUT THEM.**

"And what are you faggots doing in our school?" Karofsky fumed.

"Actually Popinjay we are just as straight as both of you are, but the difference is we aren't jerks," Kurt recognised as Jeff's voice in the middle. Kurt smiled as he held onto his boyfriend's waist for life. Blaine winced quietly trying to hide the obvious pain on his face as Kurt stroked his arm, with the one that wasn't sore from the chinese burn.

"Let him go," David Warbler who stood next to Wes glared at Azimio still holding Blaine's hand ready to punch with the other even though Kurt was holding onto him.

"Or what," Karofksy threatened with a smile.

"Do you really want to pick a fight with us? I doubt two guys could win against 5, we take boxing by the way ...and besides we wouldn't want to cause a scene in the parking lot now would we, as I remember reading the bell is going to go in about 3 minutes with more students and teachers piling in, it'll look suspicious holding Blaine like that with all of us around don't you think?"

The dark haired boy named Thad pointed at his watch with a pretend 'I think' look at Azimio and Karofsky.

"We have our own army," Azimio announced unthreatened throwing Blaine to the ground who was pushed into Kurt in the mud.

"I'm sorry!" Blaine hurriedly took Kurt from beneath him and hugged him close hiding his curly face into Kurt's neck.

Kurt patted Blaine's back gently as he watched the terrified boy. Blaine was so brave going up against them but as soon as Azimio punched Blaine's eye... he could only imagine the flashbacks coming back. Blaine was quietly crying in kurt's neck so the jocks couldn't see, but Kurt could feel the tears and frowned.

"Make that 10 guys," Sam's voice added from behind the group of Warblers.

Kurt's face lit up at the fact that the guys from glee club was helping his boyfriend, they may not of stepped up to help him, but Blaine was everything to him, and he was thankful, he felt Blaine shift like he wanted to look up, but was embarressed to.

"You'll be okay, I promised you remember, I love you Blaine," Kurt sooethed softly in Blaine's ear stroking the curls on his boyfriend's head as the others standing up took on the bullies.

Azimio muttered something under his breath. Karofsky made an annoyed noise when the bell did ring as was said, he punched the wall beside them and told Azimio to come back later. Both boys muttered losers under their breath and obviously went to find their gang.

"We could of handled that," Nick added to the New Direction boys.

"Its better if more people support these two nuckleheads," Puck grinned as Blaine kissed Kurt again who shook his head.

"Blaine that keeps getting you in trouble," Kurt secretly didn't mind, but it was true. He reached up to touch Blaine's eye gently and leaned up to kiss it with a smile when Blaine pouted.

"Ew dudes, I think you guys are awesome but...could it wait?" Finn grimaced.

"No offense Finn, but these guys are better to watch then you and Rachel," Puck made a face.

"I can't help it!" Blaine grinned like a puppy, Kurt giggled as he kissed him lightly again, but Blaine went to make it deeper. Kurt stopped him from going further as the boys from New Directions started to back of when the girls came in view.

The warblers laughed at Finn's shocked expression.

"Hey guys!" Mercedes greeted cheerfully with Rachel waving beside her.

"BLAINE!" Brittany cheered as she tackled him to the ground, Santana dragged her of.

Kurt smiled as Blaine brushed himself of wide eyed.

"You should've seen them at Dalton!" Jeff exclaimed.

"When Kurt visited Blaine it was too much to put up with," Nick offered hiding his face.

"GUYS!" Blaine rolled his eyes.

"What?" They chorused innocently.

"Why are you people here anyway?" Mike asked standing next to Artie with Tina next to Mike.

"We go here!" Trent replied excitedly.

"You go where?" Blaine repeated.

"HERE,"

"Well... you guys need new members for New Directions...and we didn't like the way Mr Anderson went against his own school policy, our parents prefer paying for a cheaper school anyway, and Mr Anderson was in the local paper, it looked bad on their reputation, we begged them to try something new so it wouldn't happen again," Wes nodded.

"Plus we already talked to Burt about it," Nick pointed out.

"Dad?" Kurt asked stunned.

"Yeah, while you were too busy watching your boyfriend sleep, the Warblers came over and got it all settled," Finn grinned.

"You knew about this Finn?"

"You we're watching me Kurt?" Blaine repeated grinning further. Kurt blushed.

"Thanks guys, I honestly don't know what to say, what you did for Blaine was..."

"Our pleasure," They chorused. Kurt smiled as Blaine looked at all of his new friends and tugged Kurt towards him for support.

This was going to be a very interesting year.

**Definition of Popinjay a person given to vain, pretentious displays and empty chatter. NEXT... um...Kurt and Blaine go to mars with a rocketship and ride on Rumbleroars back learning spells...LOL you wish.. GLEE CLUB...and Kurt hears Blaine's voice for the second time... for the record...Blaine sings Disney and isn't afraid to show it. **


	32. Worry

Blaine winced.

"I know baby, I know," Kurt said as he gently applied cream to the affected eye.

"Hu...rts,"

Kurt leaned down to kiss Blaine in the boys bathroom, they were in one of the toilet doors, Kurt didn't want to risk a homophobic coming in.

"Love you," Blaine smiled.

"Eye loveee you too, you know Blaine, that was pretty hot out there, thanks for standing up for me, but I don't want you to get hurt like this again okay?"

"Kurt please don't mock my eye," Blaine frowned.

"I'm sorry, but I mean't it, you looked hot,"

"Until I cried on your shoulder,"

Kurt stopped and looked Blaine up and down shaking his head.

"Don't think like that, Blaine you had every right to be scared,"

"I looked weak though Kurt, I want to protect you, and be your night and shining armour," Blaine refused to look at Kurt with a sigh. Kurt lifted Blaine's chin up to look at him.

"You are, you are so much more to me than that, you're my first love,"

Blaine smiled deeply.

"Really?"

"Really, really,"  
>Blaine beamed.<p>

"You are my first love too,"

Kurt blushed.

"You are!" Blaine giggled but Kurt put his hand over his mouth.

"I'M GOING TO KILL THEM," A voice interrupted outside the toilet door when a door slammed. They heared a loud bang, and Kurt looked at Blaine with worry and pulled him towards his chest to comfort him as the voices raised.

"Dave calm down!" Azimio's voice entered. Kurt quietly stroked Blaine's back.

"I won't allow that shit in my territory!"

"I can't believe they brought those damn what are they? A bunch of fags in my opinion, espicially that Nick guy, eh! Can't stand the way he kept glancing at what was the dude with the Blonde's hair name?"

"HOW SHOULD I KNOW?"

Kurt frowned remembering the nice boy Jeff who had demolished most of Carole's cooking at his place, when Blaine went missing and like hell did he want them to get hurt for protecting him and Blaine.

"I got that little prick Jacob to give me the information on them, they are called the Garglers...or Warlers, or some crap, they are from a private school,"

"Yeah So? Pathetic Preppy school kids think they can take over this place? Ha! Bring it on,"

"You looked like you wanted to beat the living day lights out of that Blaine kid or whatever his name was,seriously dude we need to do this outside of school or something, I don't like them anymore than you do, but if you literally hit them in school multiple times like I've seen you do, we will be taken to Juvie! Last time we went wasn't so good, a guy punched you for eating a sandwich," Blaine winced, as Kurt shh'd him still stroking his back.

"What was that?" They both froze.

Silence.

"WHOSE THERE?"

Kurt put up a finger to his lips stared at Blaine, than mouthed an 'I love you,'

Blaine nodded frantically tears willing to slip out of his eyes.

Then suddenly a crash was outside, pieces of glass shattered to the ground some sliding towards the bottom of the door.

"Damn it Z! Watch where you're going,"

Kurt quietly lifted his feet on the toilet holding onto the walls, then helped Blaine do the same keeping their heads down as low as they could while they balanced each other out.

"KAROFSKY!" A distant voice shouted.

"Coming coach!"

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED HERE?" Coach Beiste's voice came from outside.

"Nothing coach,"

"We'll pay for it coach,"

"You better, and come up with a better excuse than that after the game if you want to keep you're letterman jackets NOW GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE,"

The boys hurried outside, with the door slamming and Beiste following them.

Kurt and Blaine both silently thanked whoever was watching over them for Beiste's interruption.

"Kurt," Blaine shuddered as Kurt enveloped him into a hug once they were back on ground level.

"My god Blaine,"

"They...they...what do we do?"

"I've had plenty of bullying in this school, but never have I thought they would actually consider killing...people,"

"I'm scared Kurt,"

"Me too baby, me too, oh my god Karofsky wants to hurt you, I won't let him Blaine, I won't," Kurt started to cry now. He rarely let himself cry but the thought of something as precious as his boyfriend being thrown around like trash and punched endlessly worst than his own father, was too much for him to bare.

Blaine wiped away Kurt's tears.

"We will fight this Kurt, they won't win, they can't beat the love we share, no matter how many times they try,"

Kurt nodded.

"Come on lets go to Glee Club, Mr Shue will be waiting, I'm so proud to be with you Blaine,"

"God I love you," Blaine pulled Kurt in and kissed him before taking him by the hand to lead him outside Kate Middleton style.


	33. Audition

**Well I guess you could say Writers block would be an understatement...but I sort of got the idea of where I'm heading so bare with me! SORRY PEEPS...Much love to the royal readers...and guys..when you review..can you try not to say the same thing for every chapter? I'd like to know what I could improve on, or what was good about it, Oh and I'm planning on adding Sebastian later...up to no good of course...but don't worry... only a small part he will be showed in.**

**ENJOY!**

_Warning...There Will be Disney In This Chapter ;). _

"Blaine would you like to show us what you got?"Mr Shuester smiled at the new arrival.

The glee cub grinned and cheered him on, as did Kurt who dragged him to the stage, then sat back down anxiously.

He had been waiting for this for ages.

"I'm a little nervous," Blaine admitted as he shyly glanced at everyone at the front of the room.

"Go on Bro! We know you can do it," Finn encouraged. Kurt nodded.

"We'll help!" The Warblers cried coming in the choir room as Blaine watched them wide eyed.

"Oh...you...all want to join glee club?" Mr Shue asked surprised at the amount of students inthe room.

If the new students decided they wanted to join, then this could be a great advantage for competitions in the future. Will thought.

"Yeah!" Nick nodded.

"Why not?" Thad agreed.

"He's our main man after all," David patted Blaine's shoulder who slightly smiled.

The New Directions kids glared, except Kurt and Finn who was beaming at the happy look on Blaine's face.

"Mr Shue...!" Rachel declared standing up. Everyone rolled their eyes.

"Yes Rachel?" Will demanded.

"How do we know these guys aren't just coming in to steal our ideas, I mean they just left Dalton Academy, their own glee club behind, we can't exactly trust them yet, and speaking on behalf of the team, I believe we should wait before deciding whether or not they can join in,"

"Rachel, they are my friends, they wouldn't do that," Blaine added.

"They helped Blaine out, and they left the school because of the wronged policy, its not like they are going to spend one day here and go back because of a competition," Kurt piped up.

"We still should consider this first!" Rachel demanded.

"Rachel, sit down," Finn pleaded. Everyone turned their heads towards him with an open mouth.

"What?" Finn asked innocently at the looks.

"You just told Rachel of," Puck grinned.

"Did not,"

"You so did Hudson," Rachel growled angrilly.

"Oooh, Berry's angry peeps," Santana laughed.

"Watch out before she explodes!" Artie joined in.

"I can't believe you just told me to be quiet!" Rachel glared at Finn, who shrugged.

Nick snorted.

Rachel glared at the new arrivals.

"Oh no, not the glare!" Nick begged.

"We know where Kurt gets it from now," David muttered.

Kurt glared at him.

"Now look at what you've done," Wes shook his head.

"GUYS can everyone calm down?" Will pleaded.

Silence as they looked at their teacher.

"Thank you, now I thought about what Rachel said, and although you all appear to trust these guys,we do need to give them a little time I think as well, I know Blaine won't be any threat to us from talking to his parents, but there is no harm in them helping out Blaine's audition, to make him feel more comfortable, if that's what he wants," Will answered.

They all nodded. Rachel claimed victory. Kurt shook his head unbelievably at her.

"Thanks Mr Shue," Blaine smiled.

"Go on Blaine, gives us what you got," Will added.

Kurt smiled encouragingly at him, as they locked eyes.

"Do something you know well!" Mercedes suggested next to Kurt. Mike and Tina nodded from the back.

Blaine nodded thoughtfully, then gathered the Warblers into a small circle, and whispered to them the song. They all nodded enthusiastically, some of them laughed. Kurt raised an eyebrow questionably.

Not another Katy Perry number he hoped.

* * *

><p>"Hakuna... Matata!" Blaine suddenly sang shyly.<p>

Everyone stared mouths agape. Brittany squealed in excitement.

Santana put her face in her hands.

"Oh my god," Kurt sunk down into his chair. He laid down with Blaine many times watching "The Lion King".

Blaine was obsessed with Timone and Pumbaa.

"What a wonderful phrase" Blaine nervously continued at Kurt's reaction as the Warblers gathered around him in a circle grinning.

"Hakuna Matata!" Nick joined coming up next to Blaine for encouragement.

"Ain't no passing craze..." Jeff harmonised loudly, nodding to Blaine who beamed.

Blaine was comfortable enough to take the lead.

Blaine: "It means no worrieeees ... For the rest of your days"

He winked at Kurt.

Literally...winked at Kurt.

Kurt refused to show any signs of interest.

Warblers:"Youur daaaays," The Warblers walked around him in a cicrle.

Blaine frowned at Kurt: "It's our problem-free philosophy"

He than moved out fo the circle forward and dragged Kurt of his feet back with him back to the front of the stage.

The other boy laughed hysterically unable to hide it in any longer as Blaine danced and sang with the New Directions humming in the background alongside the Warblers.

Warblers: "...Philosophy..."

Blaine grinned with success: "Hakuna... Matata!"

All Warblers: "Hakuna"

Blaine: "Matata!"

David: "Blaine and Timone"

Nick: "Hakuna"

Jeff: "Matata!"

Finn went to the drums and added some beat to it, as Brittany dragged Santana to dance.

Wes: "Kurt and Pumbaa!"'

Kurt rolled his eyes.

Quinn giggled.

Blaine: "Hakuna Matata!"

Trent "Timone and Pumbaa!"

Blaine: "ITS OUR PROBLEM FREE"

Puck high fived Blaine as Kurt put his arm around his waist with a huge smile.

Warblers and New Directions: "PHILOSOPHY!"

Blaine: "Hakuna Matata!"

The song finished.

Blaine bowed.

Everyone clapped and cheered...and cried tears of joy.

Will Shuester laughed.

"Welcome to Glee Club Blaine!"


	34. Klainebows

**I'm on a roll today! 2 Chapters in less than 3 hours.**

**Now Blaine isn't entirely dumb...I mean he does know some aspects of technology so go easy on him guys...but...what's facebook?**

"Kurrrrrrrrrrrrrrrt..."

Kurt rolled his eyes at the whiny voice from behind.

"Yes Blaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaineee," Kurt mocked typing away on his computer.

"What are you doing?" Blaine put a chair down next to Kurt but turned it the other way around and sat down in an awkward position. Kurt laughed.

"Facebook, Blaine," Kurt looked at Blaine and brushed his boyfriend's cheek fondly with his right thumb, and went back to typing.

"Faith book?" Blaine questioned.

"No Blaine...FACE...Book,"

"What's a face book?"

"It's an internet social network," Kurt answered.

"A what?" Blaine raised an eyebrow.

"You can talk to people online, like texting on your phone,"

"Why would I want to do that when you're right in front of me," Blaine grinned.

"Sweetie, you can talk to people using the the internet that connects to all of their house, from far away,"

Blaine blinked.

Kurt sighed.

"Don't worry baby, I'll show you another day,"

"Can we watch Harry Potter now?"

"We watched Harry Potter yesterday," Kurt reminded him.

"Yeah...but we need to have a marathon!"

"Blaine.."

"Yes?"

There it was. The innocent pouty face.

"Please Kurt,"

"Fine,"

Blaine grinned leaning up to kiss him lightly. Kurt sighed with a small smile.

"LOVE YOU!" Blaine tackled him into a bear hug. Kurt laughed.

"I love you too, hold on, which one?"

"Chamber of Secrets?"

"I'll go get it," Kurt nodded quickly typing something into the computer, got out of the chair, gave Blaine a quick peck.

"I'll be back,"

"Hurry!" Blaine winked.

Kurt rolled his eyes and left.

Blaine had no idea what he'd do without Kurt.

God he loved him.

A noise caught his attention. Blaine looked confusedly at the screen Kurt left behind.

There was the thing called Facebook. It had a picture of Kurt in the left corner, with Blaine.

Blaine smiled fondly at it, remembering it from the camp. Blaine frowned at his wild hair though, although Kurt had one of his hands tangled into it at the back. His bright blue eyes sparkled.

Blaine noticed a red flashing thing at the top of the screen. It had "1 Message" next to a letter image.

Blaine tilted his head and wondered his eyes over the screen.

Facebook was weird...what was a 'status'? Was this some kind of alien language?

He then saw Kurt's name and a message next to it. "It's like text" he remembered Kurt had said.

Kurt Hummel: Thank you guys for being so supportive of Blaine's audition! I'm so proud of my gorgeous hobbit.

^ 25 people like this

Blaine blushed when he realised it was about him.

Wes Montgomery: On behalf of all the Warblers no problem!

^ Nick Warbler, Jeff Warbler, Trent Warbler, and 3 others like this.

Finn Hudson: He was awesome! I love Disney

Mercedes Jones: He totally winked at you Kurtsie ;)

^ Artie Abrams, Santana Lopez, Quinn Fabray, Noah Puckerman likes this

Blaine laughed at the glare look Kurt wrote down. -.-

Finn Hudson: Will you get me some food dude?

Kurt Himmel: Get it yourself! I'm going to watch Harry Potter with my boyfriend. :D

^ Mercedes Jones, Noah Puckerman, Sam Evans, Nick Warbler, and 10 people like this

Blaine grinned.

Wes Montgomery: Wait they're official now?

Santana Lopez: Delayed!

Nick Warbler: It's hard to tell with those two, they acted like this before they were together.

Noah Puckerman: You didn't know about their first kiss at Kurt's place?

Wes Montgomery: WHAT?

David Warbler: How could Blaine not tell us!

Jeff Warbler: Wevid won't shut up about how freaking adorable they are, I'm surprised they didn't know

Mercedes Jones: My man Kurt finally has a boyfriend...let's just all thank the lord that he found someone as beautiful, talented and freaking sexy as Blaine.

^25 people likes this.

"What are you doing?" Kurt asked making Blaine jump around to see his boyfriend holding Harry Potter in his hands with a questionable look.

"I...I was just...I was curious, I wanted to see what Facebook was," Blaine stuttered. Kurt frowned.

"Were you reading the comments?"

"Um...yes?" Blaine replied his head down.

Kurt smiled, but Blaine didn't see it.

"They didn't say anything too embarressing I hope,"

"You're not mad at me?"

"What? Why would I be mad at you?"

"For looking..."

"Blaine...you goofball, I have no secrets from you, its them I'm worried about,"

Kurt pointed to his friends photos on the screen. Blaine looked up and beamed.

"So we can watch Harry Potter now?"

"Yes Blaine, we can watch Harry Potter, I'll teach you how to make your own facebook next time though,"

"Really?"

"I don't see why not,"

Blaine smiled even wider.

"You are the best boyfriend ever!"

Kurt giggled and shook his head.

"Blaine, you've only had one boyfriend,"

"That's all I'll ever have," Blaine insisted. Kurt tilted his head.

"What?"

"Unless...you, um...I mean...,"

Kurt pulled Blaine closer and kissed him.

"I don't want anyone but you."

Blaine nodded, butterflies in his stomach.

"Come on, let's go watch Voldermort try and kill Harry Potter for the second time,"

Blaine gasped.

"He's the boy that lived Kurt, not died...gosh!"

"Mhm...he reminds me of someone," Kurt thought smirking at Blaine as he lead him to the kitchen to make some popcorn.

"What?"...

"Nothing..."


	35. Sebastian

_Warning..: A little Swearing...and sexual assault..._

Kurt and Blaine went to school the next day, tired after their Harry Potter Marathon.

They watched 3 in a row, and Kurt held Blaine every time he snuggled up to him...

"Come on Blaine wake up," Kurt laughed at his boyfriend who had dropped his head on his shoulder.

"Did you two stay up late again?" Burt asked coming in with a frown.

"...Mhm (yawn)...Ha.a...po...(sigh).mar...,(yawn)" Blaine mumbled in Kurt's shirt.

"I didn't catch that?" Burt replied.

"Harry Potter Marathon dad," Kurt answered.

"Well...should have thought about that, now you'll be tired all day at school,"

"Can you give us a lift Dad? I don't think I can drive in this stage," Kurt nodded also to his clingy boyfriend.

Burt sighed.

"Just this once, if I catch you up late again, I'm going to have to ground you,"

"We're sorry, and thanks dad," Kurt said relieved that he wasn't already grounding them now.

"Come on boys,"

Kurt dragged Blaine into the school, washed his face, making him more awake.

"Blaine, time to go to class, I'll see you period 5 okay?"

Blaine nodded tugged Kurt to him once more than let go.

"Love you,"

"Love you too, go on,"

Kurt smiled sappilly as he walked to class.

He was having a great day, except for just before 4th period when suddenly the new student Sebastian who was on the football team came up to him with a grin as everyone got in their classes.

The hallways were empty.

"What's up Hummel,"

"Going to class," Kurt scoffed trying to move out of Sebastian's way.

Kurt had not heard nice things about him from Mercedes.

Sebastian chuckled.

"Why is that so amusing?" Kurt finally gave up as Sebastian pulled Kurt into the boy's bathroom.

"Well Kurt, I see you got yourself that puppy of a boyfriend, and I ...know they can be annoying when they cling on too much, If you want a way to get rid of him, I can be more than happilly be at assistance, and by the way you have a nice ass,"

"EXCUSE ME?"

Who was this kid?

Kurt opened his mouth to protest further but decided he wasn't worth it and moved forward, but Sebastian wouldn't let him go.

"I'd rather we'd have closeted students that wouldn't give the gay community a bad name, NOW MOVE," Kurt hissed.

"So you don't deny it?"

"You're not going to make this easy for me are you, feisty one?"

"I don't have time to deal with this!"

"Then I'll make it easier," Sebastian grabbed Kurt's face with his hands and forced a kiss on him.

Kurt's eyes went wide.

"Satisfied Hummel?"

Sebastian smirked again and kissed him again forcibly before Kurt could react.

Sebastian was holding his face again with his hands. Kurt tried to do something...anything, but he was too weak.

Sebastian tried to deepen it, but Kurt would not let him. Not this time. He pushed Sebastian in the chest.

"You...You...," Kurt stumbled backwards, hands on his lips in shock.

"Oh come on, you can't tell me you don't get tired of him hanging around you like a bad smell, at least you can have me to give you a bit of ...an experiment...you can't say you didn't enjoy that,"

"No I didn't! Did it ever occur to your low life disgusting brain that I love Blaine!" Kurt spat pushing him away, but he only looked more amused.

"Mhm, sure... he has a mind of a baby, perfect way to seduce him, we should have a threesome,"

Kurt slapped him.

Sebastian grabbed his wrist.

"Don't you dare, mess with me, Hummel,"

"Don't you dare mess with my boyfriend! Plenty more where that came from,"

Kurt growled and tried to storm of but Sebastian grabbed him, pushed him against the wall and knealed down. Kurt tried to kick him, but Sebastian caught his legs.

"Hold fucking still Hummel,"

"GET OF ME!" Kurt kicked again, but couldn't budge. Sebastian unbuttoned Kurt's jeans and was about to go further but a voice called.

"GET THE HELL AWAY FROM HIM!" Finn screamed pushing Sebastian of Kurt, who had red eyes from crying.

"Sorry doll, but you're not my type,"

"GET...OUT," Finn pointed to the door in fury. Sebastian looked at Kurt who was quickly with shaking fingers doing up his jeans and keeping eye contact with the floor.

"Whatever, it was fun while it lasted,"

Sebastian left.

Kurt fell to the ground sobbing.

"How far did he go Kurt?" Finn asked softly as he sat beside his step brother.

"He...he kissed me...twice...then he was going to...but you stopped him...,thank you...,"

Kurt sobbed harder.

"It's okay Kurt, come here, I won't hurt you," Finn held out his hands. Kurt reluctantly got out of his bundled up stated and let Finn protect him.

He felt hopeless.


	36. Confusion

**You guys probably will hate me after this chapter..I'm sorry! But don't worry...Finn comes to the rescue later, again! Good old pre-crush prince charming hey? Poor Blainers..I just want to jump in the story and hug him. THANK YOU GUYS FOR THE REVIEWS! I LOVE YOU ALL...**

Kurt avoided Blaine.

He felt disgusting. He just wanted to get Sebastian of him.

Blaine noticed the change...he didn't know what he had done wrong, but everytime he tried to talk to Kurt, he was with Finn.

He couldn't help but feel a little jealous, and left out.

He also found it strange for Sam to be following him all the time.

He was almost home when he had enough.

"Look Sam, as much as I appreciate your company, Kurt's upset, and I just want to find out what's wrong,"

Sam sighed.

"I can't tell you buddy, I'm sure Kurt will in his time, but he had a rotten day," Sam added.

What did I do wrong? Blaine wondered.

Why was Kurt avoiding him?

When they got home Kurt went straight to his room, without a second glance at him.

Blaine couldn't take it any longer. He stormed in.

"Why are you avoiding me all of a sudden? I'd appreciate it, if my boyfriend would let me know what happened!"

"I'm not your property," Kurt spat.

He never spoke to him like that before.

"What?"

Kurt didn't speak. Kurt looked uncomfortable, and irritated and just out of it.

Something wasn't right. Kurt appeared stressed.

"Kurt...what's going on? What did I do? Please, I can't fix this, if I don't know what happened, I...I miss you, and I'm sorry for whatever I did," Blaine hang his head low and shuffled his feet.

Kurt sighed when he finally saw the crestfallen look on Blaine's face.

"Come here," Kurt demanded holding out his arms.

Blaine hesitated.

"Blaine, just, come, I don't mean to be angry at you," Kurt soothed pulling Blaine in for a hug.

Blaine rubbed his head against Kurt's neck.

"I'm sorry Kurt,"

"You didn't do anything wrong Blaine, I was mean to you,"

"What happened?"

"I can't tell you yet,"

"Kurt..."

"Just drop it Blaine," Kurt begged.

Blaine's shoulders dropped.

"I just want to see you smile again,"

Kurt shut his eyes not willing to let tears go.

"I'm sorry, just not yet,"

Blaine nodded a little hurt, but he let it go. He knew what it felt like to want to have time to yourself.

"Okay, whenever you're ready Kurt, do you...maybe...want to watch Rent with me? We don't have to."

Kurt slightly smiled.

"Yeah, I'd like that,"

"Come on," Blaine held out his hand and Kurt took it.

They were lying in Blaine's room, and Blaine noticed Kurt wasn't concentrating, because usually he would sing along. He decided to try and make him smile.

Blaine thought for a moment than smirked. Perfect. It normally worked.

He reached across the bed over Kurt and grabbed Kurt's phone of his bedside table.

"What are you doing?" Kurt demanded sounding confused.

"Nothing," Blaine replied innocently.

"Blaine...give me back my phone," Kurt insisted.

"No,"

"Blaine!" Kurt yelled.

"Aw come on Kurt...I just want to talk to Wes and David," Blaine grinned.

One time he and Kurt had laughed about the way he made Wes confused on who was talking.

"You have your own phone!"

"But yours is cooler than mine!" Blaine pouted. It wasn't going to plan..

"Blaine this isn't funny,"

"Aww Kuuuuuurt please?"

"NO"

Blaine noticed something.

10 missed calls from Sebastian.

Who was this guy?

"Kurt...whose Sebastian?" Blaine frowned.

"Nobody,"

The nervous voice made Blaine feel uncomfortable.

"Kurt..."

"He got my number from that Neathendral Karofsky okay?"

"Yeah but who is he?"

"N...no...one, just a new student playing tricks."

"Kurt...don't lie to me,"

Blaine folded his arms.

"Give me back my phone please," Kurt sighed.

"Tell me who he is!"

"NOBODY!"

"10 missed calls, sure sounds like nobody, and why did he send a message saying 'hey babe, did you enjoy our afternoon delight?' "

"Can you stop acting like a child and give me the fucking phone!"

Blaine froze. Who was this Kurt?

Did he even know Kurt at all?

Was Kurt...cheating on him?

No...he wouldn't do that... yeah sure...Blaine wasn't as smart, or as good looking as some of the football players were...but he always thought Kurt loved him anyway.

And Kurt never swore...and definately not at him.

Blaine dropped the phone and stormed out of the room.

"Blaine!" Kurt called...

Great. Best. Day. Ever. Kurt thought miserably.


	37. Misunderstood

"What was that all about?" Burt asked from downstairs in the kitchen, after they heard Blaine slam the door.

"Uh...I think I better let Kurt talk to you, but first do you mind if I go check on them?" Finn answered.

Carole frowned from the sink as she washed some plates. Blaine and Kurt had not said a word since they got home half an hour ago.

"What's going on Finn?"

"Mum...it's Kurt's place to tell, not mine, please just let me help them,"

Burt nodded.

"He better come to us soon, I don't like this Finn,"

"I know...me neither, I'll make sure you both know by the end of the night, I promise,"

"Alright then..." Carole sighed.

Burt didn't like this, but Carole stopped him as Finn walked up the stairs to Blaine's room.

"Let him help, he cares about Blaine and Kurt too,"

"What about last year?"

"All in the past hon, he's trying his best to make amends,"

Burt sat back down.

"I hope so,"

Finn opened Blaine's door quietly surprised to see Kurt instead and saw him sobbing Blaine's name as he curled himself into a ball at the foot of his bed.

"Kurt?" Finn requested.

"Go away," Kurt muttered after he heard Finn's voice.

"Kurt...did you tell him what happened?"

"Go away Finn,"

"What happened?"

Kurt broke down.

"Blaine...(Sob)...thinks...(sob)...I'm cheating on him,"

"What?" Finn sat on the bed.

"He...saw Sebastian's number on my phone, the guy has been pranking me,"

"Why didn't you tell him what happened?" Finn asked.

"I want to protect him..and I...feel...worthless,"

"You are not worthless Kurt, the guy is a douchebag, I know it's hard, and Blaine may seem innocent and all, but he deserves to know Kurt, you need to treat him like you would treat the situation if it were me,"

"I don't want to hurt him,"

"He won't get hurt Kurt, he's strong, you need to stop treating him like a baby,"

"I'm not! It's just Blaine, he's how he is, I didn't mean to call him a child!"

Kurt raged.

"You called him a child?" Finn asked shocked.

"I thought you knew," Kurt whispered ashamed.

"Kurt...that's...wow...no wonder he's upset,"

"He hates me, and he has every right too, I hurt him bad Finn, I didn't mean to, I was just annoyed beause he was messing with my phone, and I didn't want him to see Sebastian's name, and I didn't want him to have to worry about Sebastian, because I love him, and only him, and I didn't want him to doubt that, but now he does," Kurt choked.

"Kurt, I'll explain everything to him,"

"No!"

"Kurt, it's the only way to get him to understand why you're upset,"

"I don't deserve him," Kurt shook his head.

"Don't say that,"

"He's a perfect angel, and look how I treated him Finn!"

"You've helped him many times Kurt, all relationships have misunderstandings, look at me and Rachel!"

Kurt snorted a little.

"Ha! There see? Blaine won't hate you, if he knows the truth, just let me do this," Finn added handing Kurt a tissue which he took gratefully.

"Okay," Kurt agreed.

"Good, I'll go talk to him,"

"Finn?"

"Yeah?"

"You're an awesome brother," Kurt smiled.

"I'm glad we got to be brothers Kurt," Finn nodded with a massive smile as he headed downstairs.

* * *

><p>"How's Kurt?" Burt demanded.<p>

"He's okay now, I just got to find Blaine,"

"I saw him go outside," Carole offered pointing to the backyard door.

Finn kissed his mother's cheek.

"Thanks mum,"

Finn saw Blaine hugging his knees underneath the tree. He didn't even cry, he was staring blankly at the ground.

"Hey dude," Finn greeted. Blaine remained how he was.

"Look...I know what happened, and I..."

"Fuck of," Blaine whispered brokenly.

Woah...

Where'd that come from?

"Blaine...I just came to,"

"FUCK OF,"

"Don't you dare talk to him like that!" Burt fumed as he heard the language and confronted the boys.

"I bet you all think I'm a child too,"

"Hey! I know you're upset, but there's no reason for you too..."

Blaine pushed Finn.

"Okay. That's enough!" Kurt screamed causing all of them to look up at the wide eyed boy with puffy eyes coming towards them.

Blaine rolled his eyes and moved towards the door, but Kurt grabbed his wrist harshly.

"I get you're angry with me, but that is no reason to hurt Finn! He was going to explain what happened!"

"I get what happens when two boys get together, I don't need details, i'm not an infant," Blaine said cruely.

Blaine refused to look at Kurt as he stared at the grass to grow.

"Why are you like this?" Kurt asked.

"YOU HURT ME KURT,"

Kurt went silent as guilt took over.

"Blaine I ..."

Blaine cut him of.

"Why wouldn't you just tell me you didn't want me anymore? Why pretend like you cared?"

"What!" Kurt yelled astonished.

"I knew this was almost to good to be true," Blaine muttered.

Burt watched in confusion.

"Damn it Blaine! Listen to me, I'm NOT CHEATING ON YOU, I love you...just listen to me,"

"But you..."

"I was almost raped Blaine..., by that...that...him..the one on the phone, and I mean't to tell you, but Finn stopped him before things got out of hand and I...felt disgusting, and I thought I was doing you a favour by protecting you from him,"

Blaine stared at Kurt horrified.

"You...he...what did he do to you?" Blaine replied softly.

"He..."

"Kurt..." Blaine whispered, suddenly cupping Kurt's cheek as he stared into the blue eyes with concern.

Kurt buried his face into Blaine's hand shutting his eyes.

"He kissed me twice...and he tried to...he tried to..," Kurt couldn't say it as he shook violently. Burt was already rushing inside the house.

Blaine put his arms around Kurt.

"I'm so sorry, damn it Kurt, you need to tell me these things, shh baby, don't cry," Blaine held him close as Kurt whimpered.

"I was so scared Blaine," Kurt admitted.

"Come with me," Blaine asked quietly. Kurt nodded. They walked inside and noticed were surprised when the house was quiet.

Blaine took Kurt to his room and pulled open the covers of his bed.

"Lay with me,"

Kurt nodded.

He got inside the warm blankets after kicking his shoes of shivering. Blaine got inside and pulled Kurt towards him.

Kurt rested his head onto Blaine's chest.

"I'm sorry," Kurt mumbled.

"It's okay Kurt, I get it now,"

"I never mean't to hurt you,"

"I know, I was stupid to think you would cheat on me,"

Kurt curled himself closer to Blaine if that was possible.

"Sebastian means nothing to me Blaine, I love you...always, you have my heart, you always had me, always," Kurt repeated, as Blaine let out a tear.

"You have all of me too Kurt, I thought I lost you," Blaine kissed Kurt's forehead.

"Never," Kurt added as he cuddled to his boyfriend and started to fall asleep.

"Sleep baby, I'll be here," Blaine required. Kurt nodded and let himself get comfortable on Blaine.

Blaine watched Kurt sleep who went out like a light obviously exhausted when Burt came in.

"I went up to the school...Principle Figgins was still there and called Sue Sylvester who managed to overhear it, she was concerned about the noised earlier" Burt said, but Blaine shushed him.

"He's asleep," He whispered. Burt nodded.

"Oh...I'll come back later,"

"Wait," Blaine insisted as Burt turned around crossing his arms.

"I'm...i'm sorry about before, I lost my temper sir,"

"Kid I told you before...call me Burt, or dad even, but its okay son, Finn told me what happened,"

Blaine nodded with a smile.

"Thanks dad,"

"Just look after my boy,"

"I will, I won't let anyone hurt him again,"

"I know..."

Burt smiled and left the room. Kurt nuzzled his head into Blaine's head. Blaine kissed the back of Kurt's neck, and continued watching him sleep.

He vowed to never let Sebastian anywhere near Kurt again.

Kurt started to whimper in his sleep.

Blaine started to sing.

_Take me in into your darkest hour.. And I'll never desert you.. I'll stand by you_

Kurt settled back into a peaceful sleep as Blaine held him tightly.

_When the night falls on you, baby You're feeling all alone You won't be on your own_

Blaine rubbed his hands over Kurt's knuckles warming to cold pale hands.

_I'll stand by you.. I'll stand by you.. Won't let nobody hurt you..._

"I'll stand by you," Blaine whispered as he fell asleep legs tangled with Kurt's, as their bodies pressed up to each other.

Kurt felt back at ease hearing his boyfriend sing.

He overhead the conversation with Burt and Blaine..and got unsettled at the mention of Sebastian, but Blaine's voice calmed him.

This was where he belonged, in Blaine's arms.


	38. Virgins

**WARNING - SEXUAL SCENES. - KISSING...NOTHING...Too... over the top..*blushes* - I'm still a lip virgin...so bare with me if its... noticeable, I've read my fair share of books on romance...but... well lets hope this is...good enough. If anyone is more confident at writing...those...kind of...you know...let me know..I could use a bit of help...getting these two...**

**well... **

**Okay..i'm just going to go hide now. ENJOY. **

Kurt woke up feeling extremely warm and comfortable as strong arms held his and soft curls touched his face slightly.

Thoughts of yesterday made him frown as he remembered how Blaine reacted to thinking Kurt was cheating on him.

Just the idea of cheating on Blaine caused his heart to ache. He could never do that to him. He wouldn't. Ever. How could he? Blaine was perfect.

Blaine...

They had fallen asleep together. It's not like they haven't done that before, its just that they haven't done that a lot as they are now official, and for some reason his father didn't murder them however the house was quiet. Burt was at the Garage most likely, and Carole had gone of to work, so Kurt had all the time in the world to observe his beautiful boyfriend.

Blaine's face was peaceful as he held Kurt, he then looked down at how their legs were tangled together, and how the arms around him were tight, it was quite obvious, Blaine was being protective of Kurt, he just saw it as pure love. Kurt was so lucky, to have someone as kind, as sweet, as innocent, and beautiful, and as loving as Blaine was.

Kurt moved one of his hands that were gently in place on Blaine's stomach to reach his curls and play with them.

"mhm..." Blaine snuggled closer to Kurt if that was possible, who giggled.

Kurt kissed Blaine's forehead lightly and resumed his activity of running his hands through Blaine's hair.

They stayed like that for about 10 minutes before Blaine let out a low yawn and fluttered his amazing golden hazel eyes open to see Kurt staring at him.

"Hi beautiful," Kurt whispered.

Blaine smiled as he yawned again. Kurt chuckled.

"Go back to sleep baby," Kurt insisted as Blaine moved his face extremely close to Kurt's and whispered.

"No, I want to kiss my boyfriend,"

Kurt felt his stomach turning with butterflies. He was so close...he could literally feel Blaine's heart beating, and smell the morning breathe, which was still the coffee sort of scent from yesterday. Kurt loved it.

"Your wish is my command," Kurt grinned.

Blaine smiled even wider as he pulled Kurt down by the collar which lead to a gasp from Kurt.

"Feisty this morning?" Kurt raised an eyebrow.

"Its hard not to be, when you look so perfect for this time in the morning, its not fair you know, your perfection is just natural," Blaine pouted.

"Blaine you're the perfect one, now just be quiet and kiss me,"

Blaine obeyed.

They kissed for a good few minutes like they normally did before Kurt shyly brushed his tongue over Blaine's teeth who opened immediately. Kurt let out a groan, 'Actually Groaned', as Blaine's tongue tangled with his.

Well that was new.

Kurt deepened, which encouraged Blaine to cup Kurt's cheek and push as well. Blaine tilted his head to the right, and pushed Kurt further back.

They always kissed just small pecks, and sweet kisses, eskimo kisses too which Blaine did constantly, and Kurt found adorable, but they never got this was always afraid to go forward, and Blaine wanted to be patient with Kurt who appeared to not like the umm _sexual moments_ when they both watched a romance together with the family..

*Okay...so Blaine mainly watched his boyfriend...so sue him*...but today he just couldn't help do something. He doesn't exactly know what he is doing but Kurt's bed hair was looking far too appealing to touch with his hands, and his t-shirt exposed a bit of pale skin which he desperately wanted to touch. He just wanted to experiment Kurt.

They both panted as they needed to get oxygen while Blaine pulled himself gently on top of Kurt and ran his hands down Kurt's slim body. Kurt let his head fall back into the pillows with a moan.

Blaine loved what he was doing to Kurt. Kurt asked permission to lift Blaine's shirt of by tugging at the bottom of his polo shirt. Blaine let Kurt's hands go, and did it himself.

Blaine argued Kurt to do the same as his shirt hit the fall but Kurt was a bit...self conscious.

"Kurt...you're perfect, don't feel the need to be embarressed around me, because I know your beautiful,"

"I'll never compare to you," Kurt admitted as he looked over Blaine's exposed upper body with pink cheeks.

Blaine shook his head.

"You don't have to you know, I'm fine with how we are, but I'd really love to see my gorgeous boyfriend," Blaine added. Kurt thought about it and nodded, as he gently pushed Blaine of him a bit so he could take of his shirt.

Blaine watched in awe as Kurt's smooth flesh became noticed.

He never felt so loved by anyone in all of his life, and watching Kurt like this was just...incredible.

Kurt rubbed his hands over Blaine's chest hair, and then pulled a little on Blaine's right nipple with his thumb. Blaine growled.

Kurt's eyes went wide and a smirk was left on his face as he did it again. Blaine melted.

"Your doing that on purpose," Blaine groaned.

"Well..."

Blaine rolled his eyes at the innocent tone in Kurt's voice.

Blaine leaned down to nibble on Kurt's neck after Kurt decided that it wasn't fair for Blaine to be the only one whimpering...and that just sent the other boy over the edge. Little touches against Kurt's skin sent him to moaning his name.

"Stop...Blaine...please," Kurt begged as Blaine started to lower himself down on Kurt, who was getting a little uncomfortable..

Blaine sprang himself of Kurt immediately, cheeks flushed, lips swollen, eyes wide.

"Oh my god, Kurt, sorry, I just...I don't know what got to me, I...it was too much wasn't it? I shouldn't have done that," Blaine panicked.

"No!" Kurt responded before Blaine could get of the bed and rush out the door, which was his intentions, but he froze.

Kurt pulled him back down towards him.

"Blaine...I just think we need to cool of, because um...well...I...have a bit of a problem,"

"What?"

Kurt blushed.

Blaine looked to where Kurt frowned.

"Oh..." He muttered...

Blaine giggled.

Kurt crossed his arms.

"It's not funny Blaine!"

"You're adorable Kurt Hummel, I'm glad to see I'm not the only one...feeling...overwhelmed"

Kurt blushed again and hid it by kissing Blaine once more before fallen back under the covers.

"By the way, your pretty hot yourself,"

This time Blaine blushed.

Kurt laughed and let Blaine kiss him again.

"Woah! Dudes.."

Finn's voice interrupted.

"FINN!" Kurt screamed as he almost pushed Blaine of the bed, who looked at Finn with wide eyes.

"Um...I just...Burt asked me to come check on you to see if ...um..well..I...uh...,"

Blaine hid himself under his blankets as Kurt shook his head in annoyance putting his shirt back on.

"EVER HEARD OF KNOCKING?" Kurt fumed.

"Are you guys using protection?" Finn whispered.

Blaine's eyes went wide.

"OH my god...GET OUT, we aren't even at that stage yet Finn!"

"ALRIHGT! GEEZ..with the fact that you're both naked...I thought...well...I'm just looking out for you bro...hey Blaine if you ever need someone to talk to about..."

"OUT!" Kurt screamed.

Finn ran. Blaine crawled over back to Kurt who was sitting on the bed with a sigh and hugged him from behind.

"Goodbye Kurt, I love you," Blaine gave Kurt a peck.

"Where are you going?" Kurt sounded upset.

"Running away from your father's shot gun..."


	39. Rage

**Sorrrrrrrrrrrry about the long wait guys...holidays just came and BAM fangirling all over the place, and I've added a new story so I've been trying to write chapters for that as well...AND OMG...I'm still not over the ANDERBRO'S EPISODE...squeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee... Fighter is like the best ever. I brought it on Itunes! - WE NEED TO GET IT TO NUMBER #1.. oh okay back to the story :p... soo... Kurt and Blaine go back to school in this chapter and the next few chapters will be The Warblers Audition...Christmas is coming up...and then... well Fluff I spose..I have to end it sometime don't I :o...LOL Not happening. ENJOY!**

Kurt and Blaine walked into McKinley both feeling extremely nervous from last Friday's horrible incident with Sebastian. Kurt feared of seeing Sebastian again, and Blaine feared anybody going anywhere near Kurt. Kurt could feel how tense Blaine was as he kept pulling him closer towards him as they opened the doors to walk inside. Not that they weren't attached to the hip already, but Kurt loved having his boyfriend next to him despite the circumstances.

"Blaine…sweetie, you have to let go of me for me to go to class, I'll be okay," Kurt whispered trying to pry Blaine of his right arm.

"Please, let me walk you, I just…don't want anybody…"

"Alright that's enough. Blaine Anderson look at me, look at me….looooook at me!"

Blaine had refused to until Kurt put his finger under his chin and forced him.

"Sebastian can't touch me Blaine, not in class, and outside of class, Finn and the gang will most likely be at every corner, and than I'll have you standing next to me the minute the bell rings, I know you, don't think I didn't listen to you talk to yourself about how you were going to protect me, I love you for that Blaine, but…I have to face this, I need to get back into the routine again,"

"I just feel so helpless Kurt, I wasn't there…"

"Shhh," Kurt put a thumb to Blaine's lips. He then stroked the boys cheek quickly however as people were in the corridor.

"It's okay…I know, but I didn't expect Sebastian…to…just be there, look its going to work out, just be sure to take care of yourself, don't worry about me,"

Blaine looked ready to object.

"Go on," Kurt chuckled pushing him gently towards class where Finn was walking.

"Don't worry Blaine! We'll look after him," Trent and Wes called putting an arm around Kurt surprisingly. Kurt jumped.

"Woah…sorry man, we forgot not to do that,"

Blaine smiled at them slightly as he looked over his shoulder at them and stopped Finn for a minute.

"Hey dudes," Finn greeted.

"What up!"

"Good to see you man!"

"Thanks guys, just look out for…" Blaine started.

"Sebastian, we know, Finn told us,"

"FINN?" Kurt groaned. Blaine watched Kurt amused.

"Hey! We are only looking out for you, bro!" David also mentioned as he walked passed the group.

"Hey! I'm the only one who can call him bro!" Finn protested.

"Oh and don't forget to turn up to Glee club all of yall, the Warblers are getting the chance to audition!" Jeff grinned at Kurt and then at Blaine who waved at all of them and continued on to class with Finn and David and Blaine.

Kurt stood with Trent and Wes and watched Blaine go with an adoring smile.

"Alright lover boy, time to get to class," Wes chuckled and steered Kurt into the direction of Hospitality.

"Don't call me that,"

"What loverboy?"

"Yeah why not, didn't get enough of last week huh?" A familiar voice entered. Kurt's stomach flipped not in the sappy romantic way.

They turned around to see Sebastian staring at Kurt's butt.

Kurt felt entirely uncomfortable but was glad at the same time that Blaine got to class without him in the way.

"What are you still doing here?" Kurt grumbled. He saw Wes and Trent immediately growl and step in the way.

"Didn't you hear? That nice trick Sue played didn't work, she only said she could hear things going on, but she had no proof,"

"Keep on walking Sebastian; don't even dare try anything," Wes pointed towards his class.

"Why would I want to try do anything with a wimp?"

"What did you just call him?" Blaine's voice appeared. He had forgotten his book for the next class that Kurt had offered to hold for him earlier when he overheard him.

Oh no…no no no, Blaine go away. Kurt thought.

Sebastian looked extremely pleased by the additional person in the circle.

"None of your business Frodo,"

"DON'T YOU DARE INSULT HIM," Kurt immediately pushed out of his way towards Blaine's side. His boyfriend stared at him wide eyed.

Everybody in the corridor had stopped to watch.

"First of all, Blaine is human, he is just like all of us, and he doesn't deserve to be treated that way, and secondly my eyes are up here pervert, walk away before I do anything I'll regret,"

"Sure, like you could last time,"

Kurt heard it faster than he saw it. Blaine had slapped Sebastian hard across the face and sent him flying backwards into the lockers. Some students looked horrified and moved away. Trent and Wes both had their mouths hanging.

Kurt was impressed by the outcomes even if he was against bullying, Sebastian was worth the punch, and Blaine looked furious. Kurt felt a small smile knowing that is was worry over him but it immediately gone of his face when Sebastian got up angrily and pushed himself into Blaine hard across the wall.

"GET OF HIM!" Kurt yelled trying to pull Sebastian back. Blaine was shaking as he slid to the ground when Figgins and Mr Shuester finally appeared breaking them up.

Kurt immediately kneeled down and pulled his boyfriend up.

"GET GOING!" Will shoved Sebastian towards class who glared back at them over as he turned around.

"And be in my office after class Sebastian!" Figgins added.

"Blaine…can I see you and Kurt immediately? Boys continue to your activities," Will suggested to Trent and Wes.

"Sir we were…"

"It's okay, go," Blaine ordered knowing they were about to apologise on their behalf. The boys looked at Kurt who nodded. They bit their bottom lips and nodded waving goodbye.

Kurt and Blaine entered principle Figgin's office with Mr Shuester and waited for Kurt's dad to arrive.


	40. Principle

**Okay guys...I have a good excuse I swear! I was out with Draco ...you see we managed to steal Potter's rocketship, and we took an adventure to MARS! PIGFARTS IS REAL PEOPLE...I'm telling you, I got to ride on Rumbleroar's back. So yes I am alive! I got kicked out of the school because I was too nice, and was begged to go back and finish my fan fictions.**

The whole Sebastian incident had been overwhelming for Blaine who almost passed out when Figgins called them into the office. It was different with Azimio, and Dave, when Kurt and Blaine had first started school together…that had only been a light push where as a hit in the face was a whole new thing.

Burt had come in yelling at Blaine for hitting Sebastian almost forgetting about the boy's past. Kurt was worried about Blaine's defensive side, even though it was attractive, sometimes his boyfriend got too defensive that could get him hurt.

"What the hell Blaine! I get a call from Figgins to tell me you punched someone? I would have expected better of you Blaine, and to Sebastian! OF ALL PEOPLE, he could have hurt you or worst hurt Kurt! DID YOU EVEN THINK OF THAT?" Burt had shouted the moment he stepped in.

Burt had forgotten that Blaine was still a little fragile from his experience with his dad in the past, so he felt awful immediately after Blaine collapsed into Kurt sobbing

as he held onto the other boy like he was the only thing keeping Blaine alive.

"Shh... baby it's okay," Kurt whispered.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!" Blaine repeated crying on Kurt's shoulder as Kurt held onto him tightly.

"Dad…, please, he was just trying to protect me,"

Burt swallowed and breathed in heavily trying to calm himself down. He couldn't let himself lose it again.

"I didn't mean to…," Blaine shook his head brokenly.

"Blaine…" Burt started softer this time.

"Dad you mind if I have a word with Blaine? Calm him down?"

"I…sure…let me know when you're ready, and we'll discuss what this means,"

Blaine had refused to let himself look at Burt until he left, then he broke down completely.

"Kurt, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to, please…forgive me, I would never hurt you, it's not true, I wouldn't…" Blaine begged.

"Blaine! Sweetie, you are okay, I'm fine, Sebastian didn't hurt me, and my dad was just being over protective, shh...," Kurt wiped away Blaine's tears and held onto his hands to calm him.

The worry in Blaine's eyes made Kurt feel like kissing it away, however they were still in school grounds, with students walking outside of Figgins office waiting room which was connected to Figgins office, and he would not risk a homophobe touching Blaine.

"Remember when he first met you Blaine...his reaction?" Kurt added.

Blaine nodded feeling dizzy and emotional.

Kurt stroked Blaine's back continuously with the other hand not holding Blaine's hand.

"He hated me," Blaine grimaced allowing Kurt to comfort him.

"No...Blaine, no...he just didn't know the situation like he does now, which is what happened today, he'll let down his guard after I explain to him what happened, just like when I told him about your past, he most definitely does not hate you, or did hate you, not ever,"

"I shouldn't have punched Sebastian; I only made things worst,"

Kurt sighed deeply knowing his boyfriend was forever going to punish himself for something that was not even that big a deal. Frankly Sebastian deserved it.

"Blaine, you can't keep torturing yourself, what's done is done, but please believe me, when I say things will be okay,"

"I'm scared," Blaine admitted.

"There's nothing to be afraid of, will you be okay if I explain what happened to my dad?" Kurt smiled softly. Blaine didn't look too positive as he nodded, but Kurt thought that was good enough.

"Okay, just sit in the waiting room and I'll go in with my dad and Figgins okay?"

Blaine nodded.

"I love you Blaine, that never changed nor will it in the future,"

Blaine nodded tearfully. Kurt frowned when he didn't say it back but squeezed Blaine's hand before going into Principle Figgins office.

After explaining everything right from the start, which Burt had insisted he even had to include the Azimio and Dave incident because he figured if he didn't and his dad found out, his reaction would be 10 times worst than today's reaction, Burt looked ready to punch someone himself, he was trying hard not to burn down the wall with his glare.

When Kurt finished explaining everything he looked out to Blaine in the windows who was busy keeping his eyes trained on the floor in shame. Kurt frowned and hoped his Dad would be reasonable.

"I'm sorry Kurt, that you had to go through all of that, but there's nothing I can do till we contact the school's system, so now that Glee club might not be the safest place like before, I suggest you and Blaine do home school," Figgins began.

Burt was actively listening and he liked the idea, except the fact that Kurt would be around 24/7 and would not get any work done what so ever.

Kurt's head shot up.

Home school?

"The school's never allowed anyone to do that before," Burt commented.

"We want to protect our students Mr Hummel, and it appears that things are way out of hand after Kurt explained everything, I know from Mr Shuester and even Sue that Kurt wouldn't lie, so we are willing to do that, if you want, but that's all we can do for now,"

"We'll do it," Kurt spoke up before Burt.

Burt looked surprised raising an eyebrow.

"I want us to be safe dad, I don't want to be chased away by bullies either, but Blaine is important to me, and he makes me realise that life is important, I can't risk that,"

Burt nodded.

"I'm sorry I lashed out on Blaine earlier," Burt apologised after they got things organised.

"I think Blaine is the one you should apologise too dad, he's really disappointed in himself, he needs you,"

Kurt looked at Blaine again with a sad smile. Burt took the hint, nodded and excused himself from Figgins to go speak to Blaine. Kurt went out after him.

"Blaine?" Burt called. Blaine immediately stood up straight with wide eyes.

"Let's talk," Burt sat down next to Blaine and gestured for him to sit back down again.

"Now listen Blaine…"

"Will you send me back to the forest?" Blaine couldn't help but blurt out in panic.

Kurt was about to object when Burt held up a hand.

"What? What ever gave you the thought that I would send you back Blaine?"

"I almost got Kurt hurt…it's…the right thing,"

"No…Blaine, I was too hard on you, you were protecting Kurt and I should thank you, I didn't mean what I said before about Kurt being more important than you, because if anything happened to you Blaine, I'd just as easily be worried or angry at the person who did it to you, you are part of the family, but I do stand a no violence policy, can you promise me you won't do it again?"

Blaine nodded eagerly tears welling up again.

Burt sighed.

"Come here kiddo,"

Blaine looked up confused. Burt only nodded.

Burt outstretched his arms and was awarded with a sobbing Blaine.

Kurt watched with a fond smile.


	41. School

**Wow I am the worst updater in the history of Fan Fictions. I am so sorry guys, I'm swamped with work it's my last year of school and it's absolutely boncas. I had two assignments before the holidays and I still haven't finished them, but I managed to find time to write this today, so I hope you all enjoy it still...I think I will finish this story at either chapter 45 or 50.. I still want to put up their first anniversary which is Christmas..and I want to show Blaine's reaction to getting presents and stuff..and then Valentines Day...and that's where I might end it :). **

The next day was yet another school day for Kurt and Blaine but instead of waking up at 8am like Finn had too...they overslept. Blaine had managed to crawl into Kurt's bedroom in the middle of the night holding Kurt like a fragile doll. Kurt didn't even bother to try to kick him out, and instead pulled his arms around his waist.

With Sebastian making Blaine feel insecure and helpless for Kurt, Kurt could only do so much, and comfort was his best option. Kurt let Blaine have his head fall on Kurt's shoulder and smiled at the relieved look on Blaine's face as the boy slept. Kurt pulled the blanket around them tighter, kissed Blaine on the forehead.

"I love you," Kurt whispered as he fell into a peaceful sleep.

Which is where his dad found them.

"Kurt come on! Just because you are home schooling doesn't mean you get to...Um...boys...wake up," Burt sighed as he saw the state they were in.

Blaine only cuddled into Kurt longer letting out a soft sound of neglect as Kurt tried to get out of bed still eyes very sleepily trying to wake up.

"BOYS! This is not what we agreed on!" Burt fumed.

Kurt opened his eyes widely at his dad.

"...dad...we didn't do anything I swear!" Kurt insisted.

"NO ASH...you can't catch Kurt!..get a...way," Blaine mumbled in his sleep.

Kurt looked at him astonished and even Burt couldn't help but be amused.

"I think I believe you when you said you didn't do anything," Burt added as he noticed Blaine still in his Dalton Hoodie.

Kurt smiled and rubbed Blaine's cheek affectionately.

"Come on Baby, wake up,"

Burt's smile disappeared at the pet name and raised an eyebrow.

Kurt flushed a bright pink.

"He called me baby first dad, I can't help it,"

Burt laughed.

"Don't look so scared kiddo, I'm happy you found someone like him,"

"RUN KURT...Team rocket is after us!...prepare for trouble...and make it double...,"

Blaine mumbled.

Burt continued to laugh at Kurt's weirded out expression.

"He was watching Pokemon before bedtime," Kurt announced.

Blaine started pulling on Kurt as though arguing him to run in his sleep.

"I can see that, well get him up Kurt, I got to go to work, and I want you two to behave...just because you aren't going to school, doesn't mean you won't get ground rules, now I'm going to check up on you two in 3 hours, if you haven't done anything, I will consider some punishments,"

"Yes dad! Don't worry, I'll wake him up," Kurt promised.

Burt eyed him.

"Please dad, trust me, I still want to do well in school, and I'd like to see how we go, I won't even let him kiss me till he gets his homework done, if that helps,"

Burt looked satisfied at that.

"I like the compromise, okay Kurt, I'll see you later, you better put some cold water on him, I think he is too deeply in his nightmare,"

"I get the feeling it's a better nightmare than what he's used to...," Kurt grinned and got up to hug his dad.

"Bye dad,"

"Don't get too relaxed Kiddo, get some work done and make me proud,"

"We will dad, you can count on us,"

Burt nodded rubbed Blaine's hair in the bed and left with a wave since Carole and Finn had already gone.

Kurt played with Blaine's hair for a little bit, fixing it up where Burt had decided to shake it up and decided that he had let Blaine sleep long enough.

"Blaaaaaaaaine, we have work to do," Kurt whined as Blaine tried to pull him back into bed as he tried to wake the curly headed boy awake.

"Mhm, kiss me," Blaine argued.

"Blaine, I'm being serious, this is not a rest day," Kurt warned.

"Please Kurt," Blaine begged as he opened his eyes at Kurt finally and smiled.

"If I kiss you, will you get out?" Kurt folded his arms and tried to look stern.

Blaine looked too cute in the morning.

"Mhm...maybe," Blaine replied with a wicked grin.

"BLAINE...get out of this bed right now, or you won't get any kisses till lunch time,"

Blaine looked hurt as he struggled to get out of bed.

Kurt sighed. He couldn't make Blaine sad even if it was fake.

"Come ere,"

Blaine raised an eyebrow as Kurt pulled Blaine to him and kissed him softly.

"Now get up sleepy head,"

Blaine grinned and bounced like a happy puppy to the bathroom. Kurt shook his head.

Once Blaine was finished getting ready and Kurt had made the bed and gave both of them breakfast. Kurt pulled out their school text books and spread them out on the table each subject in a different section.

Blaine groaned when he saw the maths book.

"I hate maths,"

Kurt laughed.

"Everybody hates maths,"

"Not everybody, Wes is really good at it,"

"Is he now?" Kurt asked.

"Yep,"

"Well maybe we can do that last, and call Wes to help us out,"

Blaine nodded in agreement.

"Okay what would you like to do first?" Kurt asked giving Blaine his pen.

"We could learn different ways to kiss?" Blaine suggested.

Kurt groaned.

"BLAINE! Dad wants us to do well, now please, concentrate,"

"Sorry Kurt...and anyway that'd be useless because you are already a good kisser,"

Kurt blushed and whacked him on the arm.

"Hey!" Blaine pouted.

"Please Blaine, If I want you to come to New York with me...than you have to do well in school,"

"Wait...you're going to New York?" Blaine bit his lip.

"I want to work on Broadway," Kurt admitted worried that Blaine wouldn't want to come. They hadn't had that conversation yet.

"Then I'll come with you, I've always wanted to go to New York as a kid," Blaine smiled.

"Really?" Kurt asked beaming.

"Yeah...I wondered what it'd be like to be the scarecrow in the wizard of oz, you know because the scarecrow doesn't have a brain, I want to act" Blaine admitted.

Kurt frowned.

"You don't think you're dumb do you?" Kurt questioned.

"I do stupid things something," Blaine said quietly. Kurt put his hand over Blaine's.

"We all do Blaine, doesn't mean you don't have a brain, and I think you are perfect just the way you are,"

Blaine smiled shyly at him.

"So are you,"

Kurt's smile vanished and looked at his feet.

"Hey...you know you're perfect, everything about you is amazing," Blaine tilted Kurt's head back up to look at him as he leaned over and pecked him on the lips.

"I'll be so proud of you when you are singing on that stage in New York, but...men will be all over you,"

Kurt laughed.

"That won't happen, and even if it did, there's only one man whose got my heart, and you know that," Kurt squeezed Blaine's hand.

"Finn?" Blaine asked with a serious look.

"BLAINE!"

"What?...You had a crush on him didn't you,"

"That's it, no more kisses till you get your work done," Kurt fumed as he started doing his French work.

Blaine got his work done as fast as he could.


	42. Christmas End

_**Omg I'm so so so so sorry, I am a horrible author. I know, this is the final chapter! I was going to put more, but I don't want to make any more promises I can't keep. School has been craaaaazy, 4-5 weeks left and I'm FREE BABY!. WOOOOH!. GAP YEAR! LoL jk...I still have University a.k.a College to go. Le sigh. Oh and also I finally got a new computer one that does not mess up! Which is why I'm getting better at responding to fan fics, and also I started a new one called 'Defying Porcelain' please read it, it's Klaine with a Wicked Twist. I'm certain I'll get this one finished in a reasonable time frame unlike this story and sweet little angels, however that one is finished too, now just two more to go :). I feel proud of this ending though...yes. It's the box scene. I OWN NOTHING. WE MAKE THAT CLEAR REMEMBER. I don't wish to be sued! xx**_

Christmas time came and Kurt was surprised when Blaine was happy for him to go out with Mercedes. Mercedes begged for him to go Christmas shopping for her, because she was stuck on what to buy her family, and most of them wanted clothes.

Kurt still felt guilty about not spending time with Blaine. They had spent so many hours studying, after Burt caught them making out in an awkward position with papers all over the coffee table one day, they had been banished to study together ever again, which meant separation, which meant time alone, after Blaine had explained that every time the other person got an essay done, they were rewarded with a kiss, Burt had not been happy, even if it was just an innocent kiss, Finn came home complaining that his eyes were burned, when he witnessed it, a day after Burt, and that had lead to full punishment.

"Go, I'll be fine, you deserve to spend time with your friends," Blaine smiled kissing Kurt as he rushed him out the door. Kurt narrowed his eyes.

"Are you trying to get me out of the house so you can play Halo with Finn? May I remind you mister that he is the one that got us in our lonely mess in the first place,"

Blaine blushed.

"NO!"

"mhm, you are up to something Blaine Anderson Hummel,"

Blaine grinned at the name. Ever since he had discovered Kurt's wedding planner under his bed, Kurt had gotten him fascinated by the whole idea of marriage, and he unprofessionally aloud asked if Kurt would marry him one day.

Kurt had said he was sure of it.

"Well, I really have to go now if I want to meet Mercedes, but I'll make it up to you later," Kurt pecked Blaine on the cheek one more time before sighing as he looked over his gorgeous boyfriend straightening Blaine's bow tie and leaving for his car.

"I love you!" Blaine called.

Kurt turned around and blew him a kiss. Blaine caught it with a grin.

Kurt rolled his eyes, eyes sparkling as his smile turned wider.

"I love you too!"

And he was gone, for now.

Finn groaned loudly interrupting Blaine's dreamy daze.

"Is he gone now? Can we go?"

"Shh...!" Blaine hissed.

"Oh come on, he's in the car, it's not like he can...,"

"I haven't gone yet Finn! Don't forget I can check your browsers history, and remember to get your lunches out of the fridge!" Kurt called in his car window as he left driving around the curve, waving at them.

Blaine beamed as he waved back.

"How does he do that?" Finn's eyes went wide as Blaine laughed.

"Told you to shush," He shrugged.

"Alright dude let's go eat lunch, if he's gone shopping, he'll be gone for hours,"

"Shouldn't we go now?" Blaine worriedly asked.

"Bro, don't worry, we won't get caught,"

...

At the shops Finn and Blaine where looking into the rings department when Blaine pouted.

"What is it bro?" Finn asked.

"I only have $20, these rings are expensive!"

Finn laughed earning an annoyed glare from Blaine.

"You didn't expect to be able to buy Kurt a wedding ring for $20 did you dude...when I was window shopping with Will who proposed to Emma, I knew it would cost a lot more than that, can't you ask your rich father for money?"

Blaine immediately shook his head.

"No, I spent 4 weeks saving money for Kurt from the pocket money that Carole had been giving me for lunch,"

"Explains why you're always hungry when they get home," Finn nodded.

"Now what do I do? I can't buy Kurt anything, what was I even thinking!" Blaine's shoulders went limp.

"He deserves someone that can give him everything," Blaine whimpered.

"Blaine! You could give him everything, but right now all he wants is your heart," Finn said wisely remembering what Rachel had told him after that awful pig he had given to her for Christmas when he couldn't afford her earrings.

Blaine frowned.

"How?"

"I got an idea...,"

On Christmas day Blaine eagerly woke Kurt up at 6am, he couldn't bare it any longer.

He pulled the blankets of as his boyfriend groaned and gave him a confused look.

"Aren't you the one usually begging to sleep longer?" Kurt mumbled with a yawn.

Blaine just beamed as he jumped on the bed and kissed Kurt moving them down towards the pillow. Kurt squeaked below him and then wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck as they kissed.

"Mhm, morning," Kurt grinned.

"Morning!" Blaine giggled.

"Blaine...what's up with you?" Kurt asked.

Blaine didn't answer as he pulled out a small red velvet box from his pocket getting down on one knee below the bed making him look even smaller. Kurt's eyes widened as he followed his boyfriend's eye contact.

"Blaine what are you doing?"

Blaine bit his lip as he opened the box.

Kurt stared down at the package.

"Kurt...will you marry me?"

Kurt laughed.

"Blaine...that's made out of fruit wrappers am I correct?"

Blaine nodded.

"You're favourites too," Blaine pointed out.

"Yes Blaine, I will marry you,"

Kurt grinned.

Blaine pulled him down for another kiss, but this time it led to them on the floor.

Kurt stroked Blaine's cheek.

"You're adorable," He mumbled.

"I mean it Kurt though, I can't afford a real ring, but one day I will buy you a diamond! I'll work hard Kurt, and I'll be everything you're looking for," Blaine smiled widely as Kurt's eyes watered.

"Blaine, you're everything I'm looking for now, I know we will get married one day, you know why?"

Blaine shook his head.

"Remember last night?

After Kurt had found out what Blaine and Finn were doing while he was Christmas shopping with Mercedes, he managed to find a way to get everyone out of the house, and he took Blaine to his room and kissed him senseless, Blaine had already been prepared for one day if this was too happen from Puck, which he had admitted to Kurt embarressed but Kurt decided he wasn't going to murder for as he wanted to go further with Blaine.

"We made love," Blaine answered.

Kurt nodded.

"Yes, and I'm never, ever saying goodbye to you, unless you decide you want to get rid of me," Kurt pecked Blaine on the mouth.

Blaine snuggled next to Kurt.

"Good, because I'm never letting you go,"


End file.
